Shifting Pasts
by Taila-Tai
Summary: They fought, they won, and they went home. That was story of the battle, and that was that. Done and dusted, so now they can finally settle down and live out the rest of their lives. But now when a new threat endangers her family, Ivy's back… It seems they weren't the only ones who managed to escape that day… not the only ones who went home… Sequel to Shifting Hearts. Logan/OC
1. Pumped Up Kicks

**A/N Hey guys, guess whose back? That's right me... and Ivy... don't forget Ivy. She's kind of important. So this is the sequel to Shifting Hearts!**

**I hope you like this story and you're not disappointed. So here we go. It will help if you read Shifting Hearts first please.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's POV<strong>

I bit my lip to hold in my laughter as I watched Kitty struggle to lift the weights. Her legs came up to curl into her chest as she struggled to keep the barbell over her head. I shook my head and grabbed it, helping her place it back onto the metal bar.

"Never again," she panted tiredly, her eyes closing for a split second.

I leaned over her and chuckled, "you give up to quickly," I scolded, straightening up and fetching her a small sweat towel.

She nodded her thanks as she stood, calmly grabbing the towel, wiping her brow and the back of her neck before slumping against the wall. I smirked and walked over, looking at the weights and calculating in my head.

"Oh wow, 65 kilos, I'm impressed," I said sarcastically, walking back over to her.

Her eyes shot open and she glared, "shut up, just because you're freakishly strong," she muttered.

I huffed, "I am not freakishly strong, I just have a freakishly commanding boyfriend who thinks I need to be able to defend myself," I scoffed, "because turning into a giant wolf isn't enough,"

She nodded, "perfectly understandable," she commented as we walked out of the gym and headed over to the kitchen.

"How is that perfectly understandable?" I demanded, storming after her as she practically run to the fridge.

She giggled, but didn't answer as she chucked me a small bottle of water. I glared at her and waited for my answer but she skipped over to Piotr's side and sat down, making me stalk after her with a grumpy expression plastered on my face.

"What's perfectly understandable?" Logan asked, looking up at me from where I stood behind his chair.

I rolled my eyes as Kitty answered for me, "her freakishly commanding boyfriend making her lift weights and train because _shifting into a giant wolf isn't enough_," she said sarcastically, waving her hands around to emphasise what she was saying.

Logan sniffed at the freakishly commanding boyfriend part but simply nodded in agreement at the rest, "damn straight it's not enough," he grunted.

I nodded, "yeah, who knows, someone might bring out a giant squeaky toy," I said, rolling my eyes and shoving Logan's shoulder playfully.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "or a bone," he offered.

I didn't make another remark and instead squeeze his shoulder. Hard. He yelped and whacked at my hand but I had already removed it and headed over to the pantry to fetch a chocolate bar. I went back to his side and sat down, waiting as his arm went straight to the back of my chair.

"When will the kids leave?" I asked, licking my lips absently.

Logan shrugged, "normally all at different times, sometimes they leave as soon as the semester ends and sometimes Christmas morning," he said dismissively.

I nodded and offered him a bite of the bar before looking over at Kitty, "you going home this Christmas?" I asked, leaning forward.

She shook her head, her eyes cutting to Piotr for a split second, "not this year," she muttered.

I smiled at her thankfully and stretched lazily, my mind going to Christmas... it's most definitely my favourite holiday, especially now. My dad already said he couldn't make it, that he didn't have the money or the time to come back down here, so sadly I didn't have him but I did have my _new_ family.

I had already been voted to help cook breakfast and after that was presents...

Oh crap.

I shot up out of my seat and looked over at Kitty briefly, "Do you know where Jean is?" I asked quickly.

Kitty looked thoughtful, "I think she's in her room, she was vomiting this morning or something like that," she shrugged off.

I nodded and bolted from the room, my feet automatically taking me over to where all the teacher's bedrooms were. Stumbling, I pushed the wooden door open without knocking and practically fell into Jean's room, looking up to meet the worried but amused eyes of one Jean Grey.

"Hey there," I said, one hand lifting up quickly in a wave before dropping onto the wooden floor with a resounding smack.

"Hello, may I help you?" she said back sarcastically before reaching down and offering a hand.

I grumbled, taking the hand and letting her pull me up, "Yes you can actually," I informed her watching her eyes light up with curiosity.

"How?" she stated bluntly.

I wringed my hands nervously, "well... Christmas is in a few weeks..." I trailed off, my hands waving uselessly in front of me.

She smirked and crossed her arms, "and you haven't brought any presents have you?" she asked.

I smiled, "Hehe... no," I stated, dropping my hands so they hung limply at my side, "I haven't,"

She chuckled, "well I can go shopping any day of any week at any time," she said proudly, her own hands falling to her sides as she walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

I frowned and followed her, "hey are you sure? Apparently you weren't feeling well this morning?" I said softly touching a hand to her knee.

She looked up with a pained smile, "I've just been feeling really sick lately, I feel fine now! It's just I vomited this morning and I don't know why!" she moaned, her hand coming up to cover her face, "but I'm always up for shopping," she mumbled through her fingers.

I smiled at her, "you probably just ate something," I said dismissively, making her shoulders suddenly droop.

"Yeah," she said, relief loud in her voice, "that chicken last night tasted bad," she said, her nose wrinkling as her hand hit her lap.

I nodded, "I know, I mean I understand it was the last day of the school year and everything... but really? Ordering out chicken and chips?" I complained, absently rubbing my own stomach.

She giggled, "I do _not_ want to know how much that cost," she said, her eyes suddenly full of mirth, as silence fell over us.

I widened my own eyes and nodded along with her, letting the silence continue as I thought on what to say. I hadn't seen the Professor all day but I feel as though he's now balancing his check book... especially after feeding us all.

"Have you brought everyone's gifts yet?" I suddenly asked, changing the subject rapidly.

She blinked a few times before shaking her head, "not _everyone's_," she murmured, her voice dropping, becoming almost inaudible.

I looked at her, a frown forming on my features, "what's up?" I asked.

She shook her head, "nothing," she said too quickly, her eye darting around the room.

I gave her a disappointed look, "that basically just told me everything," I scoffed, turning to face her completely "what's wrong Jean?" I asked again.

She shrugged, "I don't know," she whispered, "something... feels wrong, sometimes I can ignore it but other times I just get this feeling... of dread," she said softly, her voice harbouring her confusion and a small inkling of fear.

I nodded, lifting a hand up to rub her shoulders soothingly, "I think I know what you need..." I trailed off, knowing she'd forget her fear for curiosity.

Her head snapped up, her eyes instantly boring into my own "what?" she demanded.

I chuckled, "I'd a say a new pair of pumps," I said before running my hands through her hair, "maybe a haircut?" I offered.

She smiled brightly, "I second that," she declared standing up and grabbing my hand, "let's go,"

* * *

><p><em>I had worked for it all. I had looked over every last detail of the plan myself. I was as careful in the planning, as I was cunning. I went over everything, learnt every detail but no...<em>

_My plan had failed._

_And when it had, I lost everything, my heart included, because of my own stupidity. My own misjudgement had made me loose it all. Everything in my life that had mattered didn't in that moment... and now nothing matters... only revenge._

_I had been stupid, reckless and idiotic last time. But this time I wouldn't make the same mistakes. I would be careful in my deeds, picking them off one by one, watching as they broke down before dealing the finishing blow, finally ending it. I would watch and learn before striking... learn their weaknesses and strengths... I will kill them all _

_I have to plan it perfectly, make sure that this time it would be flawless and fool proof. Otherwise I would lose, like I did the last bloody time._

_This time I would win and no one would stand in my way._

_No one_

* * *

><p><strong>Jean's POV<strong>

I felt my eyes snap open, my body jolting up in my bed before I sprinted into the bathroom, my feet stumbling across the wooden floor. I kneeled before the toilet quickly, empting my stomach of its contents, choking on tears. I swallowed, feeling my stomach clench painfully as I dry retched.

"Damn," I muttered my head spinning as I flushed the toilet, leaning my head against the cool stone.

As soon as my eyes closed, memories of the strange dream came flooding back along with s sense of dread I could almost call an old friend. I opened my eyes and stared at the white toilet, my mind working as I thought over what I could remember... which wasn't much.

I blinked lazily, my eyes burning as they begged me to shut them, begged me to let myself sleep. I shook my head and struggled to my feet, wobbling as I leant onto the counter. If I feel asleep now, I wouldn't be able to remember this stupid dream in the morning.

That's what happened last time. And this time when I woke up I didn't want a sense of dread followed by annoying feeling of not knowing what I actually feared. I wanted to know what it was... and deal with it.

I looked around tiredly, I had to sleep, but I had to write down something anything otherwise the information would be lost. I only had to write down something small, something that would trigger it all...

My hands fumbled for the soap, squirting some of the thick liquid onto my finger tips before reaching up to write on the pristine mirror. My hands worked as quickly as they could, my eyes drooping with each letter I wrote. I dropped my hand and swayed on the spot, my exhaustion starting to crawl through my veins.

Through half lidded eyes I surveyed my work, and through half lidded eyes I read the words...

_I will kill them all... no one will stand in my way_

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter good? It's good to be back so here we are!<strong>

**-Taila**


	2. What Does The Fox Say?

**A/N Hello, so this is the second chapter of the sequel to Shifting Hearts!**

**Thank you to my three reviewers; Vulcanlover12, SarahBloomSakura and TeacupHeart**

**Don't worry we'll be getting some Ivy/Logan fluff later and we'll say hello to Storm and Victor once again.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Jean's POV<strong>

"Jean? Sweetie wake up," a firm hand was gently rocking my shoulders as the familiar voice called out.

My eyes fluttered open and I met the gaze of Scott Summers, who had worry lines creasing his usually smooth forehead. I smiled despite the pain in my neck, "Scott," I whispered gently, my head turning slightly as I closed my eyes again.

"No, Jean, honey you need to wake up," he told me, shaking my shoulders again making my neck flare up in pain.

I winced but opened my eyes fully, looking around at the white walls surrounding me. I frowned, why was I in the bathroom? I struggled to sit up, my still sleeping body protesting loudly.

Scott helped me, his arms wrapping around my waist before lifting me to the toilet. I swallowed as I sat down on the cool stone, flinching at the sudden change of temperature on the lower half of my body.

Why was I in the bathroom... I was here for a reason... I just can't remember why...

"Hey, you alright?" Scott asked me, his eyes desperately trying to meet mine.

I nodded absently, "yeah," I whispered, "I puked again," I told him finally rolling my head forward to meet his eyes.

He smiled at me softly, making my heart flutter quietly in my chest. He nodded, "I figured you might have been," he informed me before shooting a glance behind him before looking towards me, a disturbed look in his eyes,

"Honey what did you write on the mirror?" he asked me gently, his eyes flicking to the left again.

I frowned and leant around him, my tired eyes finding the fore mentioned mirror. I cocked my head as my blurry vision evened out allowing words to be translated in my head.

_I will kill them all... no one will stand in my way_

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out who would write on a perfectly clean mirror. Scott kept trying to gain my attention but my gaze was glued to the writing... it looked so familiar, almost like my own.

Because it was my own.

I cursed under my breath as I faintly remembered last night and the dream. The strange, oddly familiar voice that had echoed through my mind during the night. I frowned when Scott's head came into my vision, blocking my view of the defiled mirror, before I tried to look around him.

"Jean, honey? Aren't you going out with Ivy today?" he asked me, making me snap back to the moment.

I nodded absently, my eyes focusing again before I forced a small smile on my face, "oh yeah, sorry zoned out for a second," I apologized.

Scott breathed out in relief before helping me to my feet, "scared me for a second there," he chuckled, "you alright?" he asked as I wobbled slightly on my feet.

I nodded and smiled brightly, watching as he quickly explained something about meeting up with Piotr. He took my smile and nodding as an acceptance and practically ran from the room quickly heading where ever he needed to go. I watched him go, the same smile on my face until he was out of sight.

My face fell instantly and I looked away, my gaze trailing back over to the mirror. I stared at it nervously, the voice repeating the words over and over in my mind before I forced myself to tear my gaze away. I had to tell someone, the only question was who?

I mechanically pulled on some jeans and a shirt, before running a brush through my long hair. I had let it grow out since the battle against Magneto and I planned on getting it cut today, accepting Ivy's offer for shoes and a haircut.

Of course I had promptly informed her she was paying, which she had graciously accepted. I chuckled as I remembered her baffled look, the widening of the eyes before she narrowed the green orbs and agreed to the terms.

"Jean?" huh, speak of the devil.

I looked up and saw her red head poke through the door, a bright smile on her pale pink lips, "hmm Scooter said you were finally up," she commented, walking into the room.

I rolled my eyes, "still calling him that stupid nickname?" I asked her, slipping some ankle boots over my stocking covered feet.

She nodded eagerly, "still haven't forgiven him for the 'bonding night'" she grumbled.

I snorted loudly remembering the incident, "holding a grudge much?" I asked, "He got drunk, forgive the poor guy," I muttered.

"Yes," she sighed, "then made me change into a fox, before he picked me up and ran around the mansion singing 'What does the fox say?'"

I started laughing loudly; Scott's drunken singing echoing through my head, "Oh, well if you're that angry about it, why did you change into a fox in the first place?" I questioned, raising my brows.

She shrugged, going to flop down onto my bed, "because I too was also drunk," she told me, a large smile on her lips.

I chuckled, nodding before nudging her side, only to find her gone and my elbow nudging thin air. I looked around trying to find the red head before my eyes landed on the slightly ajar bathroom door. Oh please tell me she didn't...

"Dread uh?" her voice came out from the room, her voice sounding far away.

I swallowed my nerves and closed my eyes briefly before following her into the bathroom, a sheepish smile on my face. She was staring intently at the mirror, much like I was when I first saw it. An unreadable expression on her face and in her eyes as she calmly looked over and met my eyes.

I nodded, "dread," I whispered.

She nodded with me, "I still stand with what I said earlier," she told me, turning slightly and facing away from the mirror, her body facing me now.

I smiled, "what did you say earlier?" I asked.

She ran a hand through her red hair, "a new pair of pumps and a haircut." She said with a small smile before she shot the mirror a wary glance, "and maybe a few drinks," she added as an afterthought.

I nodded, "most definitely, but maybe a bit more... more than a few," I said quietly, looking at the mirror myself.

Ivy took a deep breath before gently taking my arm and leading me from the room, "ready to go?" she asked me, her hand still on my arm.

I blinked but nodded, allowing her to drag me out of the room and into the garage, where she threw me in her car before zooming out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Logan scoffed, watching Scott stare into the depths of his coffee cup, "Scooter?" he asked gruffly.<p>

Scott looked up, noticing that it wasn't only Logan watching him carefully; he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to ignore their pointed looks but he could feel their stares boring holes into his head.

"Yeah?" he answered after a few minutes.

Logan shared a look with Piotr, clearing his throat before crossing his arms, "you alright?" Logan continued.

Although he and Scott weren't exactly on the best of terms, they were getting better. Only because of Ivy. If she wasn't here and hadn't affected Logan the way she had he wouldn't have bothered. Of course he only got to call Scott by the nickname because Ivy could; otherwise she liked Logan to be as civil as he could to the young man.

Scott nodded in reply to Logan's question, "Jean's still sick, I mean in the mornings and nights," he trailed off, "I... I just wish I knew what was wrong," he demanded, refraining from slamming a hand on the table top.

Logan looked thoughtful, "morning sickness?" he asked, "and night sickness?" he continued.

Scott looked up at the mention of morning sickness but his eyes dulled down as Logan continued. He didn't see the point of getting hopeful on something that was such a long shot. Jean was on the pill anyway.

"I think it was the chicken," Scott said quietly, remembering her complaining of a sore stomach after eating the greasy food.

Logan nodded accepted lifting the soda to his lips. After taking a few swigs he grimaced and bared his teeth, "one of these days I'm going to ask Wheels for a staff only bar," he muttered, swirling the lemonade in the bottle.

John chuckled suddenly, reminding the others of his presence, "I don't think Ivy's going to agree to anything if it has Scott and alcohol in the same sentence," he commented.

Logan smirked, a mere twitch of his lip as he sent Scott a knowing look, "it's not actually too bad of an idea," he said carefully, "maybe we'll finally find out what the fox says?" he said jokingly.

Scott just sent them all a dead panned look as he struggled not to grumble angrily. Why did everyone have to mention that? Jean had made him invite Ivy out for a friendly drink as a team bonding session and they may have gotten overly hammered. Only returning to the manor when Scott insisted on it, and holding Ivy's fox form up like a sacrifice he had shamelessly sung '_What does the Fox say'_ until the wee hours of the morning.

In his eyes, it was totally worth it the nicknames.

He shook his head, "you'll never find out," he scoffed, "trade secret,"

Logan's smirk grew for a second before his lips were sober again and he took another drink, "speaking of the fox where is Ivy?" he asked.

Scott frowned, "She's meant to be out with Jean but they left hours ago," he said quietly.

Logan nodded in understanding, "that explains that," he muttered, "woman and their shopping,"

Kitty entered the kitchen, her eyes searching for Piotr as soon as she entered the room, "hey guys," she said happily.

All the men nodded in greeting, too preoccupied with drinking and grunting at each other to respond accordingly. Kitty rolled her eyes as she sat down her eyes flicking to Scott and Logan for a split second. Logan, of course, caught the action and leant forward in curiosity.

"Something to share?" he asked, his voice rough but commanding.

Kitty shifted instantly, her eyes shifting around the room, "nope," she said, popping the 'p'.

Logan gave a deep chuckle, "come on Puss share with the class," he prompted.

Kitty glared at him for using one of his many nicknames but shrugged in response to the question, "Ivy and Jean were just drunk texting me," she muttered.

Logan sighed loudly, "damn it all, their getting drunk? We were meant to be having an exercise in the Danger room tonight," he said angrily.

Kitty shrugged, "yell at them not me," she asked, leaning slightly against Piotr.

Logan shook his head and opened his mouth just as a door somewhere in the manor slammed open. Logan's eyes snapped to the archway leading into the kitchen, narrowing slightly as loud voices echoed through the manor.

"Well, that explains the text," Kitty commented.

Logan's eyes went from the archway to Kitty and all he had to do was raise his eyebrows before Kitty sighed and answered, "I got a strange text and now that I think about it, it must have meant they were coming home or already here," she shrugged off again.

Ivy and Jean stumbled into the room, grins plastered on their faces as they talked with breathy voices. They leant against each other, holding one another up as they giggled and made random noises. Everyone stood up as Logan prepared to drill into his partner and her best friend.

"Logan!" Ivy exclaimed, trying to stumble over to him, only to practically fall over and instead rely on the counter to keep her standing.

"And Scooter!" Jean said loudly, gaining Ivy's attention and pointing over at her partner.

Ivy let out a loud giggle as she nodded quickly. Logan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, "Ivy, Jean," he barked, getting the drunken women's attention.

"Why did you get drunk of your asses?" he demanded, "we were meant to be having a team building exercise in the Danger room tonight,"

"Danger room?" Ivy said baffled, "Sounds dangerous!" she stage whispered.

Logan sighed and placed his head in his hands. Ivy was sometimes more trouble than she was worth.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I really wanted some humour and I also didn't want to dive right into the main story, we need to lead up to it although I will be more focused in this story than I was in Shifting Hearts.<strong>

**-Taila**


	3. Uncertainty

**A/N Hey boys and girls, hope you all are reading this!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Regretting it now?" I asked Jean.<p>

Jean sighed and ignored me, her gaze remaining locked on her coffee cup. I waited patiently for the answer, boring holes into the top of her red hair pointedly. After a few minutes she began to squirm until finally looking up with an annoyed glance.

"How many times have you asked me that?" she demanded, her croaky voice breaking on multiple words.

I shrugged, a small smirk pulling at my lips, "lost count," I muttered back, my own coffee rising to my lips.

Her eyes narrowed a fraction but she bit her lip to hold back the response I could see on the tip of her tongue. _Smart girl_ I thought silently, my eyes wandering around the room in boredom. Since school was over and it was the holidays I had absolutely nothing to do... other than shop and waste my nights drinking. Which was definitely something I had gotten a head start on last night.

"How come you look like you actually slept?" Jean's tired voice reached my ears.

I shrugged again, "because I did?" I offered.

"How?" she demanded.

I licked my lips before continuing, "uh... I passed out from alcohol consumption?" I said making it a point to use big words. Hopefully I could confuse her alcohol ridden mind making her headache worse and hopefully then she'd ignore me.

"Then how come you aren't feeling it like I am, I mean you drunk more than I did!" she exclaimed loudly before wincing, a feeble hand coming up to massage her throbbing head.

I giggled as I remembered what Logan called my 'condition'... "Apparently it's because I'm _still_ drunk," I informed her, raising my cup like a salute.

She frowned, "huh?" she mumbled.

"She doesn't get hangovers and she's giggly and outgoing for a day or two," Logan's voice called from the doorway, "that's why we came to the conclusion that she's still drunk," he grunted again moving into the centre of the room to stand behind me.

I cocked a brow but didn't comment, watching as Jean tried to work out what he had said, "so she doesn't feel miserable like the rest of us, she continues feeling... happy and content?" she said slowly, like she was talking to a child.

I nodded happily and finished my coffee before pushing my seat back and attempting to stand up. Logan grunted as the chair hit him and stumbled backwards a small way before lifting his head to send me a half hearted glare. I shrugged it off and went to place my mug in the dishwasher.

"Jean? Professor wants to talk to you," Logan said quietly while he sat in the seat I had vacated.

I tuned out of the conversation, a hand coming to absently rub the crook of my neck. I turned and leant against the counter watching Jean frown as Logan shrugged lazily, his eyes flicking over to me. I smiled warmly at him, choosing to walk over and lean against him, my head resting on his.

"Yeah, I'll head over once the painkillers kick in," she muttered, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her vision.

Logan nodded, accepting the answer as he let out a small breath, "and what, Ivy, are you doing today?" he asked softly, attempting to look up.

I leant back, meeting his gaze, before curling my lip, "no idea, classes are over and I have nothing to do," I moaned childishly, dropping myself onto the empty seat next to him.

He smiled and reached out to squeeze my hand, "how are you going for Christmas gifts?" he asked, cocking his head while amusement danced in his eyes.

I nibbled on my bottom lip, "very badly," I admitted sheepishly, refraining from growling at his playful look.

Logan nodded, a small smirk finding its way onto his features, "do you mind helping me out?" he asked, his chocolate coloured eyes roaming over my face, a small habit he seemed to have picked up.

I nodded, "you'll have to help me as well though," I warned him, "we can both be hopeless together," I said shooting him a warm smile as he absently played with my fingers. That man was hopeless alright.

He nodded before standing, his large body pushing his chair back, the legs of the wooden item scraping across the floor loudly, "want to head out now? Or after lunch?" he asked me walking over to grab a soda out of the fridge.

I shrugged, "after lunch, I'll have to ask around, see what people want for Christmas and who's staying over the holiday," I elaborated when he frowned at me sadly.

"Oh dear god," Jean suddenly murmured, "the great Wolverine's been domesticated,"

I snorted, "No, I've simply tamed the beast a little," I said, raising a hand and tipping it side to side to convey my meaning off 'a little'.

Logan barked out a laugh, "And by tamed you mean _I have _worked out that after playing the good boyfriend I get rewarded?" he said slyly with a self satisfied smirk, "one way or another," he added under his breath, just loud enough for us to hear him.

"Yeah... didn't need to hear that," Jean groaned.

I shrugged, "he's got a point," I told the wincing red head, "Oh, got it; he's just collecting brownie points," I exclaimed, proud of myself for finding a way to explain it.

"To be cashed in at a later date," Logan said loudly, interrupting our conversation.

I sent him a small look before sighing in defeat, "Sadly, he's still got a point," I muttered, rolling my eyes, trying to ignore the smirk I knew was on my lips.

"I have a present idea," Jean said, shooting us both wary glances.

I swallowed before nodding, "sure, uh fire away," I said, leaning forward so I could hear what she wanted for the upcoming holiday.

"Sound proof your room," she stated, raising her cup to her lips as I choked on air while Logan struggled not to laugh.

"Same goes for you though," Logan said, pointing an accusing finger at Jean.

Jean spluttered, "What? Why?" she said, outraged.

I rolled my eyes, "you're louder than the whole of Manhattan put together," I shuddered.

"And people wonder why I can't look Scooter in the eyes," Logan pointed out, almost to himself.

I chuckled before nodding, "right on," I said shooting my partner a bright look.

Jean deflated, "we can't be _that_ loud," she said quietly.

"Yes you can," Logan and I said at the same time, quirking a brow at each other when we both noticed the action.

Jean just stared at us, her gaze flicking between us both. I could see her mentally trying to reason that our argument was invalid. But sadly it wasn't, I hadn't been lying when I had said they were as loud as Manhattan... possibly louder?

"Fine," she grumbled, her cheeks flaming a red that could match her hair.

I smiled gently but didn't answer her, choosing to instead lean back in my chair and put together a list of the people I knew to be staying over the Holidays. The teachers most definitely, and I think Bobby and his little gang are staying, including Kitty. I'll ask the Professor later about the list of students staying, I knew most of my students pretty well and I wouldn't mind losing a few dollars to buy them something memorable.

I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly, closing my eyes briefly. I felt like a damn zombie today, even though I could still feel the buzz from the alcohol I had inhaled last night coursing through my system.

It wasn't calming or relaxing when I had woken with large dark puffy eyes begging to be noticed and worried over. But luckily I had easily thrown concern—and worry-out the window with some well placed foundation and some mascara but I still didn't like the dark circles under my green eyes.

Speaking of dark circles, I wasn't the only one bringing them back into fashion. Every time I looked over at Jean she would be closing her eyes or rubbing them. Not to mention all the yawning. Something was wrong with my red headed friend and it annoyed me that I wasn't able to get to the bottom of it quickly. I hated not knowing what was going on and if there was a way to stop it or make it better again.

Damn it all, I hate feeling useless.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up at Storm, her bright eyes glued to my face, before shrugging noncommittally, "you know me," I said dismissively, "I don't understand the definition of 'think'," I teased.

Storm nodded, a small frown on her delicate lips, "translation?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, just thinking about Christmas and the whole gift thing," I waved off distractingly.

Storm nodded. Again. "Ah, can't help you there," she said apologetically before grabbing a packet of chips and leaving.

I frowned after her but ignored the strange encounter. Lately the white and black headed woman was acting... off. Like something was influencing her normally bubbly behaviour. And of course my accusing—and probably frightened—glare went straight to Mr. Creed.

"Have you seen your brother around?" I asked the quiet Logan once Storm was out of hearing range.

When no answer came I turned, another frown on my features before I was meet with an empty kitchen. I stared at the spot he had previously been occupying with slight confusion before I exhaled sharply and turned to ask Jean when he had left. When I faced another empty seat I tuttered and stood up quickly, wondering briefly how long I had been lost in my own thoughts.

"Stupid," I muttered almost inaudibly before stalking from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jean's POV<strong>

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" I said almost warily as I spotted the thoughtful looking man through the small crack in his door.

"Ah yes, Jean come in," he greeted warmly, a gentle smile on his features as he beckoned me in.

I sent him a forced smile as I hesitantly took up my normal spot; a little off to the left of his desk. I wringed my hands together as he shuffled some papers around before looking up, his sharp eyes boring into mine.

"Jean?" he asked, looking slightly confused at my nervous behaviour before he schooled his expression back to neutral.

I shifted, "yes Professor?"I said back, my voice sounding strange to my own ears.

"How are you feeling Jean?" he asked, his voice soft, like a concerned fathers.

I couldn't hold back anymore and I felt my walls crumbled, the flood gates opening, "I don't know," I cried defeated, tears welling in my eyes, "I don't know what to feel anymore or how to feel it," I stumbled out, my throat closing up as a painful lump formed.

"Jean, everything is fine," he soothed, "calm yourself, breathe deeply," he continued, gesturing to the couch over by the bay window.

I stumbled over to it, my eyes burning while I furiously wiped the tears from them, "it's... hard to explain," I hiccupped, "the dream, the one I told you about, its unsettling me but it's not the main cause," I told him, "I just...I don't know what the main cause actually is,"

The Professor looked thoughtful for a split second, "so apart from the dreams how have you been feeling?" he questioned, his chair rolling over to me.

I sniffled but answered him honestly, "I feel like I'm going to cry at the drop of a hat and I'm so hungry, not to mention the ridiculous morning sickness..." I trailed off as a thought hit me.

The Professor smiled at the look on my face, "morning sickness can be untimely," he commented dryly as I clutched the end of the sofa, the skin around my knuckles going white as bone.

"Yeah," I agreed almost silently.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what just happened?<strong>

**-Taila**


	4. Love, Love, Love

**A/N Hey people, I'm back and you know I love you so... I have given you another chapter. Lucky Buggers.**

**Thanks to VulcanLover12 (awesome name!) and SarahBloomSakura for reviewing all the chapters and telling me what you love about the story, it makes me want to write more and thanks to TeacupHeart! I love sequels too!**

**And heres some Logan/Ivy fluff because you know you love it**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's POV<strong>

I strolled down the halls idly, humming under my breath quietly as my eyes roamed over the familiar painting lining the wooden walls. _Have I seen that one before... oh wait, yes I have, when I was drunk... huh it looks different_

I sighed in boredom and my walking slowed as I got lost in my own thoughts. What was I going to get Logan for Christmas? The man was hard enough to buy a birthday present for—don't ask—and I did not want to have to go through _that_ again. I ran a hand through my flame coloured locks before pulling down my shirt impatiently.

I rubbed the crook of my neck again before walking forwards quicker, suddenly craving a hot shower. The heat would sooth my aching muscles and maybe a quick burst of icy water would clear my slightly fuzzy head. I couldn't think straight with the slight drunkenness I still felt, like a presence in the back of my mind.

My feet slowly but surely led me back to the room I shared with Logan while my mind wandered elsewhere. My hands automatically twisted the polished door knob as I pushed the door open, my eyes slightly glazed over as I started stripping my clothes on my way to the bathroom.

I turned the shower head on, feeling the cold air hit my bare side as the cool water slowly heated up. I turned from the shower, facing the mirror before raising a hand and combing it through my hair, absently trying to control my mane of hair.

I frowned at my reflection before grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it under the stream of the shower. I faced the mirror once again and gently rubbed at my face, wiping off the make-up I had applied earlier that day to hide my tired features. The small white piece of cloth became a light beige colour as foundation transferred from my pale cheeks to the pale cloth.

I blinked down at the colour change before looking up, my eyes settling on my reflection and the dark eyes that screamed back at me. I shook my head, turning to throw the cloth into the laundry hamper before I stepped forward, pulling the shower curtain back.

When the hot water touched my leg and my side I breathed out in relief. I closed my eyes and hummed in contentment as I felt the grime from the previous day wash away, falling in streams down my body. I sighed loudly, my muscles relaxing under the hot water as I ran my hands through my hair, ensuring it was fully wet before applying a generous dollop of shampoo.

I smiled softly as the smell of ginger reached my nostrils. I chuckled when I remembered Logan's curiosity all those months ago, wondering why I smelt so nice to his senses, the smell of rose and ginger apparently. I rubbed the pastel orange coloured soap into my hair gently, tugging at the knots and smoothing the dark red hair down.

I heard the bathroom door creak open as I washed the soap spuds from my hair. I ignored the slight beat of panic that thrummed in my chest before I felt Logan's presence as the sink's tap turned on. I heard him splashing water—most likely onto his face and neck—before the rustling of material, my towel.

"Logan?" I called out, my hand poking out of the shower.

I felt his warm hand touch my own and I smiled gently before asking, "Can you pass me a new container of body wash?" I asked, holding back my chuckle.

He snorted before I felt the loss of his hand and heard the cabinets opening. I patiently waited for the cool container to touch my hands and when it did, I said a quiet thank you before grabbing a loofa and pouring some off the unscented white liquid onto the bright coloured ball.

"I'm not sure whether I'm happy you got a new shower curtain for our room or if I'm severely disappointed," Logan's deep voice grumbled over the shower.

I chuckled despite my best efforts, "well, I'll let you ponder over that when you're _not_ in the same room as me," I told him, watching the soap fall down my ivory skin and down the drain.

He hummed quietly, the sound of marble clashing as he sat on the toilet, "now I don't want to leave," he stated, as more rustling sounded. I could picture his trade mark smirk painted on his features as he crossed his arms defiantly.

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and comment but stayed under the hot spray of the water, allowing the heat to seep into my muscles. We sat—stood in my case—in companionable silence for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes.

"It's lunch in a hour darling," Logan suddenly said, his drawl emphasising the pet name, "you better get dressed," he said before standing and leaving the room, his heavy footsteps stopping in the bedroom where creaking could be heard.

I sighed and turned the shower head off, before reluctantly stepping out into the cool air. I shivered and grabbed the large fluffy towel that sat, draped over the sink, before hastily drying myself off, water droplets still showing on my smooth unmarred skin. I quickly dried my hair rendering it, for the moment, unable to drip water down my back.

I wrapped the same towel around my body snugly before lazily walking out in the bedroom to witness Logan lying on the bed, his large frame taking up the better portion of it.

I smiled softly at his peaceful expression as I wandered over to him, watching his chest rise and fall with steady breaths. I cocked my head as I came to lie next to him, turning my head so I could stare at his face like something out of a romantic movie.

I always hated those films.

I blinked lazily at him, each time making it harder for me to force my eyes open again. I sighed and turned on my side, facing him as I felt water drip down my legs, sliding down my thighs. I lifted a hand and pushed his hair out of his face gently, making sure not to disturb him with the action.

As I lowered my hand, his own shot up to grab my wrist, making me jump violently. I turned a glare on him as he chuckled, rolling over and letting out a soft sigh in contentment. His hand went from gripping my wrist to gently holding it as his thumb rubbed the pulse point.

I gave him a playful wince, staring at him openly as he breathed deeply, "Lunch is in a hour," I echoed his words from before, my free hand coming free of my body to reach out and bop the tip of his nose.

He opened an eye in annoyance before shrugging his large shoulders and moving closer, nuzzling into my neck like a child. I cocked a brow, attempting to look down at his face but he burrowed deeper, his breath tickling my neck as he breathed.

"Hmm rose," he stated inhaling deeply as he gripped my wrist tighter, the soft stroking disappearing.

I chuckled, relaxing as we stayed close to each other, breathing each other in happily. I heard a voice in my head reminding me that lunch was probably in around three quarters of an hour and I had to get dressed. I winced before pulling back and sitting up, brushing my now dripping hair from my cheeks.

"Ivy," Logan mumbled, his face now pressed against the soft cotton duvet, a small frown marring his features.

I placed my hand on his thigh and leaned down a little, "yeah?" I asked quietly, my eyebrows crinkling slightly.

One of his eyes peeked open again and the same note of annoyance was visible in his chocolate eyes. I cocked a brow, waiting for him to explain what he wanted. Logan was strangely childish that way.

He murmured something, but it reached my ears as muffled noise. I rolled my eyes and leaned in closer, tilting my head so I could hear him better. He mumbled again and I shagged my shoulders when I still couldn't hear his deep voice through the comforter.

"Logan, for Pete's sake—"

His lips crashed against mine roughly, his hands quickly grabbing my hips and pulling me down. He let my lips go, a large smile on his face as I giggled and hit him on the shoulder. I shook my head as his grip tightened and he held me close again, his grip clearly stating that he wasn't going to let me go.

I wiggled in his grasp, muttering about lunch and our plans before I heard him cursing. I stopped moving out of habit and glared at his closed eye lids heatedly. He made a gruff noise before shifting to get comfortable, pulling me to his chest as his arms wrapped around my body possessively.

I shook my head but let him hold me close, a small content smile on my lips. I blinked, my eyelids feeling heavy as I inhaled Logan's scent, a deep musk and the pure woodsy smell of the outdoors... as cheesy as it sounded. I burrowed my head into his chest and allowed my eyes to slide shut, my breathing calming as Logan's hand gently rubbed up and down my back.

I hummed in contentment and relaxed fully allowing my body to go slack in my partner's arms. Logan chuckled softly, his head tilting as he pressed a soft but firm kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you," he muttered quietly.

I tensed up a little, my eyes flying open when he uttered the words I had wished for him to speak for months. My breathing increased and I sat, staring into the dark hues of his shirt in shock. Oh my god... he had told me he loved me... what do I do? Do I say it back? I do don't I?

"Ivy?" he asked, his voice holding slight fear, a tone I had rarely heard in his deep voice.

I swallowed before pulling back and looking up into his chocolate eyes, "I love you too," I whispered.

I got about a split second of air before he claimed my lips again, his mouth demanding as he slowly rolled over me, towering above me. I whimpered into his mouth as one of his hands slid up my thigh, his soft touch taking me breath away. I allowed my hands to travel under his shirt and caress the hard muscles that lined his stomach, instant appreciation for his body blooming in my own.

He pulled back, his breathing hard, before whispering, "We have to go to lunch," he said hoarsely.

I nodded, swallowing hard before pressing a soft kiss to his mouth and pushing him gently so he'd roll over onto his back once again. I stood up quickly, ignoring the small wet patch my hair had left on the dark duvet, as I walked over to the closet opening it impatiently.

I pulled out some dark jeans and woollen jersey along with lacey undergarments. I slipped the lace over my legs and clipped my bra before hastily pulling on the tight jeans and snug shirt. I hummed in the warmth and grinned for a few seconds before quickly throwing on some boots and skipping out to get my lover.

"Logan, if you're still on that bed when I get out of this closet, so help me I'll—" I stopped when I found the room empty.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose in annoyance. That's the second time today I thought I was talking to the man but he wasn't even in the bloody room! Well at least he wasn't on the damn bed... I grumbled under my breath, my mood souring as I stormed over to rip my phone off its charger.

I let out a small shriek as warm hands surrounded me, flipping me around and dropping me on the vanity, "ready?" Logan asked gently, his warm chocolate eyes focused on my own emerald green ones.

I nodded and grabbed his hands, my anger evaporating as I leant in for one kiss before humming and dragging him out the door. I had shopping to do and even the hunk of a man I called my boyfriend couldn't slow me down.

* * *

><p><strong>So it occurred to me while writing this story that I don't recall asking my loyal readers if they wanted a lemon!? I feel kind of guilty... I like to ask my readers in case some people don't like that or think it'll ruin the story. And please don't be embarrassed to say yes you want one because I think I'll be more embarrassed to actually write said lemon...<strong>

**Anyway here is you're chapter and I hoped you liked it**

**-Taila**


	5. Telephone

**A/N Hey guys, I have been horrible with updates lately and I just don't know why I haven't had the time. I suppose it's been a big mix of illness, school work family and what not. But I apologize and here is Chapter five!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>I tightened my grip on the steering wheel as I watched the green scenery fly past my window. The lush landscape was oddly peaceful and calming, wiping the dark thoughts I had had earlier that morning.<p>

"What do you want for Christmas?" Logan's deep voice cut into my thoughts.

I spared him a quick glance before returning my gaze to the road in front of me, shrugging as my eyes roamed over the dashboard, "no idea," I said, smiling softly as Logan gave a small noise of frustration.

"Thanks for the help," he muttered under his breath, turning to watch me as I drove.

I knew he hated not being the one behind the wheel but since we couldn't take his motorbike we were stuck taking my beautiful car. And no one, potential future partner or not, is driving my baby while I'm still breathing.

"What about you?" I asked watching him shift out of the corner of my eye.

He took a deep breath in, his chest inflating before he slumped back against the seat, "no idea," he said, copying the words I had spoken seconds before.

I chuckled, pulling out and over taking a car quickly, "see? You're no help either," I scolded playfully.

I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye, a small smile painting his lips, "now you know how I feel," he stated, turning to look at me again.

"Large and none too bright?" I offered with a shy smirk, carefully watching him out of the corner of my eyes.

"You'll be large shortly, you're almost lifting more than Scooter," Logan pointed out proudly, reaching over to squeeze my fore-arm mockingly.

I scoffed, "I work out because I know I would've been the first to die in the Hunger Games," I informed him with a quick and satisfied nod.

He chuckled nodding, "whatever you say precious," he allowed.

I smiled, "I like how you didn't comment on the 'none too bright' part of that sentence," I said smugly.

All I got back was a snort and silence as Logan's dark head turned to watch the outside world fly past. I let out a small breath before focusing on the road in front of me. We were almost at the mall complex I wanted to visit, a few more turns and we would be right at its front—hopefully empty—door.

Logan groaned as I rolled up to the parking garage of the large shopping mall, "really?" he questioned, "this place will probably be buzzing with sweaty teenagers and the like," he pointed out, shooting me a pleading look.

I shook my head in amusement, "in case you've forgotten, large and none too bright, Professor ends our school year about a fortnight before official schools and colleges so our students can get home without worrying about traffic," I said with a self satisfied smile.

Logan hesitated before nodding, waiting until the car parked, "come on then I don't want to be here longer than I have too," he muttered, throwing the door open and lumbering out.

"Ever the social one aren't we Logan?" I muttered watching his large form start to saunter away.

I shook my head at his retreating form before copying his actions; slamming and locking the car door behind myself. I jogged to catch up with his long strides, my hair bobbing in the high pony tail I had forced it into. I sighed when he started walking faster... just to spite me, I'll bet.

"I have the keys to your only ride home," I sang, running past him.

I heard him growl some curses under his breath as I reached the air conditioned entrance, turning on my heel to send him an impatient mock-scowl. He continued at his comfortable pace and made me wait—scowl and all—for him to reach me.

I whacked him on the arm as we entered, "enough of that," I scolded, before continuing calmly, "now whose on our list?" I asked, my eyes roaming over the multiple shops with millions of different sales on.

Logan shrugged noncommittally, "everybody?" he guessed.

I chuckled, "close enough," I muttered under my breath, moving forward and dragging a foul mouthed Logan behind me.

* * *

><p>I grinned at Logan's huff of annoyance as I pulled the ringing cell phone out of my pocket, purposefully ignoring the question he had been asking for ages. I read the caller I.D before shooting Logan a smirk and holding the device up to my ear.<p>

"Hey Jean," I greeted, sifting through some dresses, "what's up?"

I heard a small nervous chuckle on the other end, "hey Ivy," she said back, "what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged before realizing she couldn't see the action, "oh uh, shopping with Logan," I said, a small wince gracing my features at I looked at the man in question.

"Mistake number one," Jean stated, a chuckle reaching my ears.

I scoffed, "tell me about it, I was hoping he would only be an annoyance once he became impatient..." I trailed off watching the man cautiously sniffing at some body cream.

"Logan's always impatient though," Jean reminded me.

"Don't I know it," I muttered dejectedly, sighing loudly and letting my hand ghost over a small silvery number.

I frowned at the dress as Jean answered, "Well if you didn't you do now," she said before silence rang down the phone line.

I cocked my head, sensing Jean had something to tell me, "What's up Jean?" I asked, pulling the dress off its hook to look at it properly. Storm was complaining about her lack of 'girly' clothes the other day... and this was in her size...

"You know how I've been feeling sick?" Jean started before her voice slowed and she fell silent.

I chuckled practically hearing the rest of the conversation in my head, "morning sickness is a bitch," I told the red head, draping the dress over my arm.

"You know what I'm going to say don't you?" she said, a dangerous glint in her voice.

I shrugged again, "uh... you have... Lyme disease?" I said nervously, chuckling to myself.

I heard her splutter, "No I do not have Lyme disease," she clarified, speaking tiredly as though she was repeating herself.

"I'm pregnant,"

I smiled, even though I—on some level—already knew, "congratulations," I said warmly, wanting nothing more than to hug the red head and never let go... well I'd loosen my grip when the baby bump came along.

"I wanted to tell you in person but I'm too impatient," she said, giggling slightly, "but I expect a hug and girlish squeal when you get home. Deal?" she practically demanded, her tone leaving no room for negotiation.

I sighed but agreed nonetheless, wishing my best friend good health until I returned. I slipped my phone back into my pocket before turning to look for the large hunk of a man I was 'blessed' to call my boyfriend. Wrinkles marred my brow as I looked around the small feminine store, my eyes roaming over every person but not finding the man.

"Impossible," I grumbled under my breath, going up to the counter to buy the soft material I cradled in my arms.

The shop keeper smiled falsely, "hello, just this for today?" she asked her voice high.

I nodded and shot her a too bright smile, "yes, thank you," I said sweetly, watching her quickly scan the item before folding it neatly and placing it in a labelled bag.

"Thank you for shopping here, please come again," she intoned, her smile showing her teeth.

I nodded distractedly and walked outside impatiently. I checked the dress before looking up to see Logan relaxing in the overly plush leather chairs they provide for tired shoppers. I raised a brow and walked forward, turning so I could sit by him before placing the bag on his lap.

"Got it for Storm," I told him as he carefully pulled out the dress, "think she'll like it?" I asked, watching him look over the material before plopping it back into its bag.

"It's nice," he assured me, leaning over to plant a soft but firm kiss on my lips.

I hummed into the kiss before pulling back, "want me to say it's from both of us or did you want to get her something yourself?" I asked standing and pulling the sluggish man with me.

He looked thoughtful, "jewellery?" he said simply.

I raised a brow, "what did you get her last year?" I asked him.

He smirked, "jewellery," he informed me, taking my hand and pulling me until I was walking at his side comfortably.

I shook my head in amusement, "maybe we should try something different this year?" I offered, "oh and I know what we should get Jean," I said before adding, "and Scooter."

Logan smiled, "and that is?"

"A pram... maybe a crib?" I said before watching shock and understanding contort his features.

"Earplugs?" he offered with a gentle smile.

I shook my head fondly, my gaze leaving his to scope out another shop. I froze when I saw an antique shop, "this way," I murmured, tugging Logan along with me.

He looked around before shooting me a curious glance, "Professor and Storm?" I asked, pursing my lips.

Logan hesitated before nodding, "good idea," he praised before turning to start stalking around the shop. I rolled my eyes at him, a small smile painting my lips before I followed his example and began to search the selves.

After ten minutes I found plenty of beautiful and eccentric items... but I was unsure about who would want what. I frowned as I pulled out my phone, my fingers flying across the screen as I typed out a message.

_Just saw an antique atlas from before my time, Professor will like? –IR_

I sent the message before cradling the phone in my hand and standing near the mentioned item... just in case someone tried to snag it.

_I think he would yes, but if you end up buying it tell me, I'll buy a globe to match it :) –JG_

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before reaching out to grab the gorgeous old book and hold it in my arms. Leave it to Jean to find a way to do something together. I walked up to the counter as I sent her a final text.

_Buying it, you had better get the globe preggers ;) –IR_

I placed the atlas on the table and went through the same fake conversation I went through with the blonde at the dress store. Money exchange hands before I turned to wander and find Logan; that man had a habit of disappearing...

"What'd you buy this time?" he muttered in my ear, a hand coming around to poke around in the plain white plastic bag.

I snapped the bag out of his reach with a small giggle, "no," I said, "buy your own."

He wrinkled his nose, "buy my own what?" he insisted, his hand opening the bag to reveal the name of the book it had been holding, "atlas?" he asked.

I nodded, "Professor, from both of us, Jean and Scooter are buying a Globe to match," I stated proudly.

Logan nodded, chuckling, "now do you plan to get all our Christmas shopping done today or what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Logan language for; I want to get the hell out of here!" I murmured under my breath gesturing him to follow me as I made my way back to the car.

I hadn't brought much, just the dress, atlas and something for Logan when he wasn't looking. But that was hidden underneath layers of women's underwear and beauty products. Basically anything to throw him off the scent and hopefully my master plan was working.

We walked calmly out to the car, bantering playful as we walked, our shoes slapping against the tar sealed parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, Ohmygerd how hard is it to update at least once a week? I mean really, put some effort in Taila!<strong>

**-Taila**


	6. Numb

**A/N OMG I SUCK AT UPDATING! WHAT IS WITH THAT! I am so so so sorry, I am honestly going to try a lot harder to start updating more I swear. I hope you still have interest in this story.**

**Thanks to A Person and Vulcanlover12 for the reviews makes me a happy writer!**

**I own nothing and if you recognize it I don't own it sadly.**

* * *

><p>I moaned loudly, "I have to go coo and squeal over Jean's stomach don't I?" I asked my eyes trailing Logan's figure as he hastily threw the bags in the closet. I winced when I heard something hit the hard floor, "careful," I warned darkly, before dropping myself back on the bed and closing my eyes.<p>

The corner of Logan's mouth twitched up, "you don't _have_ too..." he said, moving to stand in front of me, arms crossed, "it's just that if you don't, Jean will probably hunt you down and... kill you with her mind," he finished smiling before patting my knee.

I chuckled and pushed him away, "thanks for that," I smiled, shaking my head.

Logan's answering smile was warm as he sat down on the bed next to me, his eyes trained solely on my own before going to wander around the room. We fell into a comfortable silence, small bangs and the occasional voice the only sound that penetrated the walls around us. I sighed inaudibly, my fingers begging to itch at the burning in my neck; which I quickly allowed.

When my fingers touched my neck, I noticed how hot it felt to the touch. I cringed slightly as my cool finger tips brushed the angry skin, a small burst of pain making me mumble under my breath. At the small—almost inaudible—sound Logan's head tilted to the side, absently signalling he had heard the noise. I looked up, my fingers lazily but cautiously lingering on my neck, as I offered him a weak smile.

He frowned, small lines appearing between his eyebrows as a hand came up to push at mine, "what's wrong?" he asked gruffly.

I shrugged, letting my head fall to the side, "dunno, I think something bit me," I brushed off, giving him another soft smile when he sent me an almost scolding look.

Just as he leant in for a closer look I jumped up, startling him slightly, "come on, we have a nonexistent baby bump to fawn over!" I exclaimed, practically skipping to the door.

"You mean _you_ have a nonexistent..."

"Oh no you don't, you are not weaselling your way out of this!" I fumed, taking one of his hands in both of mine and dragging him down the hallways.

* * *

><p>"Here I was thinking I would be searching the halls for you two," Jean said tiredly, smiling at me from over a student's shoulder.<p>

I winked back, watching Scooter practically beam with pride as someone spoke to him. I chuckled, moving over to Jean's side hesitantly, hoping to avoid the small group huddled around the already exhausted red head. When I finally reached her side, her hand automatically sought mine out, clasping it tightly.

"You look tired there preggers," I told her, watching a smile come over her features.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much..." she waved her hand at the room, "_congratulations_ I've had to live with today," she said, shooting Scooter a small look over her shoulder before facing me again.

I giggled, "Just you wait for the flowers and balloons!" I faked swooned, squeezing her hand playfully.

Her eyes widened, "oh dear God..." she trailed off making me laugh heartily.

I shook my head, "so are you two going to find out the sex of the baby or leave it for a surprise?" I asked, smiling at her thoughtful look.

"I honestly don't know. Scott and I haven't really had a lot of time today to ourselves," she explained, shaking someone's hand and thanking them quickly.

I bit my tongue as the person congratulated her, waiting patiently for the young girl to leave my best friends side. Jean sent me a small look as the tiny female squeezed her way back through the throng of people.

I frowned suddenly, dropping the small smirk I had previously been sporting, "hey have you seen Storm?" I asked, cocking my head.

Jean's shoulder slumped, "no... But she knows about the baby," she said sadly.

I frowned deeper, "why would Storm ignore something so big?" I mumbled to myself, taking my hand back as another student came to congratulate Jean.

I walked towards the door way, sparing Logan a quick look as my feet led me from the large sitting room. He was deep in conversation with the father-to-be and didn't notice me slipping out of the room silently, and hopefully wouldn't for a while.

I quickly walked down the halls, my legs eating up the distance between the sitting room and Storm's bedroom, where she'd hopefully be. But given my luck I'll be searching the damn mansion for the next few hours looking for the tanned woman... or of course Logan will find me... either way; bad mood pending.

I sighed, climbing the stairs as I hurried forwards, intent of finding the small woman. The desire to find out why she was acting so... aloof and distant grew until I was almost _desperate_ for the answer. And hopefully she'd tell me... I mean why wouldn't she? She considered me a friend right?

I hope as much, otherwise the upcoming conversation was going to get pretty awkward. For me at least, I mean why—

I stopped in my tracks—and thoughts—when I bumped into a hulking shape in the middle of the hallway. I absently rubbed my nose, already spilling apologies before I meet the shapes eyes and I frowned.

"Victor?" I said, my voice sounding too loud for the quiet passageway.

He smiled blandly, "Ivy," he grumbled, "looking for something?" he asked.

I shifted on my feet anxiously, "yeah, uh have you seen Storm?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ororo?" he repeated, "she's in her room I believe."

I nodded my thanks before going to move past him. A hand on my stomach stopped me short, "oh I wouldn't, poor thing hasn't been very well lately," he said, finishing the sentence with a teeth baring grin.

I nodded and took a few steps back, so he wasn't touching me anymore, "maybe Jean should check up on her then," I mumbled.

Victor chuckled humourlessly, "and risk the baby getting sick?" he asked feigning shock. Quite badly too might I just add.

"What was I thinking?" I said tonelessly, forcing a smile. Something wasn't right... Victor wasn't acting like... well Victor.

"I uh... better go find Logan... he's probably sniffing up and down the halls by now," I said, chuckling plainly before turning on my heel and heading back the way I had came.

Before I turned the corner though, I stopped, "hey Victor? You know you can trust me right?" I asked, spinning around to study his facial expression.

Shock flitted across his features for a split second before he managed to say, "Yeah... yeah I know," and give me a real smile.

As I walked past the corner, I narrowed my eyes at no one in particular. I could faintly hear Victor's footsteps receding down the hall, back the way he had came. Probably back towards Storm... So if he was allowed to see her then why the hell can't I?

* * *

><p>"So... that's a no?" I asked, running a brush through my hair slowly.<p>

Logan wandered out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, "yup," he said before stuffing the brush back in his mouth.

I bit my lip, "he just seemed a bit... off I guess," I shrugged, "something's bothering him and I think he needs his _brother_" I told him, standing up and moving towards the window, absently wrapping an arm around my middle.

"We haven't been brothers for a long time," Logan reminded me, toothbrush now forgotten in the bathroom.

I turned to give him a half smile, "maybe you should change that then?" I offered, my gaze returning to the starless sky.

Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose, though I felt it did nothing to ease the headache he could probably feel growing, "I... feel that if I try... it'll be..." his hands waved in front of him, frustration painting his features.

"A waste of your time?" I finished, moving forwards and grabbing his hands to stop the frantic movements.

He nodded defeated, turning my hands over and running his fingers along the crease lines on my palm. We didn't say much after that; Logan was lost in thought and I was lost in him. I understand his frustrations, it would be difficult not to but I didn't understand why he didn't want to try.

I blinked lazily, exhaustion making it harder to open them once they were closed, "we should hit the sack," Logan commented quietly, his voice shattering the silence.

I blearily looked up at him and gave a nod, letting him gently led me to the edge of the bed. I dropped down, laying my head down on the soft pillow before turning to face my partner.

"You're... going to talk to him tomorrow," I informed him, yawning and scuttling closer.

"Sure," Logan answered sarcastically, his arm wrapping possessively around me "why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>There we are, sorry for the slight shortness and... Confusing status of this chapter but you know me...<strong>

**Review and you can... uh... help Logan brush his teeth?**

**-Taila**


	7. Dark Horse

**A/N Hey guys, so luckily I'm not so bad with my updates now. Finally managed to get my updates under control thank goodness!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"You're not even going to bother are you?" I asked, slipping the shirt over my head so I could glare at my stubborn lover.<p>

Logan winced almost unnoticeably, "I will, I just have to wait for the right time," he protested weakly, "and I barely see Victor as it is so..." he trailed off, sending me an apologetic smile before pulling his boots.

Apparently before Logan came to find me yesterday he was roped into looking at some cars with Scott. Apparently the father-to-be was taking his role very seriously and was intent on finding the perfect family friendly—yet stylish—car. I chuckled as I remembered the slight shock and hesitance on Logan's face when he informed me this morning.

"What are you getting up to today?" he asked suddenly, shocking me out of my thoughts as his warm hand encompassed mine.

I blinked and looked down at his large hand, smiling as it dwarfed my own, "I don't know," I replied honestly, "probably anything that needs to be done around the house, now that Jean's pregnant everyone's going to be tiptoeing around her," I reminded him, "which means everything ranging from boxes to books are going to be too heavy and dangerous for the baby," I added, mumbling as I held Logan's hand to my cheeks, feeling the calloused skin.

"So should I expect the Christmas tree to be up and what not?" he chuckled, watching me with big chocolate eyes.

I cocked a brow, "you expect me to lug around a tree before spending an hour dangling pretty bobbles on the leaves?" I asked him sarcastically.

He smiled in response before moving to reach around me, his eyes set on the large brush resting on the vanity, "you have a few knots in the back of your head," he explained, "I'll get them," he offered.

I sighed but let him run the brush through my hair, savouring the gentle strokes and the heat I felt at my back. His hands made quick work of the tangles and he dropped the brush back on wooden vanity, kissing the top of my head before grabbing his jacket and slipping his arms through it. I got a quick goodbye before he hurried out the door, shooting me a quick smile.

I sighed when the door closed behind him, his loud footsteps echoing down the hall as he hurried to meet Scott in the garage. No matter how passionately Logan claimed to dislike Jean's partner he was quite obviously lying. In his own Logan-y way he treasured the tentative but surprisingly tight knit friendship he had with Scott. Although they argued and teased each other relentlessly, their actions reminded me of brothers.

"Hey Ivy?" Storm's voice broke my revere, making my head snap up.

"Storm?" I asked shocked, shifting on my feet slightly, "uh how are you feeling?" I inquired, moving forward.

She blinked, "huh? Oh uh much better thanks," she told me sending me a blinding smile, "I was just wondering if you wanted to do a simulation in the danger room? I've got to much energy," she joked.

I frowned, "are you sure? I mean you were just sick..." I trailed off, waving my hands around pathetically.

Storm nibbled on her lower lip, "I'm sure, I just... I mean I was cooped up in bed and I just want to run and create a few storms," she laughed, a hand coming up to comb through her short cropped hair.

I nodded in understanding, "I know how you feel," I told her, rolling my eyes, "so uh sure let's go, what did you have in mind?" I asked, quickly looking down to see if I was wearing appropriate clothing.

Meh jean shorts and a cream coloured shirt with decals. We're good.

"Uh, maybe if we do a simulation about endurance?" she offered as I shut my bedroom door close behind me, "we find ourselves in rocky terrain running from enemies who are too strong for us to face?"

I nodded, pursing my lips, "I like it," I complimented, "do we have to stay together?" I asked, wondering if it would be possible for me to pick the enemies off one by one while they focused on catching the quick woman by my side. If they weren't too powerful that is.

"Yes," Storm nodded, "and no changing forms, we won't have time to slow down so it'll be too dangerous..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

I smiled, "good thinking, I guess I have to rely on my clumsy feet," I joked, waving one of said feet in the air mockingly.

Storm gave a courtesy laugh, "well you're screwed," she told me, turning to give me an a thousand kilowatt smile, "I'll be sure to speak of your sacrifice at the funeral."

I cocked a brow, "how?" I asked, smirking, "you'll be the one in the box."

She chuckled as we travelled down to the more secluded part of the mansion, "will I now? We'll have to see about that," she mused.

I shook my head and followed her, moving towards the room I had come to hate but love at the same time. Mostly because of the fond memories I had with Logan there... and his lips... and muscles...

"Hey earth to Ivy?" Storm chanted a hand waving in front of my face impatiently.

I widened my eyes as I looked over to her, smiling, "I'm alright," I said waving her hand away, "so... should we start?" I asked, moving to stand in the centre of the white room.

She nodded and went back out the door, moving to set up the stimulation we wanted. I looked down at my feet as the white ground turned grey and rough, sharp points digging into the soles of my feet painfully. I grimaced and shifted, moving on to a flat piece of stone before allowing my head to rise, eyes gazing around the changing terrain.

The sky became infested with storm clouds that could rival Ororo's before half dead trees sprouted from the ground, blocking most of my view. I bit my lip as the dead terrain screamed back at me, danger basically painted onto every rock and leaf in sight.

Storm came up behind me, "we have twenty seconds before hostiles spawn," she said absently, her own eyes scoping out the landscape.

"What are we up against?" I asked curiously, following her lead and looking around in more detail now that the scene was set.

She smirked, "nothing good," was all I got back before I heard a rumbling.

We both turned to face the stone cliff behind us, watching as the stone pulsed out of the ground, forming half a dozen shapes before colour and detail finally set in. I widened my eyes as I stared at the jackal headed men clutching large double headed axes and blades, snarling and biting at the air. They had large lupine bodies and looked food deprived and darkly coloured. I widened my eyes when I realised they were roughly taller than someone on a horse; which meant they were that much taller than me.

I nibbled on my lower lip, "what the hell have you been reading lately?" I gasped, wondering where the idea for such twisted animals came from.

"Egyptian mythology," she said back, a large grin painting her features, "I based them off the God of Death," she informed me.

I nodded, "Anubis," I remembered, "you are one twisted individual," I noted, backing away as the warriors in front of me started advancing, their snarls echoing off the walls and sounding long after their jaws closed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Storm breathed, bright eyes glued to the movements of our enemy.

"We can't outrun them, not on open ground like this, we need to get to those trees if we want to survive this," I mumbled, jumping slightly when a bark reached my ears.

"I stimulated an old temple somewhere in said trees," Storm said and I tuttered looking over at her and frowning, "what?" she asked, shrugging one shoulder.

"I don't know, that just sounds so cliché!" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes at a particularly nasty looking... jackal-head-boy, "feel like I'm on temple run or something," I said with a large smile.

Storm looked sheepish, "I may or may not have been playing that on my phone while bed ridden," she muttered with a small smile tugging at her lips.

I threw my hands in the air, "have you no originality?" I demanded before one of the creatures dove forward, courageous from the sudden movement I'd made.

I squealed and moved back, almost falling on my ass before I spun on my feet, skipping along the stones in my hurry to reach the trees. I heard Storm laugh from beside me and I turned slightly watching as she ran with a smile on her face. Did she honestly find this amusing?

Damn.

"Hey Storm?" I puffed, shouting over the wind rushing past my ears.

"Yeah?" she grunted, vaulting over a fallen log as we heard—and felt—heavy footsteps closing in.

"We can't actually..." I gasped as a tree whipped past me, slicing through my shirt, "we can't actually get hurt by those things can we?" I asked suddenly frightened of what those things could do if they caught me or Storm.

"Uh well," she grunted again, almost falling if it hadn't been for my hand on her elbow, "yes, and you'll feel the pain and all but it's all an illusion remember," she struggled to say while running.

"So I'll have my guts ripped out but it's all in my head?" I said sarcastically, tripping over my own feet when Storm called out, her slim finger pointing at a moss covered stone wall.

I felt my heart leap at the possibility of safety before I remembered the fact that these things were huge and had more on their side. I puffed as we hurried forward, practically feeling the creatures' hot breath on the back of our necks. I didn't know you could really do that, stimulate a creature of your own creation. How would you?

Storm called out, signalling that she had found a way in. I banked towards her, hating the way we were separated by a few dead, hanging branches.

"Here!" she cried, grabbing my arm and flinging me through an old wooden door.

And I mean _through._

"Ah!" I screamed, tears watering my eyes as I struggled to my feet. I had been hurt in the danger room before but my wounds were always gone by the time I remembered them and I always thought my gifts had helped the healing process. But if what Storm says is true, the pain I'm feeling now is an illusion... and so is the blood coating my fingertips.

"What are you sitting around for?" Storm snapped, her hands roughly grabbing my upper arms as she dragged me down the daunting hallway in front of us.

As we ran I looked behind us, expecting to the jackal headed monsters hot on our tail. But I was meet with an empty and damp stretch of stone, "where are they?" I stammered, my feet flying across the floor.

"Too big to get through the door," she panted, slowing down as we reached a door, hands instantly flying out to bang against the wood.

I raised a brow at her and joined in, "what?" she complained when I rolled my eyes, "I had to give them a weakness," she defended.

I nodded in understanding, scoffing and moving Storm back from the door. She frowned at me as I backed up too, turning before I charged at the door, relying on my weight and brute strength to smash it open. Thankfully the door caved under the pressure and I fell to the floor, my gaze flying to the end of another long stretch. No hostiles.

"We're clear," I grunted, standing and jogging down the hall.

Storm quickly ran to my side, gaze flying around before she stopped, disbelief colouring her features when she saw the multiple doorways and turnoffs, "What the hell! I asked for a damn temple not a maze," she yelled at no one in particular.

I growled under my breath, "Think I got enough time to change now?" I wondered absently, eyes staying glued to one door in particular. I frowned, slowly moving forward; something was behind there...

The door flew open, shards and splinters cutting into my face as I flew back. When I looked back I saw two of the warriors, fighting each other to get through the door first. I grabbed Storm as one shouldered his way through, dragging her into the first door I could.

I slammed the door behind us, eyes flying around, looking for a way to lock the door even if it was only temporary. Storm was panting as I placed an iron bar through the large bar lock, begging it to hold as I looked for a way out.

"Shit, I feel like I made those things too powerful," she shuddered, jumping as growling could be heard on the other side of the door, before banging echoed through the room.

I nodded, "you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys there yah go, and yes there is a reason for the long danger room session. One its filler but its' also plot and two I really like Egyptian gods and the like (my mum's a Egypt nerd, we have relics scattered around the house) and my favourite is Anubis, not because he is the God of Death but because he has the head of a jackal. I fell in love with his "warriors" when they starred in one of my favourite movies when I was a kid.<strong>

**The movie was The Mummy Returns is you're wondering. I watched it so much I wore the disc out, I can practically say it word for word. Look up what the Anubis warriors from the movie look like and you'll understand what they look like**

**-Taila**


	8. All The Things She Said

**A/N I am back and yes I know you missed me, no need to write me heaps of reviews. I'm lying *sobbing***

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's POV<strong>

"They're going to go get in," Storm muttered, her feet carrying her away from the collapsing door.

I spared her a glance, not bothering to answer her as my hands flew over the wall. There had to be a catch, a door, something that could get us out of here. I hissed as I felt the sharp stone slice at my hand, splitting the skin cleanly.

"It's no use," Storm groaned, coming towards me, "I don't think there are any secret passageways or anything," she waved off, eyes flying between me and the door.

I followed her gaze and winced when I saw the cracks decorating the door. Storm was right; there was no way out of this. The creepy Anubis things would get in and we would be screwed. Unless...

"Do you have to see the sky to, you know, manipulate the weather?" I asked suddenly, spinning so I could face Storm's shivering form.

She blinked in shock before looking thoughtful, "Uh, I think so..." she trailed off; jumping when howling could be heard echoing from behind the door.

I growled in frustration, "Have you ever tried?" I demanded, moving to grab her hand and drag her away from the creaking wooden door.

"It's not going to hold," she whispered, eyes wide as she stared it down.

I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me, "This isn't real Storm remember? But I don't like losing so you are going to try create a tornado to get us out of here" I soothed, rubbing her shoulders absently before walking towards the door and readying myself with a deep breath.

I may not be able to fight those creepy thingy's but I could hopefully hold them off long enough for Storm to get us the hell out of here. _Hopefully _being the keyword people.

Storm nodded, the fear in her eyes fading when the words '_this isn't real' _reached her ears. As if by magic—I wouldn't be surprised—Storm snapped to attention, a determined expression coming over her features as her hands clenched by her sides. I smiled minutely before facing the door again, a grim expression painting my face as I copied Storm's actions; clenching my fists tightly.

I was so not going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>"So yes or no?" Scott asked into the cell phone. Again.<p>

Logan grumbled under his breath, turning to look over the car lot with narrowed eyes. Scott had been at it for hours; he'd find a car then ring Jean and tell her about it. Then they'd proceed to argue about it for the next ten minutes before Scott would give up and tell his pregnant partner that he'd find a better one.

Then the cycle repeated itself.

"It's uh..." Scott looked closely at the information taped to the cars bonnet, "_Mar's Red,"_ he said slowly.

He looked thoughtful for a few seconds making Logan huff and shift on his feet impatiently, "A Mazda and its only $30,000."

Scott suddenly sighed and smiled, "I'll see but even if I don't I can always take a picture," he offered before saying he loved her and then hanging up.

Logan looked over at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed, "Done?" he grunted, watching the mutant with wary eyes.

God help him if they had to go to another damn car lot...

"Jean likes it," Scott exclaimed, looking relieved, "She wants me to see if I could take it home today but I'm not sure. I probably can," he shrugged off, already walking towards the nearest salesman.

Logan took a deep breath before beginning to trail after Scott, his boots clomping against the concrete pavement and echoing through the lot. While Logan was not a patient man, he knew when to shut up and just go with it. And lately that had been the case.

Jean was pregnant, Scott was worried, Storm was sick, Victor was apparently going back to his evil ways and Ivy was hoping he could fix it all.

Not that he was angry at any of them—not even Victor surprisingly—he was just tired. He wanted to make it all better but he wasn't sure if he could and that's why he didn't try. What if Ivy became hopeful and then he failed and disappointed her? He didn't think he'd be able to live with himself after that, didn't think he's ever make it past having a defeated look that was meant for him paint her beautiful features.

But he also didn't think he should back out, not when she was depending on him.

Logan growled a little to himself, shaking his head in amused anger. Why did she make him act like this? Logan was perfectly happy pretending he didn't care and staying out of everyone else's business. But then she had to come around and turn his life completely upside down.

_How cliché_, he thought, watching Scott signing a few pages through the window in front of him,_ but I don't think anything fits it better_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's POV<strong>

So... the walls gone.

Like gone, gone.

As in, not there anymore.

I gaped at the massive hole in the side of the stone building, my eyes flying over the ragged edges before landing on a smug looking Storm. Her eyes were back to their normal warm brown and her hands were lowering back to her sides before she turned to face me.

"Good enou—Ivy look out!" she yelled, her expression going from smug to scared in a split second.

I didn't get time to register what she said before I felt an axe plunge into my shoulder with enough force to split a tree in half. I felt the pain shoot through my body, setting my nerve endings on fire before I felt the axe roughly removed.

After that all I saw was Storms terrified face then a darkness so complete it seemed never ending.

* * *

><p>"So she's out for the count then?" Victor asked, crouching next to Ivy Ryder's unconscious body.<p>

Storm shifted on her feet before sitting on the white floor next to him, "Yeah she died in the danger room, that leaves you out of it for... uh maybe a couple of hours?" she guessed, brushing some of Ivy's flaming locks from her face.

Victor nodded, "Good," he stated before standing back to his full height and giving Storm a small smile, "I'll help you carry her to the medical bay," he commented.

Storm nodded, "I was hoping you would do that," she joked, guilt still dancing in her eyes as she ambled to her feet.

Victor easily caught the emotion and frowned, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, "You're doing the right thing by helping me Storm, you know that don't you?" he asked, sending her another uncharacteristic smile.

Storm smiled back, the guilt starting to fade, "I know, come on then, we won't have too long."

Victor nodded before looking down at Ivy's unconscious body, her face twisted in great pain. He narrowed his eyes before bending down and picking her up, cradling her against his chest as he followed behind Storm.

"It's this way," Storm informed him, pointing down another stark white hallway with a bored expression.

Victor knew better though, he could see the fear behind her dark eyes and happy facade. He had learnt to read her in the time they'd had together and he was honing the skill more and more each day. He could tell she was frightened.

"Storm?" he said gruffly, forcing the younger woman to turn and face him just as they reached the medical bay door.

"Yeah?" she asked softly, her voice quiet as the metal doors opened behind her stiff form.

"How many times do I have to tell you that what you're doing is right?" he asked. He'd tell her more times than he could count if it made her believe him.

"As many times as it takes for me to bash your head in," she teased, watching Victor place Ivy's limp body on the examining table before she winced at what she saw in front of her.

Victor had moved over to the equipment cupboard and was pulling out a tray of scalpels.

* * *

><p>Bright light? Check.<p>

Feeling like I'm floating? Check.

Annoying nagging voice? Check.

Wait, was that last one even meant to be there? I'd never heard of a near death experience that spoke of bright lights and annoyingly naggy voices you can't seem to get away from. If this was paradise, I have been rightfully screwed. I will not put up with that annoying, nagging, persistent, whiny and overall irritat—

"Ivy would you please just open your eyes already!"

Well. That was Storm. So maybe not paradise? Something more along the lines of fire and brimstone perhaps...

"I know you awake so stop being so stubborn and just open your eyes," she spoke again, maybe me snap my eyes open _just_ so I could glare at her.

"I was contemplating the meaning of life thanks," I snapped, sitting up absently before gawking and lying back down. Wow I felt stiff, like I had been thrown across the room a few times and had an axe lodged into my shoulder.

Oh _wait._

"Finally," she muttered before sending me a small smile, her relief shining in her eyes.

I raised a brow before bringing up a hand to rub at my neck, "What happened?" I demanded, "And what, may I ask, provoked you to give those damned creatures weapons!" I screamed, glaring heatedly at the woman in front of me.

Storm looked shocked at the outburst, her body angling away from my fuming form, "Uh... well if you die in the danger room you kind of get knocked out in real life... I just made the creatures like I read them... you know in the books they had weapons so I... uh," she said this all with a small voice, her eyes darting across the room in guilt before landing on my neck.

I grunted, good she felt guilty. I dropped back against the table, my neck throbbing in pain at the movement, shocking me out of my temperamental anger. I frowned, if I was only injured in the danger room why did my neck hurt so much? I raised a cautious hand to my neck, intent of finding the source of my pain but Storms hand stopped me.

I frowned over at her, "Storm?" I asked gently, my small temper tantrum already over and forgotten.

She smiled slowly, "You hurt yourself when you fell."

My frown deepened, "On what? The danger room is empty when the stimulation ends," I reminded her. What on earth was wrong with Storm?

"Your hand," she answered, almost too quickly, "your nails cut into your neck, it's nothing to bad, just a small wound," she added a bright smile on the end and I watched her warily.

"Okay," I mumbled, pulling my hand back from her grip and dropping it to my lap before watching her from the corners of my eyes as she moved around the room.

I watched as she uselessly moved items around the room, creating the illusion she was cleaning when she wasn't. In fact she was putting everything in the wrong places. I knew this place like the back of my hand—thank you to all those who caused that!—and knew how Jean liked the place to be set out.

She was doing it wrong.

I was about to point out Storm's multiple mistakes but instead decided it was best for me to keep my mouth shut for once. I had promised myself a long time ago that if any of my friends were acting strange or something was on their mind I would find out what it was and then try my hardest to fix the problem.

I frowned, suddenly wondering if Logan had spoken to Victor at all. I didn't want him to feel like he had too, I was only suggesting that it might be good for both of them. I sighed, watching Storm potter around the room needlessly.

Something was plaguing the school...

* * *

><p><strong>So something didn't sit quite well with me in this chapter. I don't know what it was, I've said what I've wanted to say but I think the way I said it was a bit low quality? I would love if you guys could tell me if you thought something was up with this chapter too. Doesn't have to be a review, a PM is always nice too.<strong>

**-Taila**


	9. Everybody's Fool

**A/N Hay! I am back and ready to write... Although I still feel like crap -.-**

**I own nothing... So excuse me as I go cry in a corner.**

* * *

><p>Twin grey eyes roamed over the jean clad backside of the Wolverine, watching the muscles in his back and legs working as he moved forward. A pink tongue darted out to wet rose coloured lips before the eyes shifted away, moving upwards towards the window she was use to staring through.<p>

There was still no sign of the beautiful red head she longed to watch.

A frustrated sigh left the woman's lips as she leant back, eyes straying back to the two men admiring the cars below her. She watched on absently, biting her lips as she pondered the whereabouts of her target. Ivy was often able to be seen through one of the many windows, or even swimming happily...

The only times when she couldn't see the red head were when she was in the more unsavoury parts of the manor. Like the medical bay or the danger room.

She looked down to the small screen she held in her hands, watching the numbers fly around the screen. They hadn't tampered with _it_ again, not after she had set it to go off last time they had. Obviously they now understood that she wasn't against killing the young woman if she had too.

"Jean!"

After the loud yell sounded, her eyes snapped to the entrance of the manor in time to watch a lean red head walk out. Curiosity lit up the grey eyes and they narrowed in suspicion.

Jean Grey had been brutally injured the last time she had seen her, her mouth open in a silent scream. Also, if her memory was correct, Jean had had to hitch a ride on her targets back.

But now she had a strong stride, not so much as a limp. No sign of her previous injury whatsoever. Not even a damn—_Ah!_ Plump lips curled up in a sardonic smile as her eyes noticed the protective hand.

The protective hand that rested on her stomach.

_I could use this,_ she thought, watching the woman smile in approval at the shiny red car in the driveway. Another thought crossed the woman's mind as she watched the red head lug the other two inside.

_This just got a whole lot more interesting_

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's POV<strong>

The definition of awkward never made more sense to me than it did now; watching Storm wander around and my own chest rise and fall with my breathing.

To say that the air was thick with tension was an understandment. In all honestly it felt as though I was being suffocated, my mouth full of cotton balls and my throat dry.

"How... How did you manage to get me in here? I mean, I know I'm heavier than I look," I joked, watching Storm hesitate in her movements when I spoke up.

"Took a while," she muttered weakly, "But you're not that heavy."

I quirked a brow, "Oh really? My scales must be lying to me then," I said flatly, turning to watch a small decorative hour-glass pour lazily.

"They never do anything else," she answered, her hands stilling as she realised she had nothing left to do.

I managed a small smile, hoping to get one in return but only getting a deep-set frown. I blinked before looking down at my body, which was practically humming with the need to stand up and move. I worried my lip with my teeth as my arms came up behind me, helping me push my upper body off the metal examination chair.

Storm started forward before she stopped and watched me struggle, as if she was unsure I would want her help. I sent her a look and waved a hand, inclining her forward so I could use her strength. She hurried forward then, one arm wrapping around my waist as she lifted me slightly.

I ignored the small shock of pain in my neck, choosing instead to focus on my feet gently pressing against the hard floor. Storm muttered under her breath as she helped me move, but I couldn't catch the words said. Her voice was too soft spoken and slurred so it only reached my ears as white noise.

"Be careful, you'll be very stiff and sore," she predicted louder, wincing when I did and tensing when I did.

I chuckled, "Thankfully I have a small amount of regenerative ability so I should heal..." I trailed off and went slack, almost missing Storm's next comment as one thought hit me hard.

"Well I guess you can thank your Dad for that yeah?" she asked.

The quip flew over my head as I slowly looked over to Storm, confusion written all over my face, "Why is my neck sore? Why is there still an open wound there?" I asked in a small voice, fingers reaching up to absently scratch at the aching laceration on my lower neck, "I should've healed by now."

Storm's fingers twitched, showing that she clearly wanted to stop my fingers from probing the wound. She didn't, but her eyes watched my every movement with something that resembled panic.

"There's..." her voice went weak and she looked at a loss for words.

I raised a brow, "There's what?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice soft but strong.

"A foreign piece of material in your neck," she finished lamely.

I felt my cheek twitch, but didn't allow myself to show any other emotion, "What?"

Storm swallowed and backed away from me, leaving me alone to hold myself up, "There's a foreign material in your neck so your body isn't healing around it. Your body's trying to flush it out before it heals," she told me, offering a weak smile before she looked down at her hands.

"Oh..." I mumbled, hesitantly trying to walk away and stretch my muscles. I travelled over to the far side of the room, admittedly trying to put some distance between myself and Storm.

When I turned back to face her, her hand was reaching towards me in a clear sign of panic. I froze and stared at her in bewilderment; there was no danger around and my legs weren't breaking under me so I couldn't see anything wrong.

I leant against the counter behind me, watching as she retracted her hand and opened her mouth to explain herself. She didn't manage to get one word out before I held up a hand to stop her, my wide eyes glued to the small sterile sink off to my left.

There, sitting a small puddle was a bloodied scalpel.

I felt my heart thundering in my chest as one hand detached from my middle to reach out and pick up the small instrument. A small squeak of surprise left me as I instinctively dropped the scalpel, watching it clatter on the floor.

"Is that _my_ blood?" I asked, looking down on the silver knife with disgust.

Storm looked lost, her large eyes were frightened and filled with uncertainty, "I... I-it's..." She took a deep breath, "Y-yes," she admitted sheepishly.

I took a small calming breath, "Why?" was all I asked.

"We, I-I mean, I tried to remove the... thing," she waved off, looking down at the scalpel.

I swallowed thickly, "We?" I asked determinedly.

Storm fell into silence as we both stared down at the bright crimson that painted the white floor beneath our feet. It was splattered haphazardly around, a few dots even reaching the ground half a metre away. I was almost lost in the over-whelming red before I remembered that I wanted—no needed—an answer.

"Storm? Who is we?" I asked again, giving her a heated look.

She sighed, "Victor," she breathed out, "Victor and myself, no one else," she promised, exhaustion starting to paint her face and age it a few years.

I nodded in understanding, "Then why lie about it?" I asked in confusion, "If all you were doing is trying to help me heal, why all the secrecy?"

Storm sighed, "I-I can't say... I'm so sorry," she spluttered, moving away as if I would reach out and strike her.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance before rubbing the bridge of my nose, "Why can't you say?" I asked tiredly, my tired mind coming up with a thousand conspiracies. And none of them were good.

"It's not my place."

I turned a glare on the woman in front of me, feeling like I actually _would_ reach out and hit her. Instead of the panic I suppose I should've felt, all I felt was steadily growing flame of anger twisting in my chest. This was my life and my body; why couldn't she tell me something that was wrong with it?

"Who's place is it then?" I demanded, all friendliness gone from my voice.

Storm looked up at my tone but quickly averted her gaze, "I suppose you could ask Victor?" she offered.

I blinked before nodding and turning sharply on my heel, leaving the small bloody mess on the floor for Storm to clean. I had a feral mutant to find.

My footsteps sounded weak and mismatched as I stumbled drunkenly towards the elevator that would take me upstairs. As I waited in the clean space my hands drifted towards my neck again, pushing at the tender skin surrounding the oozing wound.

_I should've covered it,_ I thought as I brought my fingers down and saw a strange mix of blood and pus lightly coating my hands. Storm was right; my body was trying to cleanse itself and purge out the intruding object. I mentally slapped myself when I noticed I didn't ask Storm what was in there.

Not that she would've told me though. I laughed at the bitter thought as the door opened silently, allowing me access to the world beyond sterile elevators and medical rooms. I looked around briefly before turning to stalk towards Victor's room, deciding to search there first.

I rolled my shoulder as the pain in my neck flared for a second, most likely because of the fresh air hitting it. I sighed as I took in a lungful of said fresh air, relishing it after only breathing the sterile air in the medical room.

My feet carried me across the manor quickly, brain working on autopilot as I thought. It was hard to keep one coherent thought though while listening to the hundreds of theories my brain was sprouting. Most of them included my friends lying to me, betraying me, hurting me...

I sighed as I walked, my eyes straying to the window off to my left. The hair on my neck prickled and froze in my steps, slowly walking towards the clear pane of glass. I looked out the window with a deep set frown, my eyes flying over the group of people admiring a family car.

My suspicion forgotten; I turned a smile on the group, feeling warmth bloom in my chest until I saw Victor join the group, going up and patting Scott on the back. Next thing I knew my feet were carrying my down the stairs and towards the front door.

I had to speak to Victor, no questions asked. But I had to play this right, if I barged down there yelling and cussing, the groups attention would be mine but if I was careful and spoke only to Victor?

The front door was already open by the time I reached it and I walked through confidently, enjoying another burst of fresh air. After a few seconds I moved forward again, carefully shifting past people so I could reach the man I needed.

Jean saw me before I could grab Victor's attention—Shit—and I tried to offer her a smile and brush her off but Logan looked over next—Double shit!—and smiled so widely I thought his face would split in half. I hesitated then, one hand already reaching out for Victor's shoulder.

"Ivy!" Logan's voice boomed, "I've been hoping you'd come out," he said, one hand snaking around my waist as he dropped a kiss on my head.

I frowned at the boisterous behaviour before he leant down, seemingly kissing my cheek, "Someone's watching us," he muttered, continuing to play the pretence of happy boyfriend.

I blinked in confirmation, turning to hug him tightly, "I know," I mumbled back, running one hand through his hair affectionately before pulling back.

He smiled again before frowning, "What's on your neck?" he asked, moving to brush my hair back.

I quickly stopped him, much like Storm had stopped me a few moments ago, "It's nothing, I need to go," I told him quickly, turning to find Victor and seeing him walking towards the house again.

My eyes widened and I pushed away from Logan, hurrying to catch up with Victor's long strides. He was quickly walking away and I was losing my chance to speak to him before Storm did so I dropped the calm act.

"Victor!" I cried, "Wait! I need to speak with you _now_."

Victor stalled in his movements and turned, slowly meeting my gaze before looking behind me and staring down the people who had turned to look at my desperate cry. I ran up the stairs, finally reaching his side before he nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Alright," he allowed, "My room. Now"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I am so sorry for my late update, I can't even tell you how many times I re-write this. Or all the times I stared at the blank page in frustration<strong>

**-Taila**


	10. Brick By Boring Brick

**A/N Hey guys, you know just when I feel like I'm on top of my updates this happens! I end up getting so far behind it's not funny.**

**Sigh.**

**Anyway I am sorely sorry :( At the moment I am practically drenched in white and fawn coloured paint. Woo! Go painting.**

**Oh and warnings! Warnings in this chapter! *Clears throat* Swearing and shitty ass writing -.-**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Victor, I really don't have time for riddles." I snapped, my feet carrying me from one end of the room to the other.<p>

Victor shrugged, "Did you actually expect me to make this easy for you?" He chuckled.

I sighed, one hand coming up to rub at the bridge of my nose, "Well I had hoped." I admitted, dropping myself on the edge of his bed. "Listen, Storm's pretty much told me everything; I just need you to fill in the blanks."

Victor turned narrowed eyes on me, studying my expression with a keen look in his eyes. I put on my best poker face, hoping he would believe the lie as I tried my hardest not to shift in guilt. Which was a lot harder to do than it sounded...

After a few minutes of awkward silence I blinked and—apparently—gave myself away. "She hasn't told you a thing," Victor stated plainly, shaking his head like he had expected better from me.

I threw up my hands in frustration, "Well I know there's something in my neck..." I trailed off hopelessly, watching his head snap towards mine.

"So... You want to know what it is then." He asked, making me smile in relief. "And who put it there?" He added.

"Well basically yes." I said bluntly, ridding the smile from my face and turning a bored look on the man.

_Oh please tell me something you freakishly tall... Man-child? _I guessed mentally, snapping back to the present when I registered Victor speaking. My vivid green eyes watched Victor's expression change from amusement to doubt.

"I don't think you want to know the answers to either of those questions."

I frowned before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Of course I want to know..." I swallowed and forced an angry expression to paint my features. "Don't think you're protecting me or anything. Just spit it out."

Victor chuckled, all signs of his previous worry gone. "Well, you can't say I didn't warn you." He muttered before speaking aloud. "Yes there is something in your neck, as Storm told you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah..." I made circular motions with my hands, trying to egg him into speaking.

"We can't remove it. It's burrowed into your flesh and when we tried; it activated." He shrugged off simply, his voice as emotionless as one discussing the weather.

I froze. "Activated?" I squeaked, shooting up from the bed and staring over at Victor with a slightly fearful expression.

He laughed, the noise sounding flat and uninviting. "It's a bomb Ivy." He stated darkly.

My heart stopped when his laughter did. I searched his face, trying to find the signs of a lie, of a prank. My heart sank when I found nothing but open honestly and blatant curiosity. He was waiting to see how I handled the news. Yeah well he wasn't the only one.

My heart seemed to restart and time sped up once again, the sound of blood rushing in my veins filled my ears. I knew my face had paled more, the alabaster tone reaching a sickly white while dark shadows stubbornly stayed under my bright eyes. I swallowed thickly, forcing the lump back down as I fought to find the right words.

"Who..." I cleared my throat before continuing, ignoring the raspy voice I had just sported. "Who put it there?" I demanded.

Victor hesitated before smiling. He had expected this reaction then, had expected me to ignore the fear and find the facts. Like a true scientist.

"You don't know?" He asked, his voice deceptively light.

I nodded mutely, not having the strength to try and talk once again. Victor seemed to be in thought for a few seconds, his gaze seeming far away before he came back to the present.

"You wouldn't have noticed." He began. "Your body was already aching from changing multiple times in a matter of hours. You would've brushed off the pain and not registered it until we brought it to your attention." He mused, lips pursed.

I took a calming breath. "Was it during the... fight?" I managed to ask, my voice sounding low and husky almost like I had gargled sandpaper.

He nodded. "You would've ignored her close proximity. To you, she was simply draping a jacket over your shoulders..." He trailed off, eyes roaming my own as he waited for me to understand.

The puzzle pieces clicked. "No... I would've felt it if Ashleigh did that!" I finally snapped, finding the fire within myself once again. "And you weren't even there! How would you know about her jacket?"

Victor turned to gaze out the window. "Two weeks ago your beloved Aunty contacted me, asking if I would be willing to join the cause once again." He sighed heavily, running a clawed hand over his thin hair. "I refused."

"Why?" I blurted out, realising to late how distrustful the word sounded.

He sent me an amused glare. "If you tell anyone this I _will_ deny it." he said before admitting. "I like it here. With you and Jimmy. With Storm. I wouldn't give that up for a cause I never believed in in the first place."

I shook my head distractedly. The stupid feral still hadn't learnt to call his brother by his right name yet. It was always _Jimmy this_ and _Jimmy that_.

"She got to the whole bragging stage after that; happy to tell me the reasons why she was ahead of us. She told me about the bomb and warned that if I tried to take it out, or if I told anyone about the meeting, she would set it off."

I blinked. "But you've told Storm... and myself... and y-you tried to take it out." I stammered, one hand rising to my neck hesitantly.

He nodded, accepting the claims. "Yeah... I couldn't stop myself from telling Storm. She trusts me and I didn't want to lose the trust. So when she asked what was wrong, I told her." He admitted. "You though, you weren't planned."

I scoffed. "You sound like my mother." I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He chuckled then, albeit forced. "Anyway, I had a thought. Maybe your damned Aunty was bluffing? Maybe she had just shoved the mechanics for a bomb in there. I mean, she claimed to have injected it in. But how? You would've felt a thicker needle and a bomb as small as a syringe would be impossible."

He shook his head. "I was wrong. After knocking you out and cutting open the small infected area, I could see it. No bigger than a pin head but definitely there. At first I thought it was a piece of junk metal, made to make us think there was something there." He shrugged before swallowing and breathing in through his nose.

"I grabbed tweezers and went to pull it out but a small red light began to blink and a shrill noise filled the air. She had activated it, ready to blow with the press of a button." He said, not being able to hide the small disgusted pout.

I nodded in acceptance, wondering how I had managed to remain conscious and calm. "But it didn't blow." I said aloud, my fingers probing curiously at my neck.

Victor snorted, "How can you tell?" He questioned, a crooked smile gracing his thin lips.

I glared at him half heartedly, not having the strength to make it deadly. Silence fell over us, the room gaining an eerie feel as we both fell into our thoughts. Victor looked to be searching for a way to end the danger and make his family safe again. I, on the other hand, was lost in memories.

_My body was shuddering with anger and fear. My father was dead. How dare that man insist otherwise? I felt my bones crack as the change took over forcefully. The pain made me scream before my body collapsed on the floor, heavy pants escaping my mouth._

_My Aunty ran over draping her jacket over my shoulders; "Ivy, be careful sweetheart," she murmured in my ear as she helped me to my feet, gracelessly dragging me over to a chair before sitting me down_

My cheek twitched in anger as I blinked back the blurry memories. The pain had been indescribable, one I would not wish on even my greatest enemy. It would have been easy, just as Victor had said, to ignore the prick of a needle as thick as the one she would've had to have used.

Bitter resentment welled up as I recalled her gentle voice and words. She had been so loving as she assisted me that I hadn't suspected her of foul play... I hadn't suspected her of anything other than maternal worry.

I spun around in anger, fist lashing out until it collided—painfully—with the wall near Victor's bedroom door. I hissed in pain, clutching the injured hand to my chest turning an angry glare on Victor. My anger wasn't directed at him but at myself and seeing as there wasn't another human being within close proximity...

My breathing hitched and I felt choked, panic surging through me as the situation hit me. I was being hunted by my own damn flesh and blood. My own flesh and blood that should have died twice. _Twice_. Gee, didn't the woman die when she was told too?

I let my cheeks fill with air before I let it out. A thought hit me and I had to suppress the need to punch the wall again.

"Why didn't it blow? Why didn't _I_ fucking blow?" I demanded, small drops of blood trickling from the minor scrapes covering my knuckles.

Victor, now standing after my display of anger, shrugged. "You're useful. It was most likely a warning. Something to prove she _would_ turn you into a purée if the situation called for it."

I swallowed and attempted at taking a calming breath. "Thank you for the visual." I growled out, green eyes blazing in anger.

"You're welcome." He countered, warning shining in his features. I understood the warning well and scoffed, turning on my heel before stalking towards his bedroom door.

"You can't tell anyone." He called out, making me freeze, my hand resting on the doorknob.

I chuckled dryly. "I'm telling Logan." I stated, turning to face Victor with a stubborn expression.

He sighed, obviously understanding that I wasn't going to budge in my decision. "Fine. But make sure you two are alone when you do. And close the curtains." He added under his breath.

Anger made the words slur but I understood them well, so with a nod I exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Something didn't sit right with this chapter... I have no idea why I dislike it. I rewrite it way more than once and that's why it took me so long to finally publish it.<strong>

**I am so sorry if my writing seems to have... degraded lately :( I would love a review guys, please. I don't seem to have any inspiration lately.**

**-Taila**


	11. Buttons

**A/N Not too much of a wait this time guys, so I hope you like the chapter. This is mostly fluff because damn I wanted some!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"I've officially decided that this house is too big."<p>

I turned to the painting at my side, cocking a brow at the young woman featured in it as I waited for an answer.

"Do you agree?" I coaxed after a few seconds, eyes leaving the oil painting and roaming over the hallway I had unfortunately found myself in.

I had been living in the mansion coming up on a year now and I still found myself getting lost every other day. _Today is one of those days,_ I decided when I realized my surroundings were completely foreign to me.

"Didn't you mother teach you manners?" I demanded, turned a disgusted glare on the painted woman, wondering why she was staring off to her side with such wonder.

I scoffed under my breath, lips twitching as I took in the unfamiliar area, "Have you never seen a swing before?" I questioned, staring at the painting with curiosity.

The lady was atypical of the time she was painted during. Flaxen hair, smooth skin and a figure that seemed to be carved from stone, delicately seated on a wooden swing set. I absently rubbed at my barely there hips, pouting as I took in the woman's more boisterous ones.

"You know, you could be a model." I told her, raising both brows and giving her a sly smile.

Once again I found myself without an answer and I frowned, letting out a sigh. I shouldn't have expected one but it was habit. You ask a question, you get an answer.

"Right well Miss Chatty, I had better be on my way..." I trailed off, turning helplessly in a few circles. "And my way is..." My fingers lifted, motioning at each direction with uncertain waves.

With an exasperated whine I dropped my hands, letting them hit my sides with muffled thumps. It was hopeless. I could go back the way I came and hope to find my way back to Victor's bedroom... Or I could go the _other_ way and hope I re-entered familiar ground.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes."

I turned at the deep voice, sending a frown to its owner before huffing. "So?" I asked, hands on my hips.

Logan chuckled, moving forward to appease me. "So... Maybe I was thinking about a leash..?"

I scoffed, leaning onto one hip. "Just try it." I warned.

He cocked a brow, a smirk making his face light up. "Maybe I will." He threatened back.

I rolled my eyes, wondering how he had found me. "Uh huh sure, how did you find me?" I questioned instead, moving forward.

He smiled, hands resting on my hips as he gave an ungraceful shrug. "I just listened for the sound of complete and utter failure and followed that."

I narrowed my eyes and pushed at his chest. "Shut up! What exactly did I fail at hm?" I demanded, pushing harder when his grip didn't relent.

"Direction," He purred, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to my gaping lips.

I wiggled in his grip, ignoring the way he let out a satisfied chuckle. I forced my lips away from his own, turning a heated glare on him.

"I have a better sense of direction then you do!" I snapped, once again ignoring his teasing nibbles at my jaw.

"Oh really?" He countered, letting me go and backing away. "Prove it." He said simply, waving at the surrounding rooms.

I blinked back my slight disappointment at his distance before biting my lip and looking around. "Well, I uh..." I groaned, wincing when I figured I was as useless as Logan claimed.

"Yes?" One hand swept in front of him, signalling for me to lead the way.

"A leash you say?" I asked, smiling over at him hopelessly.

He chuckled and moved forward, enveloping me in his arms before setting his head on my own. I hummed in contentment, happily feeling myself mould into him, like two puzzle pieces slipping together.

My happiness hit a low when I recalled why I got lost in the first place. I had been looking for the man in my arms so I could inform him of my little _problem_. I bit my lip before smothering my tear filled eyes into his chest.

"Ivy?" He questioned, no doubt feeling the wetness seeping through his shirt.

"I'm fine." I mumbled back, refusing to pull back and end the moment of bliss.

Logan ruined it anyway, forcing my arms to drop from around his waist as he lifted my chin to look into my eyes. Dark brown met green and I shifted in discomfort, hating the way he seemed to see more than I wanted him too.

"Are you sure?" He asked, smiling gently.

I nodded absently, mentally deciding that I _would_ tell him... Just not now. When he opened his mouth again, most likely to argue, I pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"I'm sure Logan," I reinforced, forcing him to release my chin so I could wrap my arms around him again.

He chuckled, the sound making his chest rumble as he returned the favour, strong arms encircling my upper body. Deft fingers stroked through my mane of hair as he breathed deeply.

"Why so clingy?" He suddenly asked, smiling as I squeaked in disgruntlement before pulling back.

"I am never clingy!" I squawked, holding back a giggle, even though my arms remained firmly wrapped around his torso.

"Then let me go?" He offered, combing his fingers through my hair soothingly.

I grumbled, amusement gone, but nodded, standing back and letting him go with a pout. He smiled at me, worry still shining in his eyes as he tugged me along, leading me back the way I had came. I allowed myself to be dragged along, also allowing my thoughts to take hold.

I wanted to tell him, to tell him and then be comforted and told everything would be alright. I wanted Logan to comfort me and promise nothing was going to happen. I wanted to be able to believe him.

Logan hesitated before turning the next corner and I smiled, muttering under my breath about his sense of direction. He must have heard me because his grip on my hand suddenly increased tenfold and I suppressed a wince.

"Don't get smart with me," He warned, cocking a brow at me before pulling me into a hallway I recognized.

I smiled when I realised I was back where I had started. So my adventure was over for the day. I smiled as I approached our bedroom door, happily pushing it open so I could enter the familiar room.

"Home!" I sighed, falling onto the bed with a muffled sound.

Logan followed after, hand lingering on the door frame. "Did you want to head down for dinner?" He asked.

I frowned, wondering how long I had been unconscious in the Medbay for. "What's the time?" I muttered, lifting a hand weakly off the bed.

Logan shot the alarm by the bed a look, "Only six."

I pursed my lips, pausing a few seconds to see if my stomach protested. When no sound erupted from it, I chuckled and shook my head, hearing Logan lock the door with a flick of his wrist.

"Are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you turn down food before." He asked, coming to drop himself down next to me, the bed bouncing with the new weight.

I frowned and sent him an amused glare. "Oh _I've_ never turned down food? Whatever Mr Black Hole." I teased, turning on my side and facing him.

"You." He stated, pointing a finger at me. "Are very sassy today."

I cocked my head, staring at his chocolate coloured orbs. "You can talk," I sung quietly, shifting closer and nuzzling into his chest.

He sighed, moving closer as well until he was comfortable. I didn't receive an answer before he paused, kissing the top of my head affectionately. I closed my eyes, breathing in the pure smell of Logan as I scooted closer. I was comfortable, I was warm and I felt safe. In short, I was pretty damn happy.

Of course though, it didn't last long.

"What's bothering you Ivy?" Logan demanded, not moving away but clutching me tighter as if I would try to run.

I frowned at his interruption, "Nothing Logan." I stated firmly, gritting my teeth at his insistence.

"You never act like this," He sighed, once again petting my hair. "You can trust me, can't you?" He asked quietly.

I grimaced, and fisted my hand into his shirt. "Of course I can trust you." I muttered stubbornly. "I'm fine Logan, please believe me?"

He tucked my head under his chin, chest moving with his breaths. "I believe you. Doesn't mean I can't worry..." He trailed off, grip tightening a fraction.

I chuckled, burrowing my face into his chest to smother the noise. "Who would've thought you were such a softie?"

"Hey!" He complained, pressing two fingers into my side, causing a loud squeal to escape the confines of my mouth. "I am not going soft."

I smiled widely, "You sure? Could be a side effect of old age," I teased, sending him a covert wink.

"Old huh?" He joked, pushing a stray piece of hair from my face. "You think I'm getting old?"

I pursed my lips in thought, "I suppose so... Means I have a sugar daddy!" I exclaimed, poking my tongue out at the full grown man.

He scoffed, clearly not liking the idea. I wrinkled my nose before I leant up, meeting his lips quickly before pulling back, hiding my face in his chest.

"Hey hey, no teasing." He scolded, pulling my face up for another kiss.

Compared to the gentle one I had given him, this one seemed to bruise. His soft lips forcefully pressed against mine, moving in a rhythm older than time. I whimpered as he moved closer, forcing my back to press into the soft material underneath me.

Any sounds I made were swallowed by Logan, his mouth greedy as he hovered above me. I pushed against his chest absently, telling him I needed air. With a displeased growl he moved from my lips to my jaw, trailing a line of wet kisses down my neck.

I moaned, my eyelid fluttering closed at his ministrations, hands clenching in his shirt. His chest rumbled, sounding like a please purr at my reactions before he pulled back, sending me a smile.

"No teasing," I whispered breathlessly before swallowing thickly.

He cocked a brow, smiling wider and showing his teeth before he leant forward, only a hairsbreadth away from my lips. His breath tickled my skin, provoking another groan as I wiggled underneath him.

"You're cheating." I whined, gasping when he re-attached himself to my neck like a leech, sucking and kissing.

"Logan." I hissed, arching my back purposefully and felt him moan into my neck.

When he lifted his head to kiss my lips I pushed him up and off to my side before rolling out from under him, practically falling onto the floor. I chuckled at his flushed expression before swallowing when I caught the dark glare he sent me.

I bit my lip, feeling my stomach explode into butterflies. "What?" I questioned. "You broke the rules; I was only returning the favour."

He growled lowly, muscles working as he turned himself around, facing me with an unamused expression. He stalked forward, bed moving as he moved towards me.

I swallowed, "Problem?" I breathed, forcing myself to my feet, angling my body towards the floor.

A plan formed in my head as Logan replied, "No, none at all..."

I shifted awkwardly, continuing to angle my body as he moved forward. Only a few seconds now... I waited until I saw his muscles bunch with an impending leap before I dropped and rolled, throwing myself under the bed.

He hit the ground where I had been with a muffled grunt, before he spun, dropping himself so he could see me. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second when he spotted me, animalistic pride making them glow eerily.

"Well done," He muttered, his gaze turning thoughtful as he worked out a way to catch his prize.

I bit my lip as I wondered what I was going to do now. I had gotten away from him twice... He would be learning by now and I wouldn't last another '_attack.'_

"Thanks..." I said, my voice sounding breathless and almost nervous.

He cocked his head as his eyes took in the situation. I could see his next move being formed, the cunning glint in his eyes making the butterflies intensify.

He suddenly dropped himself lower, beginning to shuffle closer to me, his head already under the cover of the bed. I wiggled backwards as one of his hands reached out, brushing the tip of my nose.

I yelped when he shot forward, almost managing to grab my shoulders. I blinked and panted, feeling cool air hit my ankles, informing me that I wasn't completely under the bed now.

He cocked his head before he continued moving forward, one hand still reaching out for me. I whimpered as I moved back, trying to keep far away from the most threatening thing to me at the moment.

Logan was in up to his upper stomach, legs still dangling out of the bed. I flinched back when he growled, wiggling backwards as he fought to get out from the tight fitting space.

I frowned as he left, watching as his face disappeared and was replaced with his feet. I went to shout out before I remembered. My legs were half out.

I scrambled forward, trying to get back under before he noticed. But notice he did... A gruff hand wrapped around my ankle, yanking me out without a second thought. I yelled as I was pulled out before being flipped onto my back.

I grunted as I hit the ground before my wrists were locked above me in an iron grip. I fought back until I ran out of breath, kicking and rolling my body. When the grip on my hands or the legs against my sides didn't relent I huffed, dropping my body against the floor.

Logan chuckled, the recent victory dancing in his dark eyes. I glared up at him, feeling sweat pool in the hollow of my throat.

"I win," He rumbled, smirking smugly.

I rolled my eyes and wriggled my wrists, sparing them a quick glance. "Stop bragging," I growled.

"Why?" He demanded before crushing his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I have never actually written anything like that before... Kind of fun :) I hope you liked it. I just thought we need some actual LoganIvy**

**-Taila**


	12. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N Hey guys, so right back into the story. Sorry for the wait... Blah blahblah Oh and Logan's age? If the year was 2014, he—according to the movie wiki—is 182... So I just rounded it. Please no reviews going on about how I'm wrong.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's POV<strong>

"My only _family_ is Victor. So no, sorry." Logan apologized, sending me a small smile from his place on the bed.

I gave him a weak smile in response, guilt still eating away at my insides, "Don't apologize, just means less cards for me to write out." I reminded him, lifting up the half-written Christmas card before allowing it to drop back to the table with a resounding _smack_.

Logan chuckled, stretching out his limbs lightly, "If you hate them so much, why send them?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "Well, it's... a thing. You..." I huffed and sent him a small glare. "Shut up."

He sent me a shocked look, "Half of the cards you're sending are to people who live in the same house as you!" He exclaimed, wandering over to pick at the cards labelled for the other teachers in the building.

I slapped at his hand, "Just... Go do something productive." I muttered, frowning as I continued writing in an elegant script.

An ache started in my wrist, "Like fix something of mine!" I finished, signing my name with a flourish.

Logan scoffed, moving behind me to play with the ends of my ponytail. "How come you're not writing my name? Too embarrassed to admit you have a boyfriend?"

I frowned, now noticing that only my name was written in the black ink, "Oh... shit." I deadpanned.

"Yes," He agreed, "Shit."

I looked back over the pile of closed envelopes, pursing my lips thoughtfully. I wasn't _embarrassed_ per say... more... forgetful of said boyfriend. I let a sigh escape my lips as I dragged the pile back over to myself, smirking over my shoulder as I continued to open every single one.

"And now what are you doing?" Logan asked after a moment, frowning and halting his fingers path through my hair.

"Writing your name." I stated plainly, pausing just before I actually started. "Uh, do you want to write it or me?" I asked slowly, unsure for a split second.

Logan shook his head wildly, "No, no. You write it. I'd ruin the whole, peaceful look." He said, waving his hand to emphasis his point.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't have to say _peaceful_ with such disgust." I murmured under my breath. Logan's hands went back to weaving through my hair, the calloused pads of his fingers brushing against the back of my neck.

After a few minutes of me continuing my writing and Logan absently untying my hair to run his fingers through, I stopped and frowned. "You know, when I met you," I began slowly; "I never thought you would've been like... this."

Logan cocked his head, his unsteady reflection in the window moving with him, "Like what exactly?" He demanded.

I shrugged, feeling my hair brush against my shoulders, "You're real affectionate." I told him, "And touchy."

His fingers hesitated in their movements, "Is... Is that a bad thing?" He questioned nervously.

I bit my lip, closing another envelope, "No, I just... didn't expect it is all." I shrugged again.

"Bad boy image is exactly that Ivy, an _image._" He admitted, "It's easier to have people hate you then to try to make friends."

I frowned, "So you wanted me to hate you?" I asked, my voice raising a few octaves.

He blinked, "I guess so yeah..." He admitted, "I wasn't sure if I could trust you, or even if I did decide to become friends, that you would stick around."

I smiled softly, "You were scared that if you got attached it would hurt more when I leave?" I cooed, smiling over my shoulder at the large man.

"_When_ you leave?" He inquired

I smiled but corrected myself, "_If_ I leave..."

Logan shook his head roughly, "Enough about leaving, my head hurts." He whined, dropping his head on my shoulder before closing his eyes.

I breathed softly, pursing my lips as I blew lightly on the top of head. With a quick jolt of his head, he stopped me and sent my pen tumbling to the ground. I let out a loud, displeased groan.

"Seriously? Young man pick that up." I commanded.

Logan cocked a brow, "_Young man?_ You don't know how old I am do you?" He asked curiously.

I hesitated then, the question hanging in my mind, waiting for an answer to dredge itself up from my memories. When nothing came, I turned to face the man, the question written on my face.

"I-uh, how old?" I asked weakly, "Just wondering." I waved off when he smiled smugly.

"You really wanna know?" He asked, leaning in closer, his voice going to a stage whisper, "Really wanna know?"

At my nod he smiled, all teeth. "Round about 180 years..."

I spluttered, jumping off my seat, pen and cards forgotten. "Sweet Jesus!" I exclaimed, staring at the—seemingly—young man in front of me.

Logan winced, "Yeah." He said simply. No other words tumbled from his mouth as he waited, eyes glued to me and my reaction.

"You, my friend," I said, pointing to him. "Are the definition of a sugar daddy."

He frowned, licking his lips. "I'm a what?"

I hesitated, smiling when his confusion only grew. "A sugar daddy. You know a guy who dates woman, like, fifty years younger than them... Or in your case _150_ years younger."

He rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish expression replacing the confusion. "You don't need to rub it in." He mumbled, the crease between his eyebrows deepening.

A smirk made its home on my lips. "Oh _yes. _Yes I do Grandpa."

Logan growled, narrowing his eyes, "I said _don't rub it in_."

I shook my head playfully, smiling as I skipped across the room, "No you said that I don't need too... I want too. Completely different." I stated, wrinkling my nose at his pissed off expression.

"Well, now I've changed my mind. Do not rub it in or I will skin you." He threatened, smiling overly sweetly.

I felt my lips purse, "Nah, you wouldn't do that... You like all my skin exactly where it is..." I said coyly, smiling when his expression softened.

Logan smiled again, once again displaying his teeth in a flash of white. "I can always put it back when I'm finished... Or just," He juggled an invisible weight in his hands. "Change things up a bit."

I felt a distraught look capture my eyes, "That is just... Rude." I finished in disgust, scoffing as I wandered back over to the desk, absently picking up the pen before it leaked ink everywhere.

"I am the Wolverine. Since when have I done polite?"

A shrug, "You're Canadian." I stated dumbly.

Logan smiled, "You've been watching too much damn _'How I met your Mother.'_"

"Have not." I mumbled under my breath.

We fell into silence, the scratching of my pen taking up the room again. I almost instantly regretted allowing our conversation to end, since the silence allowed my thoughts to return. And after my thoughts returned, so did the blasted guilt from earlier.

The gut wrenching guilt.

"Logan?" I began, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Jean rolled her eyes, one hand absently rubbing her flat stomach. <em>It won't be flat for long<em>, a small voice echoed in her head, making a blinding smile take over her features.

"Jean?" Scott questioned, turning just in time to catch the large—and somewhat unexpected—smile.

Red hair flipped around as she spun to face the father of her child, the smile fading in a small curve of her lips. "Yeah?" She replied, motioning for him to take a seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, "I mean, is it too cold for you? Do you need a jacket?" He blasted off question after question, barely giving her time to breath let alone answer.

"Scott!" She laughed out, the warm smile now directed at him, "I'm fine okay, I was just happy." She waved off, wrinkling her nose at her husband's worry.

"Oh. Oh, okay then, anyway as I was saying..."

Jean once again rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her clenched hand as he dove back into his pros and cons speech. His hands waved about the new car, gingerly touching the new paint and shiny tires as he explained.

Half of the words—admittedly, no use denying—went right over her head. She had never understood her husband's fascination with engines and dynamics but she never argued the point. If he wanted to spend hours out in that cold garage, who was she to stop him. It's not like anyone else was out there, putting the expensive tools to work anyway.

As Jean smiled dumbly over at her partner and said partner smiled dumbly at the shiny car before him, a pair of eyes watched from one of the upper windows.

"She hasn't told him yet," Victor decided, ripping his eyes away from the happy family at the front of the darkening house. His closed off eyes turned and landed on a tanned woman, fingers gingerly playing with the ends of her shirt.

"How do you know?" Storm questioned, frowning over at the mutant as he stalked away from the window.

Victor gave a wide smile, revealing pointed teeth in the process, "Because Jimmy hasn't broken down my door." He told her, the smile fading almost instantly.

Storm cracked a smile of her own, "Yet..." She trailed off, relishing in the way Victor's attention snapped back to her.

He frowned, the expression all too familiar on his features. He didn't have a retort for that, mostly because he knew she was telling the truth. Ivy would tell Logan and then, only then, would his door take the pounding.

He dropped himself on the edge of the bed, turning to face Storm as she began to chatter away, stars practically shining in her eyes.

"...But as I was saying, knowing their relationship, Ivy won't let Logan do something rash!" She finished with a flourish, the look on her face showing how smug she was of her reasoning.

It was pretty sound after all.

"So my door..?" Victor trailed off, looking concerned but amused at the direction their conversation was taking.

Storm waved a hand, "Sheesh, your door will be fine."

Victor smiled gently, his lips firmly together, "Good, I've grown quite attached." He commented idly, smiling brighter when Storm looked dumbfounded.

"I don't get it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's POV<strong>

"Come again..." Logan growled dangerously, eyes flashing.

I swallowed thickly, collecting myself in the tense silence. "I mean, it's not even that bad... It's only like." I frowned and pinched my forefinger and thumb together, "Like that big!"

Logan narrowed chocolate coloured orbs, "I don't care about the damned size Ivy!" He yelled, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

I sighed, a headache growing at the corner of my eyes, "I was looking for you! How do you think I got lost in the first place?" I yelled right back, hair now free from the confines of the band. "I was about to tell you but you were so happy and I didn't want to ruin it!"

Logan's face registered shock at first, the anger falling away to reveal a lost look. I grimaced and ripped a hand through my hair, tugging on the flaming locks viciously. Logan's large frame turned away from me, and he faced the window, lost in his own thoughts.

I backed away until I felt the crook of my knees hit the bed, allowing myself to drop down. Only hours before Logan and I had been laughing on said bed, laughing until our ribs hurt and tears ran down our cheeks. But now, the room felt empty.

And cold.

"When did you find out?" He asked quietly, still not turning to face me.

I felt a pang of loss, "This afternoon... When... When I dragged Victor off..." I told him forlornly, almost sensing him distancing himself from me.

"What does he know about it?" Question number two.

I sighed, "I can't really explain it Logan. You'd have to ask him." I told him, looking down and mumbling the last part.

He turned then, frowning over at me with a distant look. "Fine, I will." He stated, storming out of the room, his boots slapping against the hardwood floor angrily.

I blinked back tears as I watched him go, feeling at a loss. I didn't know whether to run after him or crawl under the covers of my bed and cry. My feet made me stand and for a second I thought I was going to run. Out the door and down the hallway until I was meet with the sight of Logan once again.

But as I heard the door to Victor's room slam open and loud voices echo throughout the manor, my feet carried me in the opposite direction. Towards the bathroom. I didn't complain as my aching limbs switched on the shower and locked the door, allowing the steam to build up rapidly.

As I stripped bare, my gaze flew to the mirror and settled on my reflection. The angry red wound on the junction of my neck screamed back at me mockingly.

The slight blood and clear liquid surrounding it almost seemed unnatural. I wasn't mean to have a wound that stayed. That made its home on my alabaster flesh.

It shouldn't be there.

With a quick look over at the locked door, I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a small blade. The fingers of my free hand pulled at my skin, smoothing it out before the blade was pressed firmly against the red wound.

It _shouldn't_ be there.

With a determined look blazing in my green eyes, I pressed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you liked it. , for me something was off... Anyway I would love some reviews! Please please please, it only takes like five seconds!<strong>

**-Taila**


	13. The Final Countdown

**A/N Hello readers, I hope you like the chapter. If you don't... Space... Uh... Llamas will devour you. *wiggles fingers imploringly***

**Hey guys, lately I've been using a lot of third person because I'm trying to get into the hang of writing that. I've never really done it before, usually only have bits and bobs throughout my stories. But, I want to try it more often. Sorry if it annoys you.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Jimmy," Victor growled in warning, skirting around the outside of the bed.<p>

Logan shook his head, anger dancing in dark eyes. "I had every right to know." He hissed, "You... should have told me."

Victor swallowed, watching Storm bite her lip out of the corner of his eye, "I wasn't meant to tell _anyone_." He corrected his brother, moving yet again when Logan came forward.

"Yet, three other people know," Logan snapped, brow furrowing as he watched his brother skitter away.

Victor sighed, eyes narrowing shortly, "Two of which weren't mean to find out." He grumbled, shoulders relaxing as Logan slumped against the bare wall.

Logan took a calming breath, closing his eyes for a fraction of a second. Thoughts were swarming through his head like bees, creating a maelstrom of emotions in his head. Most were negative; anger at the lies he was told, betrayal that his brother knew before he did, pain that someone he loved didn't trust him...

"Jimmy, she said she was going to tell you." Victor reminded him, "She didn't lie or cheat. She faltered."

The man in question shrugged, moving away from the wall, feeling all the anger drain from his being. He knew he should just turn on his heel and storm back into the room he shared with the fiery woman and forget this ever happened.

_She'll forgive you_, Logan soothed himself, watching as Storm moved forward, mouth moving as she spoke. The words went over his head as he rubbed a hand over his tired face, legs aching to move and take him back to his partner.

"It'll be fine; I mean we can research a way to get it out can't we? I was thinking about talking to Jean and Scott, and seeing what can deactivate a bomb like the one in her neck, even if it's only for five minutes. Long enough for Jean to get it out." Storm finished, looking worriedly over at the man slumped across from her.

Logan nodded absently, putting up a show of listening to the white haired woman.

So, someone had put a bomb in his partner's neck, but chose _now_ to point it out. Why didn't she blow up Ivy seconds after they escaped? When they started the big fight that killed everyone in that compound that wasn't a captive?

"Logan?"

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, blinking as he turned to look over at Storm again. The pretence of listening had fallen and judging by the annoyance on the female mutants face, she knew he was pulling a trick males had since the beginning of time.

"I'm sorry," He grunted, pushing himself back off the wall, "I'm gonna go, tell me if you guys think of anything."

He stormed out, no longer caring if his brother hurried over to the other side of the room at his sudden movement. Pushing his bedroom door open took longer than he thought but anger still thrummed in his veins, making his breath come quicker.

"Damn," He muttered softly before pushing the door open, "Ivy?" He called out, moving into the room with a frown.

He looked around the room, missing the shock of red hair. After hearing the shower running, relief coated his features as he wandered over, hand already on the door knob.

"Ivy?" His voice dropped a few octaves when the knob didn't turn, remaining stoic in his hands.

"Logan? Is that you?"

He rolled his eyes, huffing out through his nose, "No, it's Santa Claus."

"Okay, don't get your panties in a knot." Ivy mumbled, the shower curtain being pulled back by clean hands before dripping feet hurried across the bathroom.

Logan sighed when he heard the door unlock with a resounding click. He pushed the door open with more force than nessercary, ignoring it as it bounced off the wall for favour of the smooth expanse of skin hurrying back into the shower.

"Why'd you lock the door?" He demanded, cocking his head as she pulled the shower curtain shut.

He could faintly see her shrug, "Privacy."

Logan winced, recognizing the ring of anger in her voice, "Makes sense," He mumbled, nodding to himself and leaning against the basin.

"I dislike it when people walk in on my shower. Happened not too long ago you see..." She finished, her tone airy as her figure moved behind the curtain.

Despite himself, Logan cracked a smile, remembering the time he had walked in on her, a student following him in. "I don't have a phone with me," He soothed with a chuckle, looking down.

"Oh, the comfort." She muttered, her words not registering with her partner as his dark eyes fell onto the dirtied sink.

Blood pooled in the bottom, mixed with a small amount of water. Sparing the curtain a quick look, Logan reached into the puddle, pulling out a blade from one of his razors. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it, feeling the anger start anew.

Dark eyes lifted to the shower curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's POV<strong>

"Oh the comfort." I muttered thickly, working my hands through my hair, careful to avoid my neck.

Logan didn't answer, choosing to remain silent and vigil as I finished washing up. I knew he wouldn't play twenty questions with me while I was showering but I wouldn't doubt that he would push while I was getting dressed. That thought made me happy to _slowly_ shower, washing my body and hair more than once.

"So I talked to Victor." Logan's tight voice reached my ear through the stream of the shower and I frowned, fingers pausing.

"Yeah? How'd that go...?" I mumbled, knowing he would hear me perfectly fine.

I heard him sigh heavily, "Good fun." He answered, his voice continuing to sound tight and strained. As though he was showing extreme self control.

"Always is," I said back with a forced chuckle, dropping my hands and just staring at his murky figure through the curtain.

When he fell silent, his breathing the only sound echoing over the shower, I closed my eyes before reaching behind me and flicking the shower off. As soon as the stream ended I pushed my hand out, allowing it to leave the warm air of the protective bubble. After a few seconds a fluffy towel was pressed into my hands and I hummed my thanks, wrapping it loosely around myself before opening the curtain all the way.

Logan stood, shoulders hunched, near the basin, large eyes glaring at the bottom of the sink like it had killed his puppy. My eyes followed his, and I blanched, looking at the watered down blood pooling at the bottom.

I _may _have forgotten to pull out the plug.

Bugger.

"I—that—Logan look," I began nervously, only to stop when a hand clamped around my upper arm roughly before another tilted my head to the side.

"Victor said it would activate and blow you sky high." He reminded me softly, frowning as he studied the now clean wound. "But since you're still in front of me..."

"Nothing happened," I admitted, looking up at him through my lashes shyly. "I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry."

He sighed, shaking his head, "Doesn't matter now Ivy," He chuckled, "Storm has a few ideas about how to get that baby out anyhow."

I leant into him, feeling a chill settle over me, "Really? How?" I questioned, frowning up at him and moving back.

He stepped back, allowing me through the door as he followed behind me. "Storm thinks we could deactivate it temporarily and Jean could get it out..." A thoughtful look came over him. "She activates it from a distance, by remote right?"

I nodded, rummaging through my drawers, pulling out cotton shorts and a tank top. "Yeah, I'd say remote. Like a... I don't know, a GPS? It'll tell her when someone fiddles with it?"

"What If we block the signal?"

I spun at the idea, clothes clutched in my hand as a bright look came over my features. Logan continued to furrow his brows, a thoughtful frown tugging at his lips as I practically bounced with joy.

He was right, we could easily block the signal and she wouldn't even realise before it was too late. Ashleigh wouldn't even know what hit her. I bit my lip as I slid the clothes over my body, shivering slightly before the cool material settled and began to warm up.

"It'll work," I muttered, smiling over at him before hurrying over to the door.

I threw it open, practically skipping the hallway to Storms—and Victors, they couldn't deny it—bedroom and pushing their door open with a grin.

Victor's head shot up and he dropped into a protective crouch, making me frown and giggle at the childish gesture. He rolled his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet, looking over at me curiously.

"My darling boyfriend has come up with an idea," I announced, nodding when Victor and Storm looked at me disbelievingly. When no one said anything and said boyfriend had staggered into the room behind me, I sighed, cocking out a hip. "I'm not lying."

"Could've fooled me."

"I didn't say you were!"

"What are we lying about?"

* * *

><p>I blinked nervously, fidgeting in my seat, looking over at the young boy in front of me. The others—Jean, Storm, Logan and Scott—were busy talking with him, telling the poor blonde what to do.<p>

The child was in a few of my classes and a strong electro-kinetic. You know, he likes technology. Once I had caught the kid blinking and changing the channels, you know, casually not even bothering with the remote. Or powering those battery operated toys when we ran out of said batteries.

That was one of the creepier ones.

"Do you think you can do it?" I snapped back to the present, realising I had spent half the conversation lost in my own head.

The child nodded, shrugging disinterestedly, "Yeah, I guess." He said lazily.

I chuckled under my breath, smiling at the kid's calm understanding of a life and death situation. He looked over at me when he heard a noise and offered me a slight smile, seeming to know the source of my humour.

"Well then," I decided, standing up and stretching, "Can we get this over and done with?" I demanded, cocking my brow.

Jean shifted uncomfortably, "How long will I have to take it out? I know," she quickly interrupted, seeing us all open our mouths. "You've already told me but... Just tell me again?"

Scott looked over at me, "I don't know if blocking the signal will set anything off, or if the remote just won't register that it's being toyed with..." He looked back to his wife, smiling gently, "You have at least ten, fifteen minutes. But don't feel any pressure; she won't be able to set it off even if she knows we're messing with it."

"The quicker the better," I interpreted, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Jean smiled in relief, looking thankful as I playfully smiled. I had total faith in the red headed woman; I wasn't frightened to be under her knife or to be at mercy of her hands. She was a genius and my friend.

I followed after the group of people, lost in my thoughts once again. I made sure a soft smile was holding my face alight while I thought, not allowing the others to actually know my real emotions.

I trusted Jean, I trusted that student and I trusted Scott's opinion of the complicated technology in my neck. But I could trust them with my whole heart and still feel as frightened as I did now. Knots tied themselves in my stomach, almost making my bile rise as I wandered down the hallways.

It was decided that I would be unconscious as they picked at the bomb. So I wouldn't feel the pain and so I wouldn't fidget and—knowing me—set the damn thing off and blow the whole building up.

God, that would be such an Ivy move.

We piled into the elevator and my nerves only doubled, causing me to swallow thickly and take a deep breath in. I could do this. I had my friends and this plan was perfect. _We_ could do this.

As the doors opened, all my reassurances went out the window and I started to think about the cons. It was late, _very_ late. We were tired, mentally and physically. I looked to my side and almost blanched, watching Jean let out a large yawn.

Logan smiled at me as Jean began to set up, pulling out needles and scalpels. "You'll be fine." He muttered, rubbing my back in a poor excuse of a comforting gesture.

"If I blow up." I began, turning to send him a dark glare, "You had better believe I am taking your ass with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I am so sorry for how long this took me, and I really hope it was worth it? Next chapter is the whole surgery thing...<strong>

**Will it go right?**

**-Taila**


	14. Say Something

**A/N Hey guys, so this update has probably been the best so far. You didn't have to wait half a year for a measly two thousand and something words!**

**I would really appreciate some reviews. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"I feel threatened." I declared, squirming back in my seat when Jean came forward, oxygen mask tight in hand.<p>

She rolled her eyes, "Oh stop moving around, it's just a little knock out gas!" She exclaimed, looking every bit as exasperated as I felt.

"Is that meant to comfort me?" I asked in disbelief, sending the group a shocked and slightly terrified look.

"Ivy." Jean snapped, grabbing one shoulder with a tight grip and forcing the mask on my face. "Relax, you agreed to this remember?"

My eye lids fluttered as I took in an instinctual breath, and I gasped in shock, not meaning to take in a lungful of _knock out gas_. I struggled fitfully for a few seconds, not even knowing why I did.

_Friends. These people are my friends._ I chanted in my head as the room swirled and dipped, my head seeming to move with it. I fought to stay awake even as I breathed in more and more of the gas, almost forgetting about and no longer feeling my lungs expand and deflate in my chest.

_Friends..._

The room dipped into darkness and I let my eyes close for a split second. I couldn't seem to open them again after that and my struggling renewed, albeit much weaker than my previous attempts.

"Shit..." The voice scared me at first and I snapped my head to the side, "Puttin'... quite... the fight..."

The voice was deep and comforting but I still wiggled my wrists uselessly, hoping the tight bonds would loosen. My fogged brain snapped at that; _what? Bonds? Friends wouldn't tie you down!_

"Is... changing?" The female voice was harder to understand, the higher pitch sounding more like white noise then anything decipherable.

"Ivy..?" I held my breath when the name registered before letting my head flop to the side like a useless piece of plastic. "Ivy... you need... calm..."

The voice triggered something, the familiar tugging on my muscles and bones almost hurting. My fogged brain seemed to clear and the room gained some colour, as I struggled to sit up fully. Hands held me down, moving from my wrists to my shoulders.

_Not bonds then idiot, human hands._ I scolded myself. The warmth was familiar and I felt the need to slap myself grow in my chest. _You know these people Ivy, please stop fighting..._ I whined and begged myself to listen, dropping my head back onto the table behind it.

I purposefully took in another lungful of gas, feeling the effects once again clog my thought process. I let my eyes close the whole way, knowing that I would wake up shortly with a pounding headache.

But with one less bomb

* * *

><p>I fluttered my eyes as I struggled to sit up, hands fumbling behind me on the table. "Damn," I muttered, pushing myself up as a headache pounded in my temples.<p>

I blinked as I took in a deep breath, thankful for the fresh air. The gas _she_ had dumped on me was, as far as I could tell, scentless but the air mixed with it had been stale and dry. All in all, it was difficult to breath and not choke on my own tongue.

"Guys?" I forced out, pushing my legs over the side of the bed so I was sitting up. One hand absently went to probe at my neck, relishing in the feel of smooth unmarred flesh.

"I think it worked," I managed again, wincing as my legs touched the ground. The ground was more than a little cold and I yelped pulling my feet back up and grimacing when the movement pulled at weak muscles.

"Fuck." I groaned, dropping myself back and stretching out on the metal bed beneath me. Now, after being used, my muscles were awake and complaining. Loudly.

I suddenly whimpered, wishing that someone was here to force a pile of painkillers down my throat, whether I wanted them or not. My legs and ribs screamed again as I shifted, making myself push off my arms and sit up. I mirrored my position from before, wondering how long it would take for me to gather the courage to place my feet against the ground once again. With one blink I almost growled, forcing my feet to touch the cold flooring and my behind to leave the metal.

I whimpered as I staggered, struggling to stay afoot and not fall flat on my face. "Guys?" I called out again, confused when a sudden thought hit me.

Who was I calling for again? I turned on the spot, frowning as I took in the room before me. It was sterile and white, not to mention clean to the rafters. Every inch of ground seemed to shine as if polished and I grimaced when the pure colour seemed to burn my eyes. I blinked heavily, the bed seeming to call to me as I staggered over to it again. As my hand touched the cool metal I shot back, shaking my head.

"Guys!" I called, wondering if anyone could even me and even if they could... Were they friend or foe?

Someone was going to have to answer. Eventually, as I wandered and called, someone would hear me and have the decency to answer me. I nodded and spun around, stumbling towards the large circular door and banging on it for a few seconds. It rolled open and I startled back, sparing a look over my shoulder before I moved forward, hesitantly looking down the halls. The walls and floor gleamed white as well, making me resist the urge to cover my eyes.

"Hello." I shouted this time, dropping the pretence of using a familiar word. I knew that whatever was in this strange place wasn't a friend and I had no right to run around calling them '_guys.'_

The words echoed off the cold walls and I shivered as my own voice sounded in my ears. When no reply call came I deflated, moving forward once again and frowning at the seamlessly endless halls.

I wrapped my arms around my middle protectively, "Does it ever end?" I whispered. Something jolted at my side and I screamed jumping to the side and watching a panel slide open.

There was a small room, resembling an elevator and I hesitantly moved in. The door slid shut soundlessly behind me and I jumped once I'd noticed that I was now surrounded fully in white. My heart was hammering in my chest, feeling like it was fight its way out any second. When the door slid open once again I was met with a warm brown instead of the cool white. I felt my eyelids flutter at the comforting decor as I exited the smallish room, turning back to it and seeing that I was met with a plain wall.

I frowned but shrugged and continued on my way, shuffling my feet as I moved down the halls. Pictures and beautiful sculptures littered the long stretches and I calmed more with everyone I passed.

I was more hesitant this time to call out, "H-hello!" I all but screamed, instantly hating how silent it sounded after my release.

I turned to my left, still holding my middle as I focused on the strange sight. There were picture frames. Plain, empty pictures frame with nothing but that endless white beneath the glass. I whimpered and turned, spinning around and running head first into someone. I stumbled back, hitting the table and knocking the empty frames over. I huffed out a breath before sucking a new one in and looking up.

Brown eyes met mine and I lost the breath I had recently tried to claim. The coloured orbs bore into mine and I felt tears sting on my eyes as I tried to back away further.

"You called?"

The voice sounded so familiar yet so cold and unmoving. I swallowed thickly before I nodded, shifting in my spot as I took my hands away from the end table behind me.

"I... can you help me?" I said softly, not having the stomach to look up and meet the collected gaze I was sure to see.

He seemed to chuckle, but it lasted only a split second. "What do you need help with?"

I blinked in confusion, realising I didn't even have an answer for the stranger. He _was_ a stranger, wasn't he? His dark eyes and hair weren't familiar at all and neither was the large bulky shape of his shoulders and chest. I bit my lip as the silence stretched on, the man seeming to have no need to end it and I not having a way too. I wished I knew what to say but nothing came to mind and I wanted to collapse in on myself.

"Well?" He suddenly demanded. I jumped violently, once again falling against the table behind me, sending the frames shattering to the floor. Glass shattered and I instantly looked up, wondering if the man would be angry.

Brown eyes seemed to watch the glass spread across the floor, but his facial expression displayed no anger. Yet.

"I'm scared." I confessed, just as shocked as he was when the words left my lips.

He chuckled again, this time the sound was deep and drawn out, seeming to last hours. "With reason." He countered.

I frowned down at my feet, "I'm sorry, what did you—" I bit my lip when I was left with nothing in front of me. No cool coloured eyes and no broad shoulders filling my vision.

I spun around on the spot, feeling my muscles clench when no one was in my sight. "Okay," I calmed myself. "It's fine." I decided, moving forward.

I cried out when the glass cut into my feet and I stumbled, falling to my knees and feeling the glass slice into the front of my legs, all the way up to my knees. I pushed to my feet, giving up on ignoring the pain and running forward, dropping the collected, calm persona I had developed.

It was all like a horror movie, or a bad nightmare. I stumbled down the passageways feeling the warm blood grow sticky as it travelled down my legs. Voices seemed to whisper in my ear as colours drained, everything going into a monochromatic state. Everything seemed to drain to black; the walls, the floors, the coloured paintings surrounding me. When the darkness almost became too much, I fell, begging the colours I had once taken for granted to return.

A flash of warm brown eyes flashed in my vision and I screeched, spinning on my ass and turning to face the endless black. When breath fell on my ears I scrambled around, hoping that I would see something, anything, but at the same time dreading what my eyes might catch.

"Do the wicked see you?"

I whimpered, tucking my legs under my cheek when I more _felt_ the words than heard them. I didn't ponder over the meaning, only the voice. The smooth, rich voice that had sounded in my very being.

"I promise no one will ever know..."

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, feeling the darkness grow heavier. I looked to the end of what I assumed was a hallway, wondering what would happen if I continued to move in the black. One trembling hand reached out, groping the ground in front of me. I felt no difference to what was under my knees and feet but I didn't care. My other hand came up next,

"So come, do what you're compelled to do."

The voice made me more eager to be rid of the darkness. I kicked with my feet, pushing forward more like a fish out of water. I struggled to find an end. The darkness couldn't be eternal.

Everything had an end.

"Living just isn't hard enough..."

I felt compelled to agree with the wanton voice, knowing and hearing the truth in the words. I whimpered as my movements began to slow, my hands no longer frantically fighting. My movements becoming lazy and less precise.

"Dare to believe?"

I shook my head roughly, forcing the betraying thoughts from my head as I forced my hands to move quicker. I wouldn't give up, not when I was so close. The voice grew louder, as if it was angered by my determination.

I had never felt such fear.

"Damn it, leave me alone!" I screamed, not exactly knowing to who it was. I continued clawing at the ground, dragging myself forward.

If I thought the voices were loud before, I must have been covering my ears. They were screaming now, no longer forming words but beginning to sound familiar as I crawled on stomach. The sounds took on gender, becoming either deeper or higher, the voices definitely sounding more than a little familiar.

"I will _not_ stay my hand!"

I flinched at the warm breath falling over my bare neck, hating the familiarity of it and the way it seemed to slow my clawing. I whispered to myself, soft words of encouragement and denial. It was easier to pretend the voices didn't exist then to admit they frightened me.

"Imprisoned now, inside of your mind..."

The deep, once soothing tone took on an edge. Anger seemed to dance in the words but I forced myself on, feeling something on the tips of my fingers. I probed it as I shuffled forward, my bloodied, sticky legs making it difficult to advance. I recognized the feel of the edge of a stair and I almost cried in joy. I was one step closer than I had been before. I pushed forward, feeling a breeze hit my face as I reached the end on the steps, the landing falling away.

"Running from all that you feared in your life?"

With that I felt hands clasp me. Everywhere. My legs and arms, encircling around my waist and shoulders before pushing forward. I let out a blood curdling scream as I fell, feeling each point of the stairs dig into me on the way down.

I'd experienced something like it before, only less brutal. The feeling of bones cracking and becoming misplaced. The blood coating alabaster skin. It was much like a change, when my form switched to that of an animal. Only there wasn't a light at the end of this tunnel; there was nothing I gained from enduring the pain and discomfort.

That was another thing that differed these two situations. My changes lasted seconds, and even that was pushing it. This lasted hours.

I hit the ground with a bone charring thud, blood spitting out and landed meters from me. I whimpered as I lifted my head, hope flaring alongside the pain as I was met with a familiar sight.

Green. Brown. Yellow.

I turned my head, invoking pain in my neck and shoulders, as I turned to follow the colours down the hallway. I lifted a hand, not managing to get it more than an inch off the ground.

"Guys?" I croaked, knowing there was a reason I used the words. "I don't think it worked."

My hand fell limply back to the ground and I all but screamed as I forced myself to roll onto my back. My body was on fire, a burning spreading wild fire that ripped at my bones and flesh ruthlessly.

"I was hoping you'd last longer in my game..."

I whimpered as the voice reached my ears. I thought I had escaped? Fear bubbled in my chest, stronger than before when the colours began to drain yet again.

I let out a sob, "Guys?" I screamed, "It didn't work!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you kill me you will never know what the fuck just happened so don't! I swear I will be sleeping with eye open from now on!<strong>

**If I don't get... at least five reviews. I swear I will not update. Come on, it takes what? Five seconds.**

**-Taila**


	15. Darkness

**A/N Hello, so I got loads of reviews and I am so thankful :) Seems like the last chapter upset a few people... See, I really thought it through and the best idea came to me. So you guys are gonna get tortured for a few chapters yet.**

**Thanks to **_DarylDixon'sLover_**, **_PoisonDreamz_**, **_Vulcanlover12_**, **_ixistargirl89ixi_**, **_SarahBloomSakura_**, **_Hollie _**and **_loki'sgoddess _**for your reviews. Means a lot.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Is she okay now..?" Storm asked the silent room, one hand covering her heart as she struggled to slow its pace. The silent room seemed to mock her with no answer as her eyes skimmed the white surface of the floor.<p>

Jean sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I have no idea," She breathed, blinking in slight shock as the unconscious body before her gave a sickening jolt.

The heart rate monitor at her side bleeped, showing a spike and her hazel eyes followed it quickly, a frown taking over her features. Logan was staring as well, not understanding the numbers and figures racing across the screen as the lights danced over the planes of Ivy's face.

"What was with that?" He suddenly questioned, running a hand over her bangs soothingly. More to calm himself than the woman twitching next to him. "Why did she begin to change?"

Ivy gave a small whimper and the whole group turned to look at her, muscles taunt and ready. When she made no other movement or sound, everyone relaxed, going slack as they waited for a reply to Logan's question. Once again, Jean looked at a lost.

"Do you know the last time she changed?" Jean asked Logan, one eye trained on the body. Logan blinked, leaning back in shock as he thought.

Did he know the last time she had used her gift? No dates came to mind and he frowned deeply, knowing she had had to have changed at least a few times since coming back from the facility.

"I... no." He admitted, shaking his head and scratching his cheek. Jean's brows burrowed and she absently placed a flat hand on her stomach, seeming to comfort herself. Scott's eyes faintly trailed her hand, a small smile coming onto his features no matter the situation.

"It could be the device I mean we don't know if—" Jean was interrupted by the heart rate monitor going crazy. The green lines almost danced off the screen as Ivy's heart reached a dangerous pace.

Jean panicked; turning to grip at the IV attached to the spasming woman. After injecting a few millilitres of a drug into her veins she gripped at her shoulders, holding the body down as Ivy tried to arch off the bed.

The room erupted in chaos as everyone tried to help, moving forward before scuttling back in uncertainty. Logan was beside himself, not knowing what to do or how to help. His breath caught in his throat when Ivy's body slumped back down, the monitor showing one flat line.

Jean's eyes widened, "She's flat lining!" She yelled loudly, moving to grab two paddles from a machine at her side. She rubbed them together, creating a small crackle of electricity. "Clear!"

* * *

><p>It was almost comical, I decided. I was debating whether pain or agony would be the better word to use for my situation as I sat in an ever growing puddle of my own blood. I knew, before I had even looked down, that the usually crimson colour would be dull and grey.<p>

Just so it matched my surroundings.

I blinked and attempted to roll over, or move towards what I knew was the Professors office. Pain danced through my body and I gasped falling back and jolting the broken bones I was gracing. A whimper escaped my throat and I grimaced, feeling my head pound in time with my pulse.

The voices continued to whisper around me, their words echoing through the dark hallways and bouncing off closed doors. Their words meant little to me as I lay there, wondering how long it would take to just _crawl_ towards the office.

Something in my gut tightened as I thought about the possibility that the Professor wasn't here... I mean, why would he be here? In my own personal hell. I chuckled weakly at that thought, forcing my aching body over. It screamed back at me but I blocked it out, much like I had down with the voices.

"Forward," I spat out, one hand reaching out. I grimaced at the bitter taste on my tongue as I blanched, hating that I was on my stomach. Weak and pathetic to whatever was waiting for me in the dark.

I could feel it there. Watching and waiting. Muttering words meant to break me down and shatter any hope I held. I wondered if this was death for a minute, the darkness seemed to fit all the folk tales about the other side.

But why was I tortured in a place I knew? Why was I in the manor, followed by the sound of my friends and then this unknown voice? Who was the unknown voice...?

I swallowed thickly, ignoring the burn in my throat as I managed to pull myself a few feet before panting and giving up. My left shoulder burnt and I spared it a small look, noticing the way it sat at a weird angle. I grimaced and debated the pros and cons of resetting it myself.

The voices seemed to pitch up for a split second, becoming louder and almost resembling static as I forced myself to my feet. The pain was horrific, and one of my ankles didn't sit right as I put pressure on it. The burning agony of broken and cracked bones was far more noticeable now and I almost dropped back down to the floor.

It was pure determination that made me shuffle—painfully so—over the nearest wall. I took my bottom lip in my teeth, knowing the pain I would experience in the next few seconds would overrun what I was feeling everywhere else. With a grunt, I threw my shoulder forward, feeling it collide painfully with the wall and reset.

A scream ripped its way from my throat and I felt the raw skin of my throat burn with the yell. My hand clasped at my shoulder as I slumped back to the floor, sliding down the wall. I left a skid mark of red as I slid down, but when I spared the wall a look, dull grey was the only colour I was given.

"Fucking bastard," I squeaked out, firmly gripping my shoulder and once again pushing the voices to the back of my mind. I couldn't make out what the deep baritone was saying and I was thankful for it. The last time he had spoken, the words struck deep and I can only faintly remember the pure breathlessness that had come after.

I took in a shuddering breath, sparing myself the pain of a deeper one. I felt my ribs creak with protest as I leant over to place my head between my knees. Bile rose in my throat and I swallowed it back, wincing at the acidic taste before lifting my head while the hairs on the back of my neck rose.

There was something in the shadows across from me. I couldn't tell you how I knew but the presence was stifling, pressing down on my and making me feel every day my age. I almost expected to see eyes staring back at me but I was met with unmoving black. I couldn't tear my eyes away as I waited for the movement I swore I would see.

When nothing happened after a few minutes I scoffed and turned to look in the direction of the Professors office. I mentally prepared myself to stand, knowing I would move faster on my feet then on my knees or stomach.

So, with an agonized grunt, I pushed to my feet, wobbling dangerously. I bit my lip as I forced one foot in front of the other with pained gasps echoing each footstep. My bare feet still stung from the glass but that was easy to ignore for favour of the broken bones in at least _one_ of my ankles.

"Come on Ivy..." I mumbled for encouragement, feeling whispers brush against my cheek. The voices were back. I closed my eyes tightly, halting in my movements.

"You've stepped over the line, little Ivy..." The voice seemed to purr in my ear and I twitched to the side, resisting the urge to wipe a hand over my cheek and instead pushed forward.

This... _thing_ could blabber away all he wanted. I wouldn't stop for the world. I had to get to the Professor. The Professor of... I frowned and looked down before panicking and shaking my head roughly.

"Professor... Professor..." The loss of memory was back as well it seemed. I gnawed on my bottom lip furiously, fighting to remember why I was going after this Professor character anyway. What did he have that I needed?

A whimper bubbled in my throat and I grimaced, my footsteps stopping altogether as I looked behind me then in front of me again. Was I even going the right way? Maybe he was back up the stairs...

"This whole pattern just keeps repeating itself doesn't it?" The voice asked and the strange desire to answer came over me. I shook my head and fought against the urge, not wanting to answer for fear of striking up an unsavoury conversation or even bringing the owner out to play.

Before I could stop myself, words slipped from my tongue, "Yes, but I feel as though this isn't my doing but _yours_." I almost froze when I snapped back, waiting for a retaliation. Nothing happened and let out a breath, swallowing thickly.

I closed my eyes heavily, swaying on the spot slightly out of pain and exhaustion. If I sat down would it matter..? Just for a few minutes. For a second I debated going back upstairs and finding an empty bed before dropping into it and never waking up again.

A chill settled over me as I contemplated that... Would I wake up?

I shook my head, of course I would. I turned on my heel sharply, feeling some glass still in my feet jolt and cause a sting of pain. I winced and reached down to rub at my legs before limping forward. The back of my head felt sticky and I knew my hair was matted by colourless blood. I didn't bother assessing the rest of my injuries. I knew they were extensive in some areas but superficial in the others so I couldn't bring myself to stop wandering and check.

When I reached the bottom of the steps, something made me freeze. I couldn't name it but everything in my body and gut demanded I walked away, and I could almost feel my very essence yanking me away from the first step. I blinked down at my foot, watching it hover above the ground.

"You're dying, little Ivy."

I blinked again, not having another reaction to give. One hand came up to absently rest against my chest, feeling my heart beat sluggishly. I shook my head, swallowing and turning to face away from the stairs.

"I'm alive." I chuckled nervously, staggering forward, almost falling over my own feet. The voice seemed to laugh with me and I shivered fully, ice seeming to drip down my back.

_What the hell is going on, I'm not dying? Everything is just... _I frowned. _Everything just isn't right._ I realised, my foot landed on the stair and I paid little to no attention to the screaming in my head as I all but ran as fast as I could up the wooden stairs. My body was roaring in pain, muscles pulling taunt and rigid.

I pushed on, forcing myself to go to the nearest room and force the door open. I was met with black. A never ending darkness that mocked me and called out. I backed away quickly, simply moving onto the next room. My brain was telling me there should have people there, children who would look up at me with sleepy eyes and flushed faces.

My heart pounded in my chest. _Where are you going Ivy, you shouldn't be up here! Get out!_ I turned on my heel, running back the way I had come. My ankle came out from under me more times than I cared to admit but the pain was lost in the haze of confusion.

"You are dying." It stated again. "You need to concentrate."

I scoffed, so this _thing_ was helping me now? I spun around the corner, falling on my side when my foot didn't follow my orders. I refused to fall down the stairs again and pushed to my feet, flying down them.

"You're dying."

I continued running, the pain no longer meaning a thing to my broken body. Adrenaline rushed through me, easing all aches as I moved forward. _The Professors office. _I nodded to myself turning to sprint in that direction.

"Dying."

I hit the door full on, forcing the wood to cave in under the weight of my body. I almost screamed when the darkness greeted me.

_No this wasn't right, I-I..._ My brain scrambled to find an answer as I scuttled back, the darkness seeming to move forward, tendrils wrapping around my bruised and broken body.

"Dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh you guys must hate me so much. Don't worry it is fate. I have it all planned. Please review and tell me how much you hate me :D I'm joking please don't do that!<strong>

**-Taila**


	16. I'm Alive

**A/N I'm back... but am I back with answers? Mwahaha, read to find out darlings. And I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to **_Vulcanlover12, SarahBloomSakura _**and **_loki'sgoddess_** for you reviews. I love you lots! Free hugs for everybody!**

**And, message to **_DarylDixon'sLover, _**I can't seem to message you back, I'm sorry. My chat is mucking up :( I've sent in an email, hopefully they'll fix it soon and we get back on track.**

* * *

><p>Maybe if I kept my eyes closed nothing would happen. The darkness behind my lids wasn't like the one surrounding me. I controlled this one, with the colours dancing like a kaleidoscope, and I could end it whenever I wanted. By just opening my eyes.<p>

But opening my eyes seemed to be so taxing. Now that they were closed, I felt more at rest. Like I had been running for miles and was finally allowed to stop. The end of a marathon.

_The end of the line._

I jolted in time with the mental voice, almost recognizing the warm and rich tone it was delivered in. But who was there to recognize? I mean, who was out there but the black. The endless night that seemed to draw my sanity from me, leaving me with nothing but the voices in my head and the aching in my bones.

And oh did it ache. Beneath the skin, I burnt horribly. I had no other words to describe the burning and throbbing echoing through my very being. It wasn't just the broken bones anymore, it was me. My soul, my essence. Tossed into the flames.

My eyelids felt even heavier now, and I doubt I could've opened them even if I wanted too. Although I doubted the need too would ever come. Darkness was on the other side. Even though the colours I saw now were false, pinpricks and lines created by my own mind, they were comforting. Better than the black.

But anything was better than that.

At least the voices were gone. The haunting baritone that had followed me had fallen silent after I'd closed my eyes. I was grateful for it; his words had scared me more than I cared to admit. They dove deep, plunging through my skin like a knife and nestling there, content in breaking me.

Just as I relaxed more, the ache seeping from my bones, pain laced through my chest. My eyes opened out of instinct and my back arched, mouth opening in a silent scream. The pain occurred again and I spasmed, no longer caring that my eyes were open as I searched for the invisible opponent.

"What..?" I exclaimed breathlessly as my dulled green eyes looked around in confusion. There was nothing there, I noticed, not even the darkness I had grown to fear. The colour was returning to the lack lustre walls around me and my breathing quickened.

With every jolt of pain, arching through my body the colours seemed to brighten. _What the hell is going on?_ I silently mused, bringing myself up, to rest against a clean and browning wall. I saw the pale rose lips of a woman in a painting across from me and I tilted my head at her, curious as to why she looked so forlorn.

Another dose of pain had me screeching out curses and falling back against the wall out of breath. Who was doing this? Why were they doing this? My body urged me up and I complied, forcing myself to use the wall as a means to get too my feet. I swayed dangerously as I waited for the next instinctual command.

I surged forward after a few seconds of waiting, unsure as to where my feet were leading me. I wandered aimlessly back to the stairs, almost dropping to my knees as more pain laced through my veins, torching my nerves. I stared at the protruding wood with uncertainty. Last time I had been here my body had rebelled, my very _soul _had screamed and kicked. But now there was silence.

I moved forward, using my hands as well as my feet to carry me up the stairs. Confusion was making my thought process hazy as I climbed, not allowing me any time to mull over my situation. I wasn't sure if I was thankful for that or regretful. If I could thinking coherently, would I be moving at all, or still curled up in a ball, shattered from the constant pain?

I stopped at the top of the stairs, noticing that the darkness did not spread so far. "Where to now Ivy..." I wondered aloud, turning on my heel with an aching slowness. My brain flashed with images of a white room and the feeling of my stomach jolting as I moved. The elevator.

I staggered forward again, pain surging through my back again. It was becoming less frequent now. The pain, I mean. Like whoever was inflicting it wasn't getting the results they desired. I frowned at that; was I meant to be doing something? Was there someone I was meant to be seeing now?

I shrugged it off as I aimlessly wandered through the halls, something playing on my mind. I was meant to be feeling something else, other than the devastating pain every few minutes... I didn't know why I was complaining. If I was getting out of pain shouldn't I be jumping for joy? Even as I contemplated that, the feelings I had forced aside came back with full force and the pounding ache in my ankles informed me that any form of jumping wouldn't be recommended.

I winced and let out an involuntary groan at the reminder, slightly slowing in my pace. Now that the jolts, which would echo down my spine, were gone the other pain returned and I didn't feel as eager as before. Did I really have to get to that white room after all, the one that made play at being an elevator?

I slowed even more, now at a sluggish pace as I continued my wandering. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel lazy, but the need to just drape myself over a bed continued to grow and begged me to listen to it. I looked to my left, noting that the door I was staring at was half opened. Bedroom perhaps?

I stalked forward, a limp making itself known before I gasped, falling on my knees as pain arced through me. Right. Agonizing pain. I almost forgot.

I let out a breathless chuckle at my comical thought before I pushed myself back to my feet. It seemed to be stubbornly gaining my attention again. And the only way I knew would remove it was if I listened to my feet and continued moving, no matter how much it hurt.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." I moved quicker than before, speed walking in my haste to get to the white walls. No map was clear in my head but whenever I came to a cross road or a turn I always knew where to go, which option to choose. Something in my head told me this was more than unusual but I brushed it aside for favour of slowing down.

I recognized this area, if only faintly. My hand came out to brush against a beautiful wooden wall and the panel slid open, causing me to jump back in fright. "Son of a bitch." I shrieked before turning to look around myself, seeing if anyone had caught the spectacle. When something caught my eye, I refrained from entering the room, instead quickly moving over to it. I bent down, examining the photo frame before picking it up and straightening.

There was a man, albeit a familiar one, smiling begrudgingly at the camera, as if it was the last thing he wanted to do. Next to him was a red head with gleaming green eyes, clinging to his arm. She looked so happy, head resting against his large shoulder as she gazed into the camera. Like she didn't have a care in the world.

There were more people in the picture; another red head clinging to another brunette man. A burly, threatening looking man with a smaller tanned woman close at his side and situated in front of them all was a small bald man in a wheelchair, a proud but calm smile gracing his features. As my gaze flew over the picture, worry gnawed at my gut. Would the elevator go without me?

So taking the picture I calmly entered the white room.

* * *

><p>Jean Grey flew around the room in a panic, trying all she could to resuscitate the woman on the bed in front of her. So far her efforts had been in vain; every shock she sent through the paling body seemed to do nothing, no matter how high she upped the voltage.<p>

Her brain screamed at her that she had lost the fight, that Ivy was gone but her body wouldn't listen as it continued to pump drugs into her veins and give her body more shocks with the paddles. Jean didn't go down that easily, even though her husband was tugging at her working hands.

"Jean? Sweetie? She's gone, I'm so sorry but she's gone." He murmured in her ear, holding her hands at her side. The insistent shocks stopped, the body no longer arching off the bed with every jolt, instead lying flat and still.

The heart monitor at her side screamed out one shrill sound, showing that the heart under its watch wasn't doing as it should. It seemed to complain that the Doctor wasn't trying to remedy this, and the shrill scream increased in volume.

"God turn it off," Jean moaned, tears flowing freely from her eyes, "Please, j-just turn it off!" She yelled louder.

Scott turned to watch the machine with a helpless glint in his eyes. He wanted, with every fibre of his being, to help his wife but he didn't know how. The machinery was one of the few he couldn't control, as said wife refused to let him near it half the time. He turned to absently stare at the others wondering if they had the skill he sorely lacked.

They all stared back dumbly, Logan looking so lost it almost made the man's heart ache before they all jumped, the shrill scream having halted to let out one inconsistent beep. Jean shot out of her partner's arms and back to dead woman on the slab. The supposed dead woman.

With aching arms she picked up the paddles again, risking another bone jarring shock. The heart monitor let out a whining beep. Hope flared in her chest and lustre returned to her eyes as she once again screamed out _clear_ and forced the paddles against the limp body.

* * *

><p>I was kind of getting peeved at the shocks and endless white walls. I knew it was where I should be and for some reason I treasured every jolt that echoed through my body but it was still so <em>fucking annoying<em>.

Another jolt. Another gasp. "Y-yeah, I'm bloody coming." I hissed out on a breath. My hair was slowly being pulled out by my clenched fists as I stumbled along the smooth flooring. I was getting frustrated, if the angry tugging in my chest was anything to go by.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing, let alone why the fuck I was doing it. So what? _Something isn't sitting right with my bones,_ yeah probably because I broke half of them a goddamn minute ago... I trailed off, my gaze falling to land on my ankle. The appendage seemed to sit normally from the view I had, perfectly straight and painlessly calm.

"Right." I stated to no one in particular, nodding as if bones healed on their own every other day. With the life I lived I wouldn't be surprised if that actually became a thing. "Totally normal." I declared, my footsteps beginning to slow as I reached a familiar oval door. "Destination reached," I said mockingly, waiting patiently for the door to open.

When it rolled away I entered the room, frowning as I took in the state it was in. Tables were upturned, contents spilled all over the once pristine flooring. I slowly walked further in, taking care not to step on the surgical and lab equipment that was unceremoniously dumped everywhere. With each careful footstep I took, the atmosphere took on a heavier feel, as though it was weighing down on my shoulders.

I almost chuckled at that, _feeling the weight of the world on your shoulders hm? Isn't that a comforting feeling? Almost like an old friend._ I told myself as I wandered more, ignoring the now painful feel in the air. I should've been queen of pushing things to the back of my mind by now, seeing as I had been doing it for the better part of... I frowned. How long had I been wandering? Or did I start off at the bottom of those stairs?

No, if I did start there then why was this room so familiar?

I brushed the thought off when I realised I had reached the slab of cold metal in the middle of the room. Everything seemed to be centred around it and with a confused glaze in my eyes I pushed myself onto it, hating the cold underneath me.

With a bedraggled sigh I dropped back, lying completely flat. Is this what I wanted? It felt no different than a bed I could've acquired in the other, warmer rooms. I didn't like it this room, with its white washed walls and colourless equipment. I wanted colour, but the only colour I could see was splayed across my shoulders. A bright red that I could only see out of the corners of my eyes.

Suddenly, as my thoughts made me turn to look at the bright colour, pain laced through me again and I arched of the metal slab. A pressure was on my chest, weighing me down more than the atmosphere had seconds before. The pain no longer resonated down my spine, instead starting in my chest at two separate points.

I firmly screwed my eyes shut as the white light became blinding to my sensitive irises. Voices started to reach my ears again and I almost whimpered, knowing I didn't want to hear them. These ones seemed more frantic than before, not the purr I had expected but a screaming cry that haunted me.

When another jolt flew through my body and a hollow cry echoed in my ears I couldn't help my body's reaction. My hands flew up in protection as my eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p><strong>See was that so bad? Actually wait, I don't think I want an answer. Just kidding, reviews are welcome my dears. Well craved is a better word, don't you think?<strong>

**-Taila**

**P.S Sorry if the story took a little bit of a dark turn. I don't know where that came from.**


	17. Dance With The Devil

**A/N Hey, sorry for the late update, I fell behind because our internet died. Then I died (workouts are no fun)**

**Thanks to **_loki'sgoddess _**and **_Vulcanlover12_** for your reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me, knowing you enjoy my story :)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>I yelped as my hands collided with something cold and brittle, pain arcing through my palms and up my arms. It was similar to the pain I could remember lacing through my chest and down my spine, only differencing in the location and sharpness.<p>

I gasped and shot up, protectively cradling my hands to my chest and glaring heatedly in the direction the pain had come from. My stinging eyes landed on two blurry paddles clutched tightly in small hands.

I recognized the twin metal items from medical shows and dramas. _Did they... was that where the pain came from?_

"Ivy!"

I turned to face the direction the panicked voice had come from almost lazily, meeting a worried chocolate gaze. Logan had crouched in front of me, patting my knees, shoulders and cheeks as if checking me over for injuries. Panic shone in his eyes and I almost blanched at the emotions dancing across his face. Logan was never worried or scared. He was Logan.

"Can you hear me?" Came a few seconds later when I failed to respond to his frightened cry.

"Logan." I said back simply, ignoring my voice as it quivered dangerously, the wheels turning in my head as I struggled to comprehend exactly what was going on. I could faintly hear his sigh of relief before he began talking to someone behind me.

I looked down as he spoke, eyes roaming over the hands absently patting my thigh before dropping to the steel bed I was sitting on. I blinked down at it, vaguely remembering it from before I'd... woken up. My brain continued working at a thousand miles an hour, trying to solve the riddle in my head.

Where was the dark? The whispering voices? Why was everybody here when they'd left me on my own before? The questions attacked my mind like hornets or wasps dutifully protecting their hive and I winced in time with their stings. The memory of the dark was faint, but if I focused I could get a grip and study it. But it was hard too, like I was trying to look through mud, foggy and uncertain and I couldn't seem to understand exactly what I was seeing.

Almost unknowingly, I began to flex my ankle, almost waiting for a twinge of pain. When nothing happened I frowned deeply, now going to roll to my shoulder experimentally. Nothing.

"—understand now?" I started back at the sudden voice penetrating my thoughts, resisting the urge to jerk back in fright.

"I'm sorry, what?" I reacted dumbly, blinking in confusion and settling back down on the steel table. My upper legs were beginning to go numb and I shifted uncomfortably a few times, only placated by Logan absently patting me to keep me still.

"You shouldn't be healthy, that's why I'm worried Ivy." Jean said again, much slower this time. Her hands wringed as she looked anywhere but me. "I mean, you _died_." She explained.

My eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry, did you say died?" I asked, almost snippily, all thoughts of the dark and the voices pushed from my mind. Jean completely ignored me, lost in her own world as she spat out explanations left right and centre.

"We don't know what happened, I mean it was so fast. One second you seemed to be going under from the anaesthesia and the next you were spasming and trying to change, we were so confused—"

"No, wait, stop. I _died?"_

"—Then you calmed down and everything seemed fine but then your heart stopped. Just stopped. I've heard of it before, a deathly allergy but I didn't think, no in a million years that you were allergic to—"

"Jean, I'm a little more interested in the whole _death_ part." I tried again, watching her begin to shift on her feet. The woman was confidence incarnated. But when it came to her friend's health and safety she turned into the nervous geek asking the head jock to the prom.

"But then your heart just started up again!" She finished, nervously filling the silence with small chuckles. I stared incredulously at her, waiting to see if she really was done with her rambling telling of the tale. When she just stared back uncertainly, blinking rapidly, I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"I died." I said bluntly, tilting my head at her curiously. She fidgeted instead of answering, but I wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know the answer or because she wasn't sure how to respond. I waited patiently, breathing calmly and sparing Logan a small look.

"Yes, you had an allergic reaction to the anaesthesia we used in the procedure." She managed professionally, nodding her head and wiping her palms on her white coat. "When you didn't respond to CPR we declared you dead. For three minutes. But then you literally... revived yourself." She ended uncertainly, almost like she was asking instead of telling.

"Okay, right. That's a normal thing." I decided after a few minutes of heavy silence, frowning deeply but nodding nonetheless. Logan's hands uncharacteristically began drawing idle patterns into my skin in a half hearted attempt to calm me. I smiled in thanks, swallowing thickly and letting my eyelids flutter nervously. "Reviving one's self. Happens all the time in the books I read." I waved off, ignoring the pounding of my heart.

"You read fantasy novels." Logan recalled in a quiet voice. I almost glared at him then, annoyed at his strange change in personality. If he wanted to be a comfort to me he would be his usual gruff self instead of this nervous shell of a man.

"And romance novels that I hide in my sock drawer." I added absently, subconsciously trying to lighten the mood as I'd always done. I could faintly hear a few chuckles, albeit forced ones as I mulled over what to do next in my cluttered excuse of a mind.

The silence that fell next was every bit as uncomfortable as dinner with your lover's parents. It was pregnant yet empty at the same time, weighing on everyone's shoulders. It really seemed to be affecting my friends, as they all sat with frowns and eyes shining with unshed tears. My hands fidgeted with the hem of my tank top and I bit my lip as I thought.

I had died... Was that what the darkness was? Was the voice... Death? Had I heard Death telling me to let go? Join it in the dark and give up everything I had worked so damn hard for in this world...

But, why did I even need convincing. I died, so I should've gone with Death without having a choice. Without having to listen to him push and prod at me, trying to provoke me in allowing the night in.

My eyes dropped to my fingers, noting that no scars littered the smooth alabaster skin. Was it my gift that had allowed me to fight back? My mutation helping me fight the one thing no human could. Had I defeated Death?

"Would you mind if I ran a few tests?" Jean's voice cut through the revelation and I looked up with sudden understanding lighting my eyes. I nodded back when I realised she was waiting for an answer, pushing Logan back so I could force my body to my feet. Almost all at once, everyone reached out as if expecting me to fall.

I waved them off as I leant back against the table, stretching my sore muscles. "I'm fine." I snapped, more out of annoyance than un-appreciation. "I'm not going to break," I added under my breath when Logan's hands didn't go back to their rightful places at his side. After a few more heated seconds of staring he finally sighed and lowered his hands, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Now," Jean had already begun her impromptu tests as I had been staring down my partner, hands lifting instruments this way and that. Tracking my heart rate and blood sugar level, checking my pupils, looking at my throat. "I suspect that your healing ability is what stopped it from being completely fatal. I'm guessing that your heart hadn't stopped per say but was too weak for the monitor to pick up. And when you 'revived' it was just your body managing to push the poison out." She was nodding in time with her words, already sticking with them as it seemed to ring true.

I frowned when she stopped her movements before I noticed that she was waiting for me to speak. I didn't know what to say so I waved her off, gesturing for her to continue. Her explanation made sense to all in the room; I could see them nodding in the corners of my eyes, but it didn't sit well with me. The pain that had pushed me to come back here, during those blurry hours had been caused by the instruments that Jean had recently been holding, I was sure of it.

So that meant that without Jean... My body wouldn't have won the fight against the 'poison' as she so aptly put it. I would've been dead and remained dead. No miraculous revival. Just a rapidly cooling corpse that had fire red hair.

I shuddered at the imagery working it's in way into my head. Picturing your own corpse was sure to leave scars and I struggled to get the horrific image out of my head as I allowed Jean to continue with her absent prodding. I didn't have the strength to insist that she stop, nor to fight the scrutinizing gaze Logan was throwing my way.

He could study me all he wanted, hell he could throw me under a damn microscope but he wouldn't find what he was looking for. The emotions playing on my face and swimming in my eyes wouldn't give him the answers I knew he was looking for. They would only work to confuse him and set him further back than he was now.

Since even I couldn't understand what was happening inside my head, my _heart _right now_,_ I doubted he could.

I yelped when I felt a sting in the crook of my elbow, eyes shooting down to watch Jean extract a few lots of blood. I frowned realizing I hadn't noticed her tying the tourniquet or preparing the area with alcohol. Berating myself for my lapse in judgement, I watch Jean potter over to the other end of the lab, already analyzing the blood expertly.

Logan came to my side, leaning against the unmoving metal rock behind us and folding his arms. I almost sighed at the familiar gesture but held it back, knowing he would only question it. I wasn't in the mood for more explanations.

"How are you really feeling?" He rumbled after a few minutes, his deep voice offering more relief and comfort than I think he realized. It took a few seconds for me to get past the comfort of having him close and zone in on the words he had said, the question he had asked.

"Really? A bit confused but otherwise I feel fine." I shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie, I did feel fine and I was confused. Just a lot more than a 'bit' as I had claimed. At the back of my mind, I scolded myself. Logan would easily see through the lie.

"Of course." He allowed, but judging by the glint in his eyes we would be playing twenty questions later when we were alone. I mentally groaned, knowing Logan would be able to get the information out of me without even trying. All he'd have to do is throw me a slight pout and an imploring look with his big eyes. He could deny it all he wanted, but the chocolate coloured eyes he sported gave him the perfect kicked puppy look.

And he had perfected it to a tee.

"Looks like it's another sleepless night for—Ah!" I spat out a small string of curses when something sharp cut into my upper thigh, more than likely drawing blood. Logan looked ready to pounce and I shot him a small smile, already digging through the pockets of the cotton shorts I was wearing.

My fingers closed around something and I tugged it out, shaking it to dislodge any lint clinging to it. When my eyes finally locked on the item I froze, eyes widening marginally and muscles becoming taunt.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" Logan asked, tilting my hands so he could look, "Hm, I remember taking that photo." He nodded, giving me back my hands. "When did you get a copy?"

_I bent down, examining the photo before picking it up and straightening._

_There was a man, albeit a familiar one, smiling begrudgingly at the camera, as if it was the last thing he wanted to do. Next to him was a red head with gleaming green eyes, clinging to his arm. She looked so happy, head resting against his large shoulder as she gazed into the camera. Like she didn't have a care in the world. _

_There were more people in the picture; another red head clinging to another brunette man. A burly, threatening looking man with a smaller tanned woman close at his side and situated in front of them all was a small bald man in a wheelchair, a proud but calm smile gracing his features. _

_Taking the picture I calmly entered the white room._

I blinked once.

Twice.

"I honestly don't remember."

* * *

><p><strong>I really am sorry at how long it took me to get this out. I really did try to get it done as quickly as possible but I went down the track of her not remembering who anyone was. After trying a few chapters with that, I decided to stick with this way instead.<strong>

**-Taila**


	18. Singing In The Shower

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back and wow I just posted my first smutty scene. I almost died. Like no crap, from the nerves. I've never done it before but apparently it was pretty good so**

***THANKGOD***

**I'm in a mood today I think.**

**Thanks to **_DarylDixon'sLover, Vulcanlover12 _**and **_loki'sgoddess _**for your reviews. And **_loki'sgoddess_** your review was so touching. I am so happy I'm inspiring you to write :)**

**I own nothing... expect my OC's and the Plot... Duh**

* * *

><p>"Jean said you needed to take it slow." Logan warned, eyebrows furrowed as one hand hovered above the small of my back. My sore muscles weren't co-operating with me entirely as I stumbled across the wooden floors, trying to get to our shared bedroom as fast as I could.<p>

I waved off his concern, biting my lip in concentration as I placed one foot in front of the other. God, why was walking so hard? My foot rolled as I put it down and I bit back a yelp, swallowing thickly before carrying on with my strange hobble.

"She also said you had to leave me to sleep once we reached our room but is that going to happen?" I questioned, not even bothering to look up. "No. It's not. So I'm going to screw going slow and just go as fast as I can..." My voice lowered to a murmur by the end of the sentence and I just dropped speaking altogether, the task of walking requiring my full attention.

"Ivy." He sighed, almost scolding me as we walked, side by side. I scoffed at his paternal tone before sending him a small look laced with contempt. He rolled his eyes before clearing his throat and urging me on.

"Left foot... right foot... left foot..." I slowly started to chant as I walked, almost smiling at the childish way of assisting myself. Logan was looking a little annoyed at my antics before he just gave me a small smile, allowing me to continue without complaining.

"Just keep swimming, just keep—"

"Okay, no, that's where I draw the line." Logan interrupted, shaking his large head quickly. His brown hair didn't follow the movement and my curiosity got the better of me, making me lift a pale hand to touch the strands. "And... what are you doing?"

I shrugged as one of Logan's hands snaked around my waist for support. "Do you style your hair or does it just... sit like that?" I wondered aloud. The chocolate locks were soft and silky, feeling fresh and clean instead of hindered by hair cosmetics.

"Sits like that." He grumbled, whacking my hand away with a small scowl. I rolled my eyes at his annoyance before allowing him to all but drag me to our bedroom, obviously annoyed at my constant misdirection. "I have a Christmas idea for you." He suddenly mused, a small smirk planting itself on his lips.

I cocked a brow as he pushed open out bedroom door with his free hand. "And what is it?" I asked, smiling in thanks as he dropped me on the bed, going to lock the door behind us.

"A map." He shrugged, moving over to my side and sitting down. I looked up at him with a bored expression, waving a hand at his face before laying back, stretching out on the covers.

"I'm pretty sure everyone else already brought me one." I joked back, letting my eyes flutter close as sleep began to take over. Colours flashed behind my lids and I jolted up, no longer feeling tired as images sank through the cracks in my mind.

_Maybe if I kept my eyes closed nothing would happen. The darkness behind my lids wasn't like the one surrounding me. I controlled this one, with the colours dancing like a kaleidoscope, and I could end it whenever I wanted. By just opening my eyes._

I blinked, trying to eradicate the voices from my head. I flashed Logan a smile when he watched me with worried eyes before standing and wandering over to the bathroom. "It suddenly hit me that maybe I should have a shower before I sleep." I chuckled falsely as I slipped into the room, shutting it in Logan's face as I turned the shower onto scalding.

I heard him shuffle around in the other room, most likely pacing the length of it as he stripped down. I copied his actions, pulling my sweat soaked clothing off and flinging it into the washing basket before going under the spray of water with a relieved sigh. As the water pounded onto my aching back I heard the bed creak as Logan's weight dipped onto it before the room outside the door fell silent.

I waited, head cocked to the side for any more sounds. Logan snoring or growling in his sleep—yes he does do that and yes I do have a video of it—the bed continuing to creak with his movement or even the clock chiming in the hall down from our bedroom. When nothing happened, I sighed, shaking out my shoulders before reaching behind me for the shampoo.

My head pounded as I massaged the frothy bubbles into my head, making a migraine known. With an annoyed scowl I twisted, turning the water from scalding to freezing. I regretted it seconds later when my body was hit by a wave of ice cold water, shocking me and causing me to fall back. I hit the tiled wall behind me, feet slipping on the porcelain, and my ass hitting the slippery ground of the shower.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed, moaning as I rubbed my butt, muttering under my breath as I tried to sit up. My body ached even more and I gave up, leaning against the wall and letting the water pummel my face, a small stinging accompany each drop of water. I continue to slump against the wall, eyes closed as water poured off my body in streams, goosebumps rising in their wake.

_I slumped back to the floor, sliding down the wall. I left a skid mark of red as I slid down, but when I spared the wall a look, dull grey was the only colour I was given._

My eyes shot open and I looked ahead of me, panic rising in my chest. The walls were colourless, the water no longer had a hypnotic tinge of ice blue, and the silver seemed to have melted off the shower head. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as I scrambled back, my movements useless as I just pressed back into the wall firmly.

With another blink, the colour was back, bleeding back into the walls and water. I let out a sigh of relief, swallowing as I dropped my head back, eyes closing again. Fear almost caused me to keep them closed but I bit it back, forcing them to flutter back open as I pushed myself to my feet.

My body ached but I ignored it, reaching out for my body wash and lathering a loofa in the rich smelling soap. My lip was almost bleeding under the abuse I laid on it as I washed my body, chewing on it as I thought. That was the second time my memories had decided to leak through the cracks in my cluttered mind, only leaving confusion and panic in their wake.

I groaned and clutched my head as the soapy suds washed off of my alabaster skin. Why was it doing this to me now? I didn't want to think back to those hours, the hours when I was ready to give it all up. I was back and alive, breathing in deeply with each passing second, not back in the hellish version of my home with familiar yet haunting voices following me.

I flicked the shower off and pushed the curtain back with a moan of pain. My arm protested at being lifted above shoulder level and I pushed back the pain, reaching out for a towel to hide my body from the cold. I turned to shut the curtain behind me before pacing to the front of the vanity as I dried myself, studying the body in the mirror.

It was thin, healthily so and pale. Beautiful some might call it. I ran my hands through my hair as I wrapped the towel around me, pushing images of my body from my mind. Logan liked it, and to me that was all that mattered.

As I headed out the door, a sudden thought stopped me and I frowned, narrowing my eyes. I turned sharply on my heel and walked back to the mirror, tilting my head to the side. Smooth skin stared back and I blanched, running a shaking hand over it.

Where was the angry wound? The pus covered, blood dripping, tender wound? I blinked and lowered my head, holding one hand against it almost protectively. So they did manage to get it out then, did they? I thought they would be busy with trying to save my life...

I shook my head. No, they couldn't have pulled it out. With worrying thoughts I walked out of the bathroom, steam curling out behind me.

"Finally." Logan growled from the bed, already looking over at me through half closed eyes. I nodded back, going to sit on the bed in front of him, hair dripping onto the covers.

"Logan?" I said nervously, turning to face him a little, one leg coming up to rest on the bed while the other bounced against the ground. He sat up at my scared tone, already placing a warm hand on my chilled skin.

Pulling his hand back quickly he frowned, "Jeez, what did you do? The Ice Challenge?" He asked, trying to inject a playful tone in his voice. His hand came back quickly, rubbing at the cool flesh almost as if it was an automatic response.

"Yeah, I nominate you next." I commented dryly before meeting his gaze with frightened green eyes. "It's gone Logan." I said next, blinking in fear as he cocked his head curiously.

"I don't get it?" He said carefully, shifting and causing the muscles in his abdomen to flex. I followed the fluid movement with a greedy gaze before shaking my head. He smirked when he caught my lustful look before brushing my hair away from my eyes. "Ivy?"

I took a deep breath, gesturing with a wave of my hand at my now revealed scar less neck. "Haven't you noticed?" I joked, smiling weakly as I waited for his eyes to fall to where I told him to look.

"Ivy I don't—" His words were stopped before they even left his mouth, eyes falling on my smooth neck. His fingers brushed against the sensitive skin and I shuddered, closing my eyes as he stroked my neck with warm fingers. "How? I didn't see Jean..." He frowned, wrapping a hand around my shoulder and wiggling over to my side, sheet pooling at his waist.

I followed the movement before shrugging, "She didn't... She wouldn't have had the time and we know it." I bit my lip as I thought, continuing to bounce my leg impatiently. "Maybe it's a defence mechanism? The host stops living and it has no purpose?" I offered, lifting both eyebrows hopefully as I studied his expression.

"Could work." He allowed, still frowning before he let out a loud sigh. "Whatever, can we think about it tomorrow? I'm tired after worrying over your ass all day." He let out a loud breath through his nose, leaning back and laying down with a small yawn.

I nodded, standing and wandering over to the closet, rooting around for some underwear and a tank top. I threw on the purple shirt, slipping the plain nude knickers over my legs before quickly drying my hair, roughly shaking my head as I ran the towel through it.

"Flip the light off while you're up." Logan mumbled into his pillow, his toned back the only thing subjected to my glare. I rolled my eyes at his laziness before strolling over to the other side of the room, legs complaining at still being in use.

With a flick of my wrist the room fell into darkness and I stumbled over to the bed. I bumped into the cushioned edge with a small _oof_ before I crawled onto it, climbing over a now groaning mutant. I elbowed him in response as I continued moving before dropping myself on the other side of the bed. My side.

I cuddled into the blankets and pillow, thankful for the warmth that was so opposite to the cold steel I had been resting on before. Logan rolled over immediately, a heavy arm draping over my stomach. I winced at the pressure it put on my sore muscles before leaning into him, thankful at the same time for the familiar weight.

"Night Ivy." He whispered thickly, already half asleep. "Love you." His speech slurred as a snore took over, eyes firmly closed as his chest rose in even breaths.

"Love you too," I said back, voice dropping as tears welled in my eyes. "Happy to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I spat this out quickly. Took me under an hour. Pretty impressed with myself. I love it when a story flows like that, it always makes me smile when it flows onto the page and makes me realise how much I love writing.<strong>

**Love you guys!**

**Taila**


	19. Whispers In The Dark

**A/N Hey, I'm back... *Fake enthusiasm* Sorry I am exhausted. I only just managed to get on fanfiction and had a lot of messages to answer and the like. I feel like I might have to drop a story... sorry in case you're ready all of my ongoing stories.**

**Hey, I was recently co-writing a story with the amazing **_DarylDixon'sLover_** about a OC, and of course it's a Logan/OC ;) I had to stop since the pressure of writing five stories and keeping up with work and school was getting to me but is anyone here interested? If so can you please message me!**

**I own nothing. Thank you though if you reviewed on the last chapter, they're what make me want to keep writing!**

* * *

><p>The moon shone through the slight crack in the drawn curtains, leaving a stripe of platinum across the bed. It started at my feet, lifting and ghosting across the covers until it reached the bare skin of my lover's chest, making the tanned skin seem to glow. My eyes were glued to it, watching as throughout the hours of the night it moved, shifting across the room... It was about as fascinating as watching grass grow but, with sleep eluding me, nothing else was holding my attention.<p>

I knew I shouldn't have expected to sleep at all tonight. But, my hoping heart had prayed I would be able to catch a few hours of peaceful, uneventful dreams. Which hadn't come. Of course.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall..." I breathed out, lifting my head to stare at the wooden ceiling. The dark planes of wood were barely visible in darkness, yet I followed the lines and cracks in them with wide eyes. "Take one down and pass it around..."

"Ninety eight bottle of chocolate milk on the wall."

I jumped when the deep voice reached my ears, head snapping down to watch Logan's eyes flutter open lazily. The dark brown look eerily similar to the wood on the ceiling and I blinked, clearing my vision with a quick shake of my head.

"Did I wake you?" I murmured, lips barely moving as my eyes went back to the ceiling above me. I could feel Logan shifting beside me, rolling over and draping an arm over my waist. The heavy weight proved to be a comfort, offering a warmth and security my blankets didn't.

"No, you didn't... I just heard the word beer." He countered, voice slightly muffled by the pillow pressed against his face. I could imagine the marks that would be left on his features come morning and smiled gently. "Wakes me up better than bacon."

I chuckled softly, making sure not to be too loud. "I always thought bacon was the only thing able to get you out of bed. Now I learn that beer has the same effect?" I asked, scandalised at only learning the information now. "Why am I only learning this now?"

He smiled against the pillows, eyes now closed as he dozed. "Because there is no way in hell the Professor would ever let you bring alcohol into his school. Believe me, I've tried." He turned his head, only one cheek pressed against the cool fabric of his pillow. "It's why I corrected you before... there's not beer here. Only chocolate milk."

I snorted, "The reign of the chocolate milk might just end soon. I have a feeling that the Professor isn't too fond of it." I smiled remembering when I had first met the man, reaching for a bottle of chocolate milk and struggling from low chair. "He seems to prefer drinkable yogurt now."

Logan moaned. "Still sounds _undrinkable..._ But anything is better than chocolate bloody milk." He grumbled, arm dragging me closer. I let out a small _eep_ when my side collided with his, the feverish heat of his skin almost painful after the cool sheets.

"Yeah," I answered with a silent sigh, wincing when the burning heat spread through my body. The heat he was giving off was smothering and I wanted to pull away but the weight of Logan's arm possessed me to stay. "Are you okay?" I asked, turning my head and coming nose to nose with him.

"Uh, I would say so?" His voice sounded uncertain, and he opened his eyes slowly, blinking at me in confusion. "Why?"

"Feels like you're burning up." I mumbled, already dropping the subject when my eyelids felt heavy. When my lids fell, my eyes burnt for a few seconds, making me wince and bury my face against Logan's neck. The skin was still feverish but this time I welcomed it, a shiver coursing through me.

"I don't think I can get sick Ivy, but I can talk to Jean tomorrow if you want?" He offered, snuggling closer and breathing out loudly. My hair ruffled, messy from my constant tossing and turning and now the abuse Logan's breath gave it.

"Yeah, thanks." I firmly kept my eyes closed, hoping that sleep would take me. After squeezing my eyes shut for what felt like hours, I sighed and opened them again, annoyed that sleep was escaping my grasp _again_.

I could hear Logan breathing evenly at my side, chest rising and falling in a practised pattern. I spared him a quick apologetic look before I slipped out from under the covers and his arms, no longer bothering to keep up the pretence of sleep. My bare feet padded against the floor gently, barely making a noise as I wandered to the other side of the room.

My hands sought out my dressing gown, throwing it over my lacklustre pyjamas. Logan moved, the whole bed creaking and I spun, the folds of material blaring around me dramatically. I waited with bated breath for my lover to settle again, knowing he'd be worried if he realised I still wasn't sleeping.

Closing my eyes, I bit back the guilt before moving forward again. I felt hot. Like I had been walking through the desert without water or shelter for days. Or, if I was feeling poetic, like I was in the depths of hell for a crime I didn't do.

My mind's eye flew back to the men I had killed months after I joined Xavier's institute for the gifted youngsters. I shook my head roughly, back at that stupid warehouse I had had no choice but to fight back. Kill or be killed. It was the way of the world.

The door knob turned easily under my fingers, the door sliding open without a sound before I shut it silently behind me. I froze for a few seconds; my heart beat pounding in my ears as I waited to see if my exit had woken the dark haired man up. I heard a grunt and the whisper of sheets before silence rang out, allowing me to slump in relief.

I argued with myself mentally when the thought that I was frightened of my lover seemed to surge through me. Scoffing at the ridiculous idea I began to shuffle down the hallways, arms wrapped around my middle.

What would I have to be scared of, from Logan of all people?

The dark place... the _hell_ I had been tossed into hours before flashed through my mind and I almost blanched at the realisation. I didn't want to share the darkness with him, with anyone for that matter... It was bad enough that I was still being haunted by the memories of it.

I shivered when the cold air seemed to cool down my burning body, even if it was only by a small fraction. The burning was strong, like I was submerged in a heated bath or a spa pool.

It was smothering, for lack of a better word.

Sweat trickled down my back and from my brow, causing my face to wrinkle in disgust as I felt the drops travel down. An annoyed grunt left my lips as I floated down the stairs, willowy limbs seeming not to touch the ground. A familiar ache settled in my limbs and I blinked, breathing in deeply to clear the sting my eyes. As silver drops left tracks down my cheeks, cooling the heated flesh I absently rubbed at my joints, trying to ease the slight discomfort.

Soon, I knew, the discomfort would turn to a pain that I wouldn't be able to ignore. Then I would need to change, to allow my bones to break and reposition themselves in a split second of agonizing pain.

With a frown I noted that the discomfort, albeit familiar, was new... When was the last time I had changed, or been forced to change by my demanding mutation? No recent days came to mind and panic began to settle in my gut... Shouldn't I have noticed that...?

_Not with everything that's been happening... Christmas, the bomb..._ My thoughts came to a grinding halt when the discomfort transformed in a bright flash of pain. I stifled my cry, looking down at my limbs in horror.

_Where the hell._.?My body screamed again, forcing the whimper from my lips before I could stop it. It was like the pain of ignoring the demands... but increased by tenfold. It... It was like my body was punishing me from ignoring its most basic desire for the past few _months_.

"Can't be..." I pushed out, forcing myself forward. "Not months." I trailed off in thought, trying to remember changing after we got back from the warehouse. No dates came to mind and I shook my head in denial, not even guessing that what my mind was suggesting was remotely possible.

I didn't really manage to take another step forward when more pain laced through me. I paled when the pain and suddenness of it reminded me of the never ending dark and the voices... I shook myself out and moved towards the back door, intent on drowning myself—not literally—in the swimming pool.

My weakness nagged at me as I walked, drawing more tears from my eyes. Would this nightmare haunt me for the rest of my life...? Follow me until the day I finally wheezed and died, only to return to the dark.

With a quick flick of my fingers and shove of my open palms the locked door opened, allowing me to step into the cool air. It was like the rush of water once you stepped into the shower, a constant flow falling over you and I welcomed it with open arms. Not literally though of course, my arms remained locked at my side and I wandered out further, intent of reaching the pool hiding behind a few benches and well placed shrubberies.

My feet carried me over even as my mind seemed to go blank, thoughts scattering like insects. The cool water looked molten in the light of the moon, hypnotising almost as I watched the calm water ripple with the occasional wave of a breeze.

My hands moved on autopilot, removing the gown I wore and then stripping myself of the tank top I had donned as pyjamas. I walked calmly towards the water, thoughts swimming in my head as I moved. With the one goal in mind, the nightmares left, leaving me with the need to complete the small mission my body had given me.

I would have time to talk to someone later, time to sort out my thoughts on my own.

My bones cracked painfully and I winced, telling my body to ignore it. It would all be over soon. The flesh on my bare body rippled and pulled, splitting only to rearrange itself on the new structure of my body. It didn't take more than a few minutes before four paws hit the ground in an offbeat rhythm.

With a few trembling steps forward, I fell, gracelessly into the crystalline depths. The cool water enveloped my fever struck body and I let out a pleased sigh, water leaking into my mouth. My new larger form struggled to swim back up to the surface, paws hitting the water in a practised unison. When my head broke the surface, I let out a small satisfied purr, stroking the water as I moved towards the edge again.

I had been surprised when the Professor had allowed me to use the pool whenever I needed. He had claimed that my fur wouldn't clog the filters or contaminate anything, but even then I had doubts. Moving towards the edge, I turned and looked at the water behind me. It was still rippling, showing where I had been, glowing in the soft light.

The cold water left me at the mercy of the even cooler wind, to which I wasn't sure if I was grateful or not. Wrinkling my feline nose, I turned, large body moving at a slow pace. Thankfully, should any student or teacher see me, they wouldn't mistake me for a large tiger... They had—more or less—grown use to my appearance, sometimes even welcomed it with petting and soft cooing.

Stretching, I continued moving, bones popping and rearranging yet again. Long legs replaced the thick muscle, a thick red hide taking over the copper tinted stripes. Black socks worked their way up my four legs, disappearing into the red. With a quick shake of my fur, I tried to dislodge the remaining water stuck on my body.

The remaining droplets weren't hard to remove and I returned to my aimless wandering, heading back towards the house. The fever was still strong; I could feel the heat coursing through me even as the bitter wind whipped through me. As I pushed back through the door I spared it a quick look, wondering if I should bother to lock it again.

With a bump of my hip the door slammed shut loudly and I winced, ears pressed against my head as I looked around. I knew I wouldn't be attacked in this form but it was one I rarely used—a maned wolf—and if someone saw me they would experience a few seconds of panic before recognition set in. And I didn't want to know what those few seconds of panic could do.

Standing on my hind legs, I studied the lock, brain working quickly. I whacked at the lock for a few seconds, hoping to reset it. Nothing happened and I let out a frustrated whine, experimentally nosing at it with my snout.

"And what are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Your choice to decide whether this is a good cliffhanger or a bad one... Dun dun dunnnnn<strong>

**Review, because I love you! If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, I am always up for your suggestions! If you want it to be a certain person tell me, if you want a certain thing to happen! Tell me! I will try to incorporate it, I promise!**

**Taila**


	20. Little Talks

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I feel so bad...**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>With a yelp loud enough to wake the dead, I spun to face the new voice, hackles rising in shock. Curious eyes flicked to mine; studying the form I was in before pushing me aside as a hand came up. Twisting my ears I heard the distinct click of the lock sliding into place and I mentally sighed in thanks.<p>

"Happy now?" I looked back up to Victor, trying my best to shrug in complete indifference. He chuckled and turned sharply, gesturing for me to follow him with one hand before he started walking away. Waiting until he was almost out of sight, I raced after him, claws clicking against the floors.

"Hey, watch it!" He snapped, rubbing the back of his legs with a wince. In my haste to catch up with the man, I had forgotten my lack of brakes, thereby crashing head first into his lower body. I offered an apologetic whine as I shook my head, clearing it of pain as I trailed into the kitchen after him.

When he showed no acceptance or acknowledgement of my apology, I whined louder yet, nudging his hip in annoyance."Yeah, yeah, I get it." He grumbled pushing my nose away. My tongue lolled out as I grinned, dropping myself on the floor as I watched him root through the fridge.

"Oh look, chocolate milk." He murmured. "Just what I needed."

Nodding to myself, I calmly placed my head on my paws as Victor bustled around, grabbing a soda and some cold cuts. He dropped himself into a chair with a tired sigh and I cocked my head, knowing he understood the action.

Blinking down at me, he lifted large shoulders in a shrug. "What? I'm tired." He scoffed, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm awake in the middle of night what did you expect?"

I bristled at his tone before snorting and letting my head rest again. It was most likely the best answer I was going to get out of the man, and I knew better than to push. Also, in the back of my mind I was scared he would throw the same question back my way. While I could always hide behind the fact that I wasn't really in any position to talk, he could use the fact that I was perfectly capable of changing back.

So, long story short, I decided to keep my imploring looks and yips to myself.

We fell into a comfortable silence; Victor absently chewing and drinking while I sat there, staring off into the distance. There wasn't really anything I could do to full the silence, but being left with my thoughts was starting to get irritating.

I felt an involuntary shiver course through me, making my scruff stand on end when the memories came back. A haunting thought echoed in my mind; would I ever forget what had happened only hours before, or was it because it had not yet been a measly twenty-four hours since I woke up. Maybe I was simply rushing myself, expecting that the memories would fade when I had yet to even close my eyes and sleep again.

"So, what's your excuse then? Mutation annoying you?" I jumped at the voice. Again.

Leaning back on my haunches, I cocked my head in his direction curiously. He had, without even realising, given me a way to back out of the question and I would be damned if I didn't take it. So, nodding I made a small noise in the back of my throat in agreement.

It wasn't really a lie, per say, I had been irritated by the itch and ache in my joints anyway. So more or less, it was _one_ of the reasons..?

"Must be annoying, I guess." He said gruffly. "I would hate my body telling me what to do and when to do it." I furrowed my brow when he said that, never having thought of my mutation that way before. I guess he did have a point, when I thought about it my body did command me about without taking my thoughts into consideration.

Of course, I don't know how it would've taken me into consideration when it doesn't really have the capability to think...

"I'm not really liking this whole one sided conversation thing we've got going on, you know." He hinted, leaning against the back of his chair. "Think we could talk face to face?" I nodded absently, disappearing from the room so I could head back outside with some trouble.

The lock proved to be a small issue this time, but after a few minutes I got it with a satisfied grunt. Slipping outside, I raced towards the pool, sniffing out my clothing before hiding behind a bush. It was unlikely that Victor or any students were looking outside but I was allowed to take precautions, thank you very much.

Once I was settled back in my tank top and dressing gown, I marched back inside, already beginning to dread the conversation I was about to lose myself in. Fear was strongly gripping my heart as questions he could ask flooded through my mind.

I was not, no matter what he threw at me, going to talk about what had happened in the darkness. It was my secret to take to my grave, I had decided that much before the change and I was sticking with it. No one, not even the Professor would be able to get me to talk if I didn't want too. And seeing that I didn't want too...

"Victor?" I called, moving back into the room somewhat cautiously. Never before had the man really wanted to talk to me, voluntarily at least. I had forced my company on him many times, either discussing idle things—like bombs and the like—or trying to get to know him for the sake of Storm and Logan. But he had never initiated it himself and I wasn't sure if it was a cause for worry or not.

"Took you long enough." He commented, lifting the bottle to his lips. I grumbled at the words but moved to grab my own drink, forgoing the chocolate milk without a second thought. As I gripped the neck of the soda bottle I moved to sit a few chairs down from him.

"So what did you want?" I asked simply, knowing it was best to get straight to the point. Victor wasn't one to beat about the bush and the idea of small talk was already causing my head to hurt.

"Blunt much?" He asked sarcastically before sighing. "Your necks healed." He pointed out, eyes straying down to the now smoothed skin with something akin to relief. "And you changed."

I nodded, shrugging my shoulder as I shot him a half smile. "I guess you missed out on all the fun before. Jean tried to put me under so she could take it out." I began.

He interrupted me with a raised hand. "Yeah, Storm explained some of it. You died apparently." It was poised as a question rather than a statement and I knew he wanted my opinion as much as I didn't want to give it to him. "But they didn't manage to get it out..."

"More or less yes, I did die yes." I murmured. "My heart stopped, and since the host was dead the contraception just fell out."

"But did you really die? What did _you_ see when the others were trying to jump start your heart?"

I glared over at him through my lashes, fingers picking at the label on the bottle. Taking a deep breath in through my nose I shrugged again. "I'd rather not..." An idea came to mind and I changed what I was saying quickly. "I didn't really see anything, it was like sleeping... I know time passed but I was really aware of it until I woke up." I tried hard to make the statement exactly that instead of adding a silent question mark at the end.

Victor studied me for a few seconds before he nodded, seeming to accept the excuse. "Sounds like fun." He said dryly, taking another swig.

Blinking down at my still full bottle I forced a smile. "You could say that." My voice came out pained and I almost winced when his eyes flashed. He had caught it. "You know, I might talk to the Professor about the drinks in this place." I changed the subject before he could comment but instantly grimaced at my choice of topic. Every conversation I had these days had something to do with chocolate milk one way or another.

"Or your lack of good distractions." He countered, rolling his eyes as he finished his drink quickly. The glass was thrown into the recycling without a care as he turned to give me his full attention. "Most people enjoy sleep you know. You're making it sound like you took a one way trip to hell."

I almost blanched at how close his comment was to reality, feeling my heart sped up somewhat painfully. "It was unsettling is all, too wake up and be told I had _died_." I even added a chuckle in for good measure, forcing my lips up at the corners in a twisted version of a smile.

"Unsettling?" He repeated, looking thoughtful. "I suppose you're right." Even as he said that he was staring me down with disbelieving eyes.

"I'm always right." I added under my breath, watching as his face split in a small smile, showing he had heard the comment.

"If you say so."

"I do."

We fell into a familiar silence, one as comfortable and simple as sleep would've been. Of course, exhaustion still pulled at my limbs and lids, lulling me into closing them and slumping against the table. I could tell the same desire had come over my companion as he blinked, eyes lingering closed before regretfully opening.

"Maybe we ought to go to sleep?" I offered with a yawn, watching as he nodded absently out of the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah, might as well, nothing else to do." He allowed, waving me up. I trailed after him as we walked in the halls, noticing I still had my unopened bottle of soda in my hand.

"Good night." I mumbled, rubbing a hand over my eyes in exhaustion. The door opened easily under my touch and I slipped through, almost missing Victors whispered response. I moved into the centre of the room, dropping my dressing gown as my bare feet padded across the hardwood floor.

Logan was sprawled across the covers, chest lifting in heavy breaths. I admired the domestic sight for a few treasured seconds before I wandered over, slightly regretful that I had to ruin the blissful expression. Lifting a hand I tugged at the arm on my side of the bed, slowly lifting it up so I could slip under it.

"Ivy?" I smiled at the sleep laden voice, nuzzling into the warm and bare chest presented to me.

"Yes?" I asked back, breath fanning across the broad chest. I felt him move before his arms wrapped more securely around me, locking me in a warm cocoon. I smiled into his embrace; feeling like a weight had been lifted off my chest.

"Where did yah go?" His voice was thick as he blinked back sleep, trying to stay awake long enough to force an answer from me.

Sparing the look of soda on the bedside table a quick look, I met his eyes again. "Wanted a drink." I lied, moving back to cuddle into him again.

"Should've woke me up." He grumbled, brow furrowed in the cutest way. I rolled my eyes and pressed my open hand against his chest, pushing him slightly in reprimand.

Rolling my eyes as he moved back after I'd pushed him away, I allowed him his moment of protectiveness. "Believe me I tried, but you were like a log. Snoring and drooling. If logs snored and drooled that is." I teased, smiling against his skin.

He just scoffed back, yawning widely. I didn't blame him, I was quite like that when I woke up first thing in the morning and I had a feeling I would be playing the part of the zombie tomorrow when I finally woke up. Tomorrow wasn't going to be a lot of fun for me and I dreaded the bags that would be under my eyes come morning.

"Stop thinking so loud." Logan suddenly scolded, squeezing me. "Go to sleep."

Grumbling at the command, I nestled into his side, entangling our legs before yawning and closing my eyes. Wiping my head of all thoughts, I followed Logan into the land of—hopefully—pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, simple as dimple pie. Oh, question of the day... What the hell does dimple pie taste like and what's in it? I mean, not dimples right? Isn't that like, cannibalism or something?<strong>

**Taila**


	21. All By Myself

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back and I hope seeing the email or whatever informed you I updated made you jump up and down in joy. Because that would be very flattering... just saying guys.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Blinking dumbly, I turned my confused and shocked gaze on the Professor. "I'm sorry?" I squeaked out. Xavier's previous words had basically gone in one ear and out the other, leaving me looking every part the idiot as I tried to comprehend the words. "Could you run that past me again please?"<p>

The Professor chuckled somewhat forcefully before taking a small breath in, as if he needed to steady himself. "We need you to stay confined to your room until we've dealt with the threat of your Aunty." His words were measured and he studied me as he spoke, almost like he was waiting for me to blow up in his face. "She believes that your dead because of the false information the now dormant device sent to her. It would be in our best interest for her to _keep_ believing that."

The confusion was still plain as day on my features but it slowly morphed into anger. When I was younger, the worst punishment my parents could give me wasn't banning me from my morning cartoons or forbidding me from seeing my friends... It was confining me to my bedroom without a promise of being able to leave again. The feeling of being unable to leave a small space was infuriating to me, but what was worse was my mutation.

Everybody knows that animals have never liked being contained so when I was locked in a room or tight space my mutation screamed, clawed and kicked at my mental barriers. It was pure torture and staying in mine and Logan's bedroom, no matter how spacious it was, was going to be hell on earth.

"I don't..." Trying to take a calming breath I lowered my head, glaring into my jeans. "I don't think I could do that Professor." I could almost feel the disappointment tainting the air and I kept my eyes firmly glued to my thighs so I wouldn't have to see it.

"Ivy, this isn't only about you." He said slowly. "Whatever your Aunty is planning could be a danger to everyone here, including the students."

_Bringing in the children now... Low blow Professor._ The guilt was hard to managed as I fought to think up a logical argument. "Professor, it's not that I'm being selfish or... Well, it's just that when I say I don't think I can do it is because I _can't_." I admitted quietly, wincing when he frowned.

Xavier shook his head. "We have thought about your abilities Ivy, and while we admit that the lack of exercise for them will be tedious and taxing, it simply has to be done." His hands were steepled under his chin as he spoke to me and I closed my eyes, almost looking like I was in pain when a flinch twisted my features.

"It's not like that Professor." I tried again, slight annoyance leaking into my tone. "I simply _can't_. My abilities won't allow me to remain in one place for so long. I could barely manage being sent to my room when I was kid." The words were snapped out and I finally looked up fully, meeting his eyes.

With my quick explanation more than one pair of eyes clouded over in confusion. Jean was the first to act on it, shifting forward in her seat to gain my attention. "Wait, so your _mutation _doesn't like it? How is that possible?" She was like a child in a candy store, with her bright shirt and eyes glaring back at me from across the room.

I shrugged uselessly. "I guess... it's almost like another part of me. Always has been. And when I'm locked in a room, so is it... It just..." I sighed again in frustration. "It pounds on the walls in my mind and I can't..." I trailed off not knowing how I was meant to explain something I didn't understand myself.

"Interesting..." Jean murmured leaning back against the couch, one hand protectively resting on her stomach. I watched her absently stroke one finger across it as she absorbed what I had tried to tell her. The Professor was quiet as well, brow furrowed as he followed in Jean's footsteps. "But I think I understand what you're trying to say." She finally admitted, nodding slowly even as her lips pursed in her continued thought.

My eyes lit up at that. "Really?" When she nodded I felt more relieved than I had ever been, and turned to smile into Logan's shoulder. "Thank you." I said, tilting my head so my smile was directed at her.

"Ivy..." I frowned but faced the Professor when he called for my attention. "We still need you to..." My jaw dropped but something in the back of my mind just reminded me that this was a fair thing to ask. "I'm sorry."

"I... just..." I swallowed thickly, steeling my nerves. "I'll do it Professor." I informed him weakly. A comforting hand wound around my waist and I leant into it thankfully, smiling meekly at Logan before giving the Professor my attention again.

"Thank you. We'll try to limit the time as much as we can." He said with another small, calming smile. "We're trying to find where the device was sending the transmissions, so hopefully it will lead us straight to her." Humming under his breath he moved around the table. "Of course she could be moving around, or she knew we would try to find her using the device..." Chuckling the older man shrugged a shoulder. "Then there's nothing we can do about it."

"And I'll be stuck in my room like a princess in a tower for the rest of my days." I grumbled, huffing when Logan's grip tightened in reprimand. Of course the man had heard the comment, I just wasn't allowed a break was I? "What?" I muttered, elbowing him slightly in payback.

The grunt was near inaudible and I smiled in victory before leaning back against the couch, crushing the hand wrapped around me without a hint of regret. Jean began conversing with the Professor and I dropped my head against the raised back of the comfortable couch, green eyes now glued to the ceiling.

I was stupid to think that finding my Aunty would take naught but a few days. I was going to be trapped in that infernal room for weeks, maybe months before I would be allowed out once again. Of course, I didn't see why I wasn't allowed reign over the rest of the mansion, then my claustrophobia wouldn't be so strong and I wouldn't be fighting my abilities every other hour but no... Apparently, for all we know, she could have bugged the rest of the manor and it wouldn't be fair if we had to keep curtains closed all for my sake.

Knowing that grumbling wouldn't help, I closed my eyes in exhaustion. My tired mind didn't even want to argue anymore, already forced to resign at the mere idea of being locked in a room. Absently my thought process fell on whether or not Logan would be with me during that time. Was he allowed to visit? I mean it was his room right? Or did he have to play the part of a grieving boyfriend and adamantly try to stay away from anything that might remind him of me. All for the sake of showbiz.

"Do I get a funeral?" I wondered aloud, lifting my head back up and wincing when I felt my shoulder creak in retaliation.

The Professor blinked before perking up. "I didn't think of that." He admitted before nodding at me approvingly. "Good thinking, it would have been too easy to look over the small things like that." He mused; hand on his chin as he thought over the details.

"Keep it closed casket please." I decided to add, watching as more weird looks were thrown my way. "What? I don't want to have to play dead body and I doubt you guys could make one of me, so we'll be having a closed casket funeral thank you."

My words were testy and full of anger and I knew it. Heck the whole room could practically taste my annoyance at the situation at hand, at being told I was dead and would be locked in a room. What? I can be as melodramatic about this shit as I want. You go and lock yourself in a room for days on end and then tell me you weren't annoyed at the situation.

_So, just pretend it's a drill... I mean yeah you've been wandering around for the past couple of days and... and... Shit._

"Uh Professor?"

"Ivy?"

"I went outside last night." I told the room. "After I noticed the device had fallen out, I couldn't sleep, I was too restless. It was my mutation telling me it was pissed at being suppressed so I kinda went out back..." Biting my lip hard enough to draw blood I said what was on everyone's mind. "If the device _did_ tell her I was dead she would've raced here to confirm that. She would have seen me."

"We don't know that Ivy." Xavier said calmly, now in front of his desk as he spoke. "For all we know she believes the transmission and didn't bother to check it out. I highly doubt she would endanger herself just to double check information."

My mind found it plausible by my other half screamed back. Why wouldn't she come check? I was her niece, and by every means a member of the family. While she _was_ trying to kill me, I knew she would still check. Like a villain who didn't believe the good guy was really dead. It was inevitable.

"If you say so..." I said slowly and unsurely. I didn't believe it for a second, but the room didn't need to know that. I would play along for now, bitch at being locked in a room and the like but I don't doubt that Ashleigh will eventually approach me. Or at least one of us.

Leaning into Logan, a small, kitten like yawn took over my features, showing the room how tired I really was. While, I had slept a few hours last night my body was sure to tell me it wasn't enough. I didn't bother closing my eyes again once I had woken up, instead trailing behind Logan as he headed to the shower, tuning out his constant nagging for me to go back to sleep.

"Hey, we're not tired are we?" Logan playfully teased, arm squeezing my waist in an attempt to earn my attention.

Scowling, I slapped his hand lightly. "No."

"And who was it that told you to sleep in."

"An idiot."

I heard him grunt, the quiet noise rumbling through his chest. "That wasn't very nice Ivy."

"Life's a bitch." I countered.

"No, that's you."

Growling, I lifted my head, no longer snuggled against his side as I sent him the most heated glare I could manage. "Are you attached to that pretty face of yours? Because in a second you won't be." I threatened darkly, watching his lips twist in amusement.

"Hmm really?" He asked, pushing a strand of hair away from my face. "You know, when you scowl like that you look like a kitten trying to threaten a tiger." He shrugged when I gaped at him. "Just saying." He defended himself, furrowing his brow.

Rolling my eyes, I slumped against him again, already bored of our argument. The others continued to speak, going over how to hide me and the funeral preparations. I brushed off questions about the funeral; flower arrangements and the like, not really wanting to have a say in it if I didn't have too.

I know I'm not actually dead and all... But I'd rather not discuss my funeral. Fake or not.

* * *

><p><strong>What are you talking about? I updated on time... Ha... Ha... *cries*<strong>

**Taila**


	22. Another One Bites the Dust

**A/N This chapter is brought to you live from New Zealand, and most definitely on time... **

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>I stared at the open door with a sense of finality. Once I was in, I wouldn't be allowed out until my Aunty—one of my last known living relatives—was taken down.<p>

Boy was I looking forward to the next few weeks.

"You're going to need to actually go in some time soon, you know?" I turned at Logan's voice, an impassive expression painted on my features. He stared back before he sighed, moving to my side and staring into the dark room for a fraction of a second before turning his attention back to me. "I know it seems bad..."

"You don't know shit." I said dully, moving into the room without hesitation.

"Ivy." He frowned.

Turning a glare on the man, I settled on the edge of the bed gingerly. "Don't _Ivy_ me, Logan." I snapped, crossing my arms as he gently shut the door behind him.

He sighed again, this one deeper than before and sat down next to me. "Sorry." He murmured, leaning against my arm briefly as a sign of apology. "I may not know what it's like for you..." He began, reaching out a hand and leaving it, palm up on his thigh. "But I know what it's like when... you're not in control anymore."

I blinked once before softly grabbing his hand, lacing out fingers together. "It's not entirely pleasant is it?" I joked lamely, looking to the side slightly, watching his lips curl into a frown.

"No, it's not." He said simply, lifting his head to look at the drawn curtains. "Sorry you're not allowed more light." He apologized weakly, letting out a guttural breath. "This is ridiculous."

I chuckled humourlessly. "Oh really, just realising that are we?"

He shot me an annoyed look. "You're getting three meals a day; no lights are allowed to be on, no showers only baths. And my favourite little titbit? No contact with the one and only Wolverine." He growled, looking down at his lap with a frown.

I jerked back in confusion on the last one, defiance coursing through me. "Ah, no." I decided, standing up and brushing myself off.

"I hate it but Xavier has a point." He forced out, looking like admitting it was a physical pain. "If I was to keep coming in here... It would be suspicious."

I huffed out a small laugh. "Yeah, that's true. I wasn't freaking expecting visitation hours, but you need to sleep don't you?" I asked, moving forward to kneel in front of him. He looked up for a second before dropping his gaze again in thought.

"I'll bring it up later with Wheels." He promised. "But I guess you're right... Even if you had died, I wouldn't have run from it. I would be sleeping in this bed every night." He smiled gently, running a hand through my hair before dropping it a sighing again. "I'd better get back."

I shook my head, knowing it wouldn't change his mind. "Fine." I said quickly before something else slipped out. "I guess I'll see _someone_ at dinner." I joked, winking at the man as he began to stand up.

"Yeah, I guess." He said as a form of goodbye before the door clicked shut behind his hunched form.

I watched the door for a few extra seconds, with an undeniable hope that it would open once again. When the lock clicking in place was all that kept me company, I slumped back onto the thick covers of my bed.

Day one of my imprisonment was only beginning and already the beasts were banging on my door.

* * *

><p><strong>A few miles away from the <strong>_**School for Gifted Youngsters**_

"No, no, no this is all wrong."

Boots slapped against concrete, the owner taking her frustration out on the ground beneath her feet, and the ornaments by her sides. A hand came up to slap at the simple vase on the bedside table behind her, sending the glass cylinder against a wall.

Growling, Ashleigh looked down at the small screen in her hands.

_Subject Terminated_

She hadn't pressed terminate, so why had was her niece dead? Her fingers tightened on the rims of the screen in annoyance as she glared over at the only window in the room. The blue sky greeted her and with a small coarse yell she threw the device at the wall behind her bed.

It shattered on impact, rendering it useless as she seethed silently. The death of her niece was something she had been planning, but not so soon. She had wanted to draw it out, and leave her gasping and begging before she finally pulled the trigger.

"How dare she..." Anger made her lash out yet again, taking down the prized painting she usually admired. But now, the obnoxious amount of colour only proved to irritate her further. "How dare she..." The whispered words echoed out the window and off the carefully polished wood.

Grabbing a pre packed bag she stormed through the open doorway. She knew her technology would never lie, and that her niece was dead, cold and laying in a morgue somewhere. But... how were the others taking this recent blow? How was her precious _feral_ taking the loss?

"Time to see how much pain I've inflicted." She sung, mood improving with the mere thought of seeing the destruction. "I suppose I could get use to this." She decided, moving through the trees surrounding and protecting the small cottage she had called home for the past few months.

Her light steps were quick as she moved across fields, slowly closing the distance between herself and the manor she longed to reach. She doubted they'd expect her to be so close to their base, and in her eyes, their lack of foresight was an advantage for her.

Ashleigh was getting closer with each passing second, the large home shining in the distance, like a beacon. Her movements were calculated now, and not so rushed as she got closer, taking shelter behind trees and bushes alike in case anyone happened to look out a window or wander through the gates at the wrong time. The likelihood was low, even she'd admit that, but she had done too much to mess up over being careless now.

She was quiet as she pulled out another simple device from the pack, activating it before _de_activating their sparse security. "Pathetic." She hissed, beginning to climb the large fences in front of her. The pack on her back, dug into the ridges of her spine as she moved, each time her arm reached up to grip at the brick.

When she arrived at the top, she dropped over the other side as quietly as she could, acting on instinct. Her grey eyes scoped the area out quickly, looking for anyone who could've seen her by chance or luck

"Hmmm." She noted no one in the immediate area and smiled, calmly moving towards her favourite area; a bushel covered tree that seemed to have an inner working of branches perfect for her to perch in. She had been there when she had seen her niece last...

"Logan come on..." She quickly shot up the tree, climbing the branches faster than she thought possible when the older voice echoed.

"This is ridiculous... and... and." Logan didn't seem to finish, the feral stalking through the simple land with a scowl.

The elder professor was quick to follow him in his chair, wincing down at the uneven terrain beneath his feet before his head shot up sharply. Ashleigh froze, blocking her mind and calming her breathing. Xavier continued slowly. "Logan, you were there, you saw how hard Jean tried to bring her back... There was nothing we could do."

The man in particular turned, nodding slowly as if in understanding. "But she..." He turned, frowning as he stared at the sky. "I would rather not believe it." He finally said in a deep tone that seemed to end the argument before it began.

"I understand Logan. Now come, dinner will be served soon as on Jean's request."

Logan turned, looking down at the man before nodding once. He accepted the older man's offer to walk beside him, and long legs carried him to the wheelchair, taking up a casual pace.

Ashleigh watched them go with a pounding heart. That was too close for comfort, for a second she thought someone was invading her mind, but now she was sure panic had caused her fear to create the illusion. Xavier would've acted on it, and so would the feral.

No, for now she was safe and her niece was dead.

Everything was going according to plan

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the mansion<strong>

"Securities back on line." Scott announced, the hand held pad in his hands flashing. Logan looked up, nodding once before looking back to the meal he was carefully putting together.

His body was still thrumming in shock, even as he practically _watched_ the damned woman climb back over the fence, leaping from bush to bush once she was over. He had begged Xavier to let him follow, but the old man had refused, saying it was neither the time nor the place.

_Whatever the hell that means_, he thought sullenly, placing a few cold cut meats on the plate. The _X-men_ were busy talking, discussing tactics... Logan had been talking with them, at first, asking why Ivy had to be locked up if they knew when she was coming.

But apparently, even with the small alarm that went off when she hacked their security—and didn't that explain a few incidents recently—they didn't know when she was coming. And, what if, she didn't turn off what she thought was a pathetic excuse for a security system? Then where would they be?

Up fucking shit creek without a paddle is where.

Muttering under his breath and grabbing a soda, Logan balanced the tray on one hand as he stormed out of the crowded room. His discussion about the sleeping arrangements had thankfully gone in his favour, because even the Professor had to admit that Logan was too pig-headed to let anything scare him away from what he considered his.

Also, Jean had brought up how it would be a natural reaction after loss to stray to the things that reminded you of that person, so it would only be logical if he clutched the pillow and cried all night.

His feet carried him up the stairs as he snorted at the last part of his mental conversation, remembering how he had growled at Jean's words. When he reached the door he had been picturing all day, he found himself at a loss. His left hand was holding the tray of food while the other held on tightly to the neck of the soda and he wondered briefly _how_ he was meant to open the door.

Giving in, he thumped his head against the door three times, wincing slightly before leaning back on his heels and waiting. The door creaked as it opened enough to reveal a bright green eye. "Logan?"

He nodded and waited while she opened the door further, allowing him in. "Thanks." He said quickly, putting the tray and bottle down on her bedside table. "Now, I have good news and bad." He told her, turning. "Which is first?"

Ivy frowned, shrugging slightly and wandering over to the tray with a slight smile. "Uh, let's rip the plaster off... Bad news first please?"

Logan nodded, pushing her more towards the food. "Your Aunty was here."

She spun, dropping the food she had been picking at. "What? When? Did you catch her?" Her questions were fired off quickly; barely a breath between each word and Logan struggled to follow her as she paced the length of the room. "Did you send someone after her? Are you tracking her?"

"Ivy, please." He said, holding a hand to his temple to ease the sudden throbbing. "No, we didn't catch her and no we aren't tracking her either. I tried to go after her but Wheels wouldn't let me." He soothed, reaching out a hand to stop her frantic movements. "It was only about half an hour ago, I was arguing with the Professor outside when suddenly he started going on about your death... I managed to take the hint luckily."

Ivy snorted. "Luckily." She sighed, a hand rubbing the bridge of her nose while the other ran through her thick red hair. "Fine, what's the good news?"

Logan smiled, wandering over to her side and running his hands down her arms. "We're bunking again." He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Late...? Huh, that word doesn't seem to be in my vocabulary so... Oops?<strong>

**Taila**


	23. Circle The Drain

**A/N Hey, so here's chapter twenty-three. I really hope you like it, I was a little unsure about this one. But I hope you guys adore it nonetheless.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Letting out an exhausted sigh, Logan's featured hardened, turning harsh in the light. "She has to live nearby. Think about it, she left on <em>foot<em>." His hand slammed down on the table, the sound echoing through the half empty room.

Everyone else looked just as tired as the feral mutant, eyes drooping and limbs weak as they sat at the simple table. The kitchen was empty of any remaining students, offering the small group privacy as they talked in mumbled voices and sleepy groans.

"She could have had a car waiting Logan." The Professor was the only one alert enough to argue the point the brunette had made. "Someone else who was in on the plan." He continued, wrinkled eyes sharp despite the late hour.

Logan moaned, dropping his head next to his outstretched arm. His brain was barely managing to keep up, and worry was gnawing deep in his gut, almost demanding that he return to the woman alone upstairs in a dark room. "Can we deal with this tomorrow?" He asked weakly, forcing himself to straighten up.

Xavier shot the room an apologetic look. "Yes, I suppose we can. I'm sorry I kept you all up, I should know better." He scolded himself as the group pushed to their feet, giving him thankful smiles. "Especially with our Jean in her condition." He gave them all a warm smile, patting the red head on the hand as he whirled past almost silently.

Logan watched the members leave, nodding once to his brother and Storm as they passed him before shooting the window a cautious look and flicking off the lights. He knew she wasn't out there, but he couldn't shake the feeling of grey eyes penetrating the back of his head. With a head shake he dispelled the feeling, quickly jogging up the stairs to return to his bedroom and more importantly—his bed.

The door opened without a sound as he peeked through the growing crack, making sure his movements didn't stir the red head on the bed. Satisfied that her eyes remained closed, he moved further into the room, locking the door securely behind him. His clothes were quickly shredded as he walked, yawning into the rich cotton of his shirt as he went, almost tumbling onto the bed.

His weight dipped the bed, causing two shining emeralds to stare directly into his eyes, fog dulling the colour slightly. He winced. "Did I wake you?" He asked softly, moving closer and burrowing his nose in red locks.

A murmur was his reply before a sigh tickled his neck. "Not really I guess, I've been tossing and turning for hours." Ivy admitted, a weak smile pressing her lips against his collarbone.

Logan frowned deeply, pressing a kiss to her brow to placate himself. "Why?" He demanded.

She chuckled, pulling back slightly to trace her hands over his face. "I don't know, all this stuff has me wired is all." He felt soft lips bruise his own in a passionate kiss before the touch was gone, leaving him slightly shocked. "But I feel better already." He heard the slight coyness in her tone and smiled a little brighter, hugging her closer.

"Of course you do." He muttered, blinking slowly until his eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy's POV<strong>

Consciousness wasn't exactly a welcomed reality.

In my dreams, nothing went wrong, and everything was as it should be. But back in the real world, things were slowly turning sour and just... plain _wrong_.

I wasn't meant to be happy in my lover's arms, but unable to enjoy them throughout the day. I was meant to wake up, smile and tease said lover before relaxing the day away with long conversations and the occasional laugh.

I rolled onto my back as I thought, grimacing when I was met with the same, plain, white washed ceiling. I swear the damned roof was becoming my best friend, even after only twenty-four hours of being confined under it. That time was increasing though, at what seemed like a rapid pace and it was sickening.

"Gah!"

Oddly enough, the small yell made me feel slightly relieved and smug. I didn't know why, but screaming into the approaching dawn was quite the relaxant.

"What the hell was that?" The gruff voice was thick with sleep, and I turned slightly, meeting a pair of annoyed but amused eyes. "Sounded like a dying cat." He added.

"It was, I think your brother is into some weird shit." I countered, shooting him a knowing look before laughing at the pure horror contorting his features. "Oh god, I'm kidding." I rolled my eyes, watching as he slowly relaxed, still looking distrustful.

I heard him sigh, a warm hand touching my side. "I don't want to know anything of that sort about my brother, thank you." He informed me, brown eyes digging into my own.

I crumpled my brow before nodding in acceptance, seeing a small line of light slowly trace the wooden floor before dancing onto the bed covers. "Looks like the sun's coming up." I stated, watching the pale light grow stronger and gain more colour.

It was slightly hypnotising, the colour and strength it portrayed. I smiled despite myself, admiring the dance the sunlight was in before moving my gaze to the miniature gap in the curtains that the light was coming through. It was too small for a human eye to peek through, so the thrum of worry I felt was short lived even though my heart pounded for minutes after.

"Ivy?" I turned to face the voice and its owner, a gentle smile on my lips. "How did you sleep?"

I let out a breath, blowing a few strands of hair into the air. "Alright, I guess." I brushed aside, trying to avoid the subject.

"I should get up." He said meekly, before pushing onto his elbows, skin gleaming in the weak light filtering through the curtains. "I might go downstairs and hit something repeatedly." He muttered, referring to the fully equipped gym residing a few floors below us.

I nodded, watching him pick through his clothes. "Just don't go hulk on the punching bags again, kay?" I asked softly, blinking lazily as he bent down to kiss my forehead affectionately.

"Promise." He said with an eye roll, moving out the door and leaving me alone again.

I dropped back against the heated pillows beneath me, pursing my lips in annoyance. I hadn't expected him to stay very long; Logan wasn't exactly sleeping in material, but I had hoped for him to remain a little longer, even if it was only a few more minutes. With a grunt I realised I just didn't want to be alone.

I'd probably accept Victor's company right now and _that_ was saying something.

I turned to the side before standing up completely, absently rubbing at the crook of my arm. Startled I looked down to see a red mark forming, complete despair taking over my features.

Then the itch started.

"No... No, no, no." I chanted, wincing when the itch became more prominent. Normally I had hours before they got this persistent, but it was like it knew. Knew it couldn't leave. Knew it was trapped in here just like I was. Knew it couldn't find the release it needed in the small space I was offering.

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, and grimaced at the metallic tang filling my mouth. "Don't start this..." I groaned aloud, honestly thinking I would have more than one day before the beast came knocking at me door. "Please don't..."

It felt like a fraction of me was rebelling. Like there was another voice in my head, that sounded like me, yelling and screaming as it kicked at the walls I had built up. It was frustrating, listening to the curses my own voice yelled, and even more frustrating that I understood the pain.

* * *

><p>It had been twelve days.<p>

233 hours.

17, 280 minutes.

And the _X-men_ still hadn't caught my aunty. My non mutant, nothing special aunty who could disarm their security in less than three seconds flat, even if it did alert them that she had.

I cursed under my breath and rolled over, anger rolling off me in waves. Over the course of the twelve days, my anger had become easy to provoke, and harder to tame. I was basically a time bomb dressed up in pretty packaging. Well, a somewhat pretty packaging considering the snarl I wore constantly can't have been attractive.

Even Logan was lessening the time we spent together. At first he had tried to tough it out, smiling softly when I growled at him or insulted him, or took the hit when the anger caused me to lash out. I knew my own pain made him almost angrier than I was; I could see it in his eyes when I acted out. But, even though it pained us both, the _Professor_ had done nothing about it, instead continuing to leave me locked up.

A knock at the door, made me turn my glare from the ceiling to the slowing opening wood. I expected to see brown hair and cautious brown eyes, but instead a familiar shock of red head poked through, bringing with it the delicious smell of cooked food.

"Jean." I said simply, trying to lessen the heated glare I was still aiming at her.

She smiled. "Hey Ivy." She greeted, moving forwards. "I brought dinner." She added gently, carefully placing the familiar black tray on the bedside table.

I forced out my gratitude through gritted teeth. "Thanks."

She smiled even brighter, completely missing the anger lacing the statement. "You're welcome." She sung, moving towards me. I winced but she lacked the sight to notice, her bangs briefly covering her eyes as she jumped onto the bed. "Man, it's so dark in here." She grumbled, looking towards the tightly closed curtains.

I nodded sharply as she looked around, a voice in my head noting that she wouldn't find what she was looking for. The candles I had been given were either used or discarded. And I didn't plan on telling her where I was hiding them.

"No candles?" She questioned, turning slightly so she could see me. I gave a shake of my head, not bothering to tell her it's because I didn't want them. "Oh... I'll get you some more then." She decided, nodding once.

I inwardly groaned but said nothing aloud, trying to remain at least civil for the woman beside me. _I'm sure we're capable of that, yes?_ I asked myself, half expecting a reply, and shockingly enough getting a growl in return.

"Ivy, are we—I mean, you okay?" Jean asked, moving herself until she was draped gently across the bed. She looked every bit like the models in the magazines, with flawless features and slim curves and I sighed loudly, falling gracelessly back against the bed.

"Yes and yes." I answered simply, not bothering to reassure her. She was lucky she got an answer that didn't involve screaming and swearing in my books.

I could feel her eyes boring into the side of my head, the dark colour alert. "Is... _it_ bothering you?" She finally asked, letting out a microscopic sigh.

I blinked before nodding shortly, tipping my head back. "Only a little." I fibbed, turning a slightly bitter smile on her. In truth, I was suffering from a migraine and a serious case of stir crazy. It was no longer a want to leave the room, but something more along the lines of a _need._ A serious need.

She took a deep breath before winking. "Well I have some good news then..." She sung, practically wiggling in place as she waited for me to acknowledge what she had said.

"And?"

Her grin widened. "Scott thinks he's found her!" She clapped her hands once, a laugh bubbling out of her throat as she watched my expression.

"How?"

Her smile faltered, hands dropping back to her lap. "He used a few satellites here and there." She winked again, trying to keep the mood up.

I cocked a brow. "Isn't that illegal?" I questioned, sitting up. I winced when my head pounded with the movement, nausea flowing through me for a few seconds. When the colour faded, I turned a curious gaze on my companion.

"Only a little." She shrugged before frowning slightly when I gave her a wide eyed stare. "Of course it isn't! The minister allowed us, he understands our need to hack his gadgets every now and then..."

"Need to hack his gadgets." I repeated, stifling a small laugh.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>This took me a while, and I wasn't sure how to write her angry and frustrated. I apologize if this came out a little awkward, but I did try.<strong>

**I hope you still like it though yeah?**

**Taila**


	24. Inside The Fire

"I'm not coming am I?"

The question was said before the door even opened, but the words were clearly heard. Jean stilled in her steps, eyes blinking in confusion before she continued, moving to my side.

I was glaring at my reflection, wishing that the sickly looking skin and dark eyes weren't there. The only thing that even showed the girl beneath the sick pallor was the passion in my eyes, the bright green surrounding by dark circles screaming who I was.

Jean ran a hand through my slightly greasy hair, sighing quietly. "I don't know, but we're leaving soon. Ashleigh isn't too far away so it shouldn't take us long." She admitted, tilting her head and meeting my eyes in the reflection.

I dropped her gaze quickly; the anger fizzled out to desperation. "Oh? Would you throw her against a wall for me?" I asked quietly, smiling weakly down at my hands. The once long, polished nails were bitten and damaged, cracks making them look used and weak.

Jean chuckled, the hand massaging my scalp affectionately. "Yeah, I would but we both know that your boyfriends got that covered." She added, a small smile similar to my own dancing in the reflection.

I blinked, clearing my vision as I mulled over what to say back. "Of course he does." I added to myself, almost like I had forgotten the other woman's presence in the room. Her hand was still in my hair, long nails scraping against the scalp absently.

The room fell into silence. I was lost in my own thoughts, mind running rampart while Jean simply was patient, her hand never ceasing its movements. I was thankful, I really was, but my lips couldn't seem to form the thank you I wanted to say. Instead the room continued to ring with the silence, the rhythmic sound of our breathing and the occasional scrap of my nails across wood the only sounds.

They were going after her tonight, which was comforting. I could be allowed out of this infernal room tomorrow if everything went according to plan for the team of mutants... and I prayed that it would.

"We're going to launch the mission early morning. So even if she stays up late, she'd be tired and slightly unaware by the time we get there." Jean explained into the silence, helping me pull myself from my depressing thoughts.

I frowned slightly, cracked lips pulling down at the corners in my confusion. "Makes sense, I suppose." I allowed, nodding once and sighing again.

Jean's hand fell to my shoulder, and she squeezed gently, the notion somewhat comforting. "Of course it does, I came up with it." She snorted playfully, one hand on her stomach, the other on me. I watched her hand, my brain coming up blank for a second before it remembered.

"You're not showing yet..." My words got quieter until they just couldn't be heard, Jean turning to me in confusion.

Her mouth opened in understanding. "Oh, no, I have another few weeks before that." She promised. "But by then, I hope to have stocked up on pregnancy clothes." She groaned, already picturing her perfect figure ruined by the large bump that would begin growing.

I smiled softly, a small bead of blood forming on a cut on my lip, the skin stretching under the strain. "You'd be quite the amusing sight... carrying a bump bigger than yourself." I explained, blinking lazily as I looked up at the red head.

She pursed her lips before wrinkling her nose with a chuckle. "I'd look like a chipmunk trying to hide nuts in their cheeks... Only I'm hiding them under my shirt." She grumbled, bottom lip jutting out as it slightly wobbled.

I nodded in agreement, wiping a pale hand over the cut on my lip. The bright red was vivid against my skin and I observed it for a few seconds before wiping it on my pants, already bored with the sight. Jean looked a little confused, her reflection revealing her furrowed brows before I saw her shrug the thought away, going back to pouting at her stomach.

"Why are you still here?" I asked quietly, sighing to myself as her head shot up.

I knew I wasn't the more inspirational sight, with limp hair and torn features. I can't have been brightening her day, or helping her feel better about the upcoming battle, but she still stayed, smiling at me in the reflection.

I tried to smile back, bigger than the weak attempt I'd managed before but it wasn't coming. My lips wouldn't move, instead remaining firmly closed, almost warning me against even trying. The anger had given away soon after I found out they knew _her_ location, dissolving into an emptiness that had frightened me at first.

Now I barely had the strength to fight back.

"You didn't eat your breakfast... or your lunch..." Jean was frowning, hand leaving my shoulder as she wandered over to the full plates of food. "Or your dinner." She finished, picking up a stale piece of bread before dropping it back to the plate. "When was the last time you ate?"

I turned to face her, suddenly sickened by the girl staring back at me from the mirror. "I don't remember." I answered honestly, shrugging a shoulder weakly.

She was picking through the food, looking slightly annoyed by my answer. "That doesn't really help me..." She muttered, shaking her head before sending me a forced smile, red eyebrows slightly furrowed, leaving a line between her brows.

"I apologize then..." I yawned half heartedly, not even entertaining the thought of sleep, knowing it would evade me. I could toss and turn all I wanted...

"Logan asked me to tell you he was sorry he hasn't seen you for the past few days..." Jean suddenly voiced, her mouth working.

_I wouldn't want to see me either_.

"It's fine, really." I decided, standing up shakily, heading towards the bathroom. Her absent minded petting had disrupted my hair, and now I couldn't get the thought of the greasy strands out of my head. And if having a bath got rid of the woman currently making my life hell, then for me it was a good thing. "I'm having a bath, say hello to the others for me."

With that I shut the bathroom door behind me, not caring much for her answer as I began to work the taps. Hot water poured into the pure white bath and I sighed as steam rose up, gently brushing against my face. The heat was welcomed and I sank against the edge of the bath, as I waited for it to full up, my head tilting back.

The bath almost overflowed as I dropped my weakened body into the water, my hair fanning out beneath me as I dropped beneath the surface.

* * *

><p>"We need to hurry and kicked the obnoxious woman to the curb." Jean announced, walking into the room with purpose, teeth clenched.<p>

The others all looked up at the entrance, multiple expressions of confusion echoing on their features. "Jean, what's wrong?" Scott questioned, standing and moving to her side. Jean shot him a peeved look, dark eyes flashing in her annoyance as she chewed over her words carefully.

Sighing, she felt her anger dissipate. "Obviously no one's been to visit our dear Ivy?" She grumbled, half to herself and half to the rest of the room. She watched understanding dawn on their features, a certain feral's eyes filling with guilt.

"Ivy."

Jean's cheek twitched. "Yes, Ivy."

"She's worse then?" Logan asked almost nervously, looking at his hands as he asked and waited for his answer, though his eyes showed he dreaded the reply.

Ivy dropped herself down next to him, mindful of the life growing inside her. "Yeah..."

Logan sighed inaudibly, lifting his head. "She didn't snap at you did she?" He almost looked embarrassed, like a parent asking if their child had misbehaved during class. "Don't think anything of it, believe me, she's just a bit frustrated." He explained, eyebrows going up.

Jean was shaking her before he was even finished. "No, she's... it's like she's given up?" Jean bit her lip before smiling weakly and giving the room a pleading look. "I don't really know what to do; I mean she looks so sad."

Logan stood, determination on his features. "I'll go speak with her; I've been avoiding her... I'll admit that much." With that he was out the door, missing the looks of approval shot to his back as he left.

_This is my fault, I shouldn't have avoided her like this, it was rude. She probably needed me and yet here I was, sleeping in the lounge and claiming I was up all night planning... _Logan was heavily scolding himself as he walked, wishing he had gone with his gut and stayed by her side despite the insults and occasional punch.

"Ivy?" He knocked on the door, opening it gently as he looked through the crack. The room was empty; causing a small thrum of worry to course through him, leaving a few stressed induced lines on is features. He was in the bathroom before he could blink, shooting forward to drag the motionless body out of the water.

Green eyes shot open in shock and she jolted away from the imposing figure, fright dancing on her features. "Logan? What's gotten into you?" She demanded, sitting up further and pushing the man away from her with a wet hand.

He was breathing harshly as he looked her over, making sure she was okay before he slumped back, frowning at the wet spots on his shirt and pants. "Sorry, Ivy." He apologized, wincing at her worried look. "I thought you were..." He cleared his throat when her gaze turned knowing.

"Were what? Killing myself?" She asked wearily, no snap in her voice.

He smiled weakly. "More or less." He muttered, sighing before kissing her cheek shortly. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly, swallowing and relaxing back into the overly warm water. "I'm fine Logan..." She sighed, furrowing her brows at him, a hand coming up to rub at her cheek where his lips had pressed. "Why'd you do that?" She murmured.

Logan smiled wolfishly, recognizing the slight slur. "Do what?" He asked innocently. "This?" With that he placed another kiss on her face, this time closer to her lips.

She moved back, lips pursed as she watched him, studying the grin on his lips. "You've been ignoring me." She stated, killing the mood with four words and a frown. She caught the guilt in his eyes quickly, never having seen it before.

"Ivy, I really didn't mean too, I just wasn't sure what to do and—"

"How to handle me?" She finished for him, blinking lazily. "Its fine, Logan."

He narrowed her eyes before shrugging, planting a kiss square on her lips. "I don't believe you, but if you say you are then so be it." He smiled briefly when she leant forward to follow his lips, eyes slightly closed.

Ivy couldn't explain the shock that went through her, the animal inside her happily retreating back into the recesses of her mind at his touch. _That didn't happen last time, did it?_ She fruitlessly tried to get him to come closer again, suddenly eager to feel him again.

"Again." She demanded quietly.

Logan's eyes widened but he nodded nonetheless, giving her a lingering kiss, gently moving his lips against hers. "Better?" He asked once he'd pulled away.

She looked thoughtful, like she was trying to work out a complicated puzzle in her head. "Somewhat." She allowed, cupping his face and pulling him forward again, almost making him topple into the cooling water.

She heard a vague splash when one of his hands reached out to stop his fall, slamming against the bottom of the bathtub. His lips were warmer than the water surrounding her and she relished the feeling, moaning softly when his free hand curled around her bare hips.

"Where did that come from?" Logan asked when she finally let him pull away for a breath.

She shrugged, the beast inside practically _purring_. "Somewhere..." When she closed the minuscule distance between them again, she didn't bother with the gentle movements instead practically forcing his lips open with her tongue and investigating the warmth beyond.

The muffled groan the split the ear was masculine and she grinned in victory, feeling slightly full of pride at the noise.

_Does this mean she forgives me for ignoring her... or..?_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where it came from, but accept it. Remember if you guys want a lemon, just ask, I guess it wouldn't be too bad, seeing as I finally wrote one for another story, so I'm not so shy about them now...<strong>

**Who am I kidding... I'll be bright red and stuttering.**

**Taila**


	25. I Will Not Bow

If anyone asked I would strongly protest that I didn't open the door, and it in fact, opened on its own. I had no hand in it.

Expect the hand that was on the door knob.

"Shit..." My next calculated step caused a groan to echo through the dimly lit hallway, the wooden floor complaining under my weight. "Oh fuck me..." I whimpered, looking around slowly, waiting for someone to leap out with a pitchfork and torch in hand.

Nothing happened and the hallway remained eerily empty, the only light coming from the full moon outside the window. I double backed, frowning out the window before snorting. "Oh that's not cliché." I informed my empty surroundings, shaking my head as I continued with my exaggerated sneaking.

The house was silent, all the normal buzzing students either at home for the holidays or sleeping the night away in their rooms. Or in a puppy pile by the sofa. Either way, there was a low chance that I would bump into anyone, let alone anyone with a pitchfork handy. Not to mention a torch.

I shook my head again, this time in disappointment. "Really Ivy? A torch?" I clicked my tongue at my own stupidity, wincing when again the floor boards creaked. "They're more likely to come at you with their phone lights."

"What's this about phone lights?"

I spun around, effectively knocking a lamp off a hall table, the ceramic base shattering on impact. "Kitty!" I shrieked, holding myself against the wall to avoid further damage. "I thought you left with the others?"

I received a bored look from the youth, her hands slowly winding her hair up in a bun. "Despite what people think, we're not _all_ stupid. Jean asked me to stay behind to look after you." Her chin jerked in my direction, lips moving around the bobby pins stuck in her mouth. "Logan said it was only a matter of time before you realised he hadn't locked the door."

I snorted, peeling myself off the wall with an undignified expression. "He did it on purpose? And for your information, the door opened on its own."

Strongly protesting like a boss.

"Ah?" Kitty nodded in understanding. "Right after you turned the door handle and shut it conveniently behind you?

I blinked dumbly before realising she had come from behind me; the direction of my room. "Wind blew it shut." I quipped, shrugging a shoulder eloquently. "And I turned nothing."

The look I received was borderline disappointment. "That's the best you got?"

I narrowed my eyes briefly before blowing a raspberry, folding my arms in the most stubborn way possible. "It's _all_ I got." I admitted, pursing my lips. "Give me a few minutes and I'll give you an excuse worthy of mystery incorporated."

Kitty closed her eyes, finally finished with her thick hair. "You've been watching John's movie collection haven't you?" She demanded, looking thoroughly exhausted by the mere thought. "If you think that I'm going to put on some stupid purple dress and follow you around feeding you Scooby snacks you've got another thing coming."

I opened my mouth, ready to argue before I just sighed. "Purple is out of season, its winter remember?" I muttered, continuing to wander down the hallway, just with less stealth.

Not that I had much stealth to begin with...

"Oh and blues and silvers are so in right?" Kitty asked, hurrying to catch up with me.

I rolled my eyes, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know, I still wear clothing I brought last year. No, scratch that, I haven't really brought new clothing since my last growth spurt."

Kitty sighed from beside me, her lighter form making almost no noise as she walked. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She said forlornly, looking over to me with a hopeful gaze. "I may have caught it in time, maybe I can help you child." She cooed, a hand coming up to touch my forehead.

"Oh, sod off!" I chuckled, whacking her hand away. She giggled behind said hand, eyes showing her mirth. "That's not funny! And besides, Jean's already started on the whole, let's-help-the-poor-fashion-less-girl thing."

Kitty cocked a brow. "Interesting. But she's going to need reinforcements, that's why I'm here." She declared before frowning. "Hey wait a minute, where are you going?"

I smirked. "I am going down to the sub-terrain levels where _you_ are going to tell me where my homicidal aunty is staying. Then I'm going to go out there and beat her ass into the ground." I stopped and turned to face the smaller girl, folding my arms. "Any questions?"

Kitty shifted under the gaze, her throat moving as she swallowed nervously. "Uh... one, I think. Logan said you can't leave, who wins in this argument, you or him?"

I didn't so much as falter. "Me."

"Yeah but you don't have blades for fingers." She whined.

I sighed. "No, instead I can change into a wolf the size of a horse."

I heard her snigger, but I knew I'd made my point. "Yeah, yeah Jake, calm down." She teased, still giggling under her breath.

"One more twilight joke... I dare you to make one more twilight joke..." I threatened, narrowing my eyes again as I stared forward passively. "And we'll see if your little trick of running through walls helps you then." I finished, winking at her from the corner of my eye.

I heard her snort, the sound warm. "You'd walk through walls as well if you had a giant wolf after your ass." She defended, almost sounding offended at my mocking. "I treasure my ass and I'd rather there weren't teeth marks in it."

I cocked a fiery brow, chuckling softly as I slowed my gait to stare at the plain wall in front of me. "Speaking of teeth marks, I _am_ after a new chew toy..."

"Yeah, I get it; take you to your aunty and what not." Kitty shook her head, lips pulled into a thin line. "Logan is going to have my head for this."

I shrugged again. "It's either your head or your ass. Choose wisely." When the wooden panel slid open to reveal the pure white elevator, I beamed brightly. "Good choice, see this is why you excel in my class."

She snorted once again, this time the sound actually offended. "I do well because it's the only class I don't share with John and Bobby." She commented pushing me into the elevator with one hand, the other rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

I smiled weakly over at her, understanding the slight uncertainty shining in her eyes. "They won't be mad, promise." I muttered, looking straight ahead, the white of the wall almost blinding my over sensitive eyes. "And Logan's really one big softie... He may threaten to tear you in half and use your intestines for wall decorations but really, he's a nice guy."

"You make that sound believable."

"It's a gift." I retorted, smiling softly when she snorted in laughter. "No really... I think they kind of counted on me leaving, which is probably why they left you behind."

The white panel moved again, only revealing more damned white. I muttered a curse as I covered my eyes for a split second, trying to give them time to adjust. I had been locked in a room for weeks on end remember, and the brightest colour in there was my bathtub, so shut up.

"What are you muttering about?" Kitty asked, waving me to a door with her fingers, smiling meekly. "Actually, no, don't repeat yourself. I hear enough of that language on the television." She added under her breath, wrinkling her nose.

I shrugged my shoulders again, almost reprimanding myself for falling back on the gesture when I didn't know what to say. "Stop watching television with John then. It's common knowledge."

I heard her sigh, my attention aimlessly wandering around the room. "I know, but sometimes I can't help it. Now, I don't know if they've made a suit for you but I guess you could probably just wear this—"

Kitty's voice cut off with a startled scream, the ground rocking beneath our feet and the building above us groaning loudly. "What the fuck..." She breathed, swallowing as another shock rumbled through the area. "Is that...?"

I growled under my breath, running through the doorway and back over to the elevator. "Come on, you stubborn thing!" I snarled, closing my eyes as another explosion rattled the house. "If she's done any damage I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Kitty panted, skidding to a stop at my side, eyes wide and full of worry.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'll kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter? What, no? Sometimes, you can't draw them out too much you know? It ruins it. I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I really am... Please don't hate me.<strong>

**Taila**


	26. When It All Falls Apart

It was chaos.

The house rumbled and groaned with each roar of explosives that shook through it, the children echoing the sounds with their pained and frightened screams. It was like the soundtrack for a horror movie or a nightmare, and I winced as each scream tore through my ears. The children needed help desperately, some most likely injured or simply too terrified to move.

We both stumbled from the elevator, the door slamming closed behind us. Another tremor rocked through us all, bringing with it the heart wrenching cries.

"Kitty," I shouted over the noise, spinning to gain her attention. "I need you to evacuate the building. You need to get the children out of here!"

The youth looked dumbfounded, her eyes wide as the scent of smoke hit her nose. I winced at the smell myself before steeling my expressions, hoping to remain strong for the woman before me. "Y-yeah," she mumbled finally, her head lowering in a brief nod. "I'm sorry; I just didn't think she'd..."

I smiled bitterly, swallowing slightly. "You just didn't think she'd hurt children?" At her nod, I let out a world weary sigh, chuckling dryly. "Monsters hurt children," I informed her before pushing her gently. "Now, go."

She hesitated and I growled lowly, taking one threatening step forward. "_Now Kitty!"_

I heard her gasp, lips trembling before she disappeared abruptly. Shooting back, I stared at where she'd been before looking down, blinking slowly in realisation.

Kitty was too cool for stairs apparently.

"Just go through the floor why don't you," I mumbled, beginning to slip my shirt over my head. "Now," I continued, already toeing off my boots. "Where are you Aunty dearest?"

I tried to focus solely on my sense of hearing, ignoring the sickly sweet smell of smoke and the horrid stench of fear lacing the air as I tugged off my sweatpants. I didn't know what I was hoping to hear or smell as I moved forward, my body beginning to thrum with the anticipated change, but I knew it as soon as I heard it.

A heartbeat.

With the lightening fast beat echoing in my ears, I felt my bones elongate, skin bursting and tearing. There was a twinge of pain, my body punishing me from ignoring the change for so long but I clenched my new canine maw and pushed through it. Fur bristled as four paws hit the ground with a muffled _thump_, my large form causing the floorboards to creak dangerously.

Okay so maybe I looked a _little _like Jacob Black from Twilight.

Shaking my canine head, I whined low in my throat, adjusting to the new sights and smells. The smoke was over whelming now, burning my eyes and nose as I pressed forward, heading for the staircase with large bounds – because unlike _some people_ I couldn't just fall through the floor.

The heartbeat was still pounding in my ears, sounding skittish as I leaped down the stairs. I couldn't tell you whether it was instinct or the hunter within me that knew I was hearing the life of my prey. All I know is that I knew I would find the enemy at the end of the trail.

_Ashleigh... _I stalked forward, my feet gliding along the floor as I moved to the end of the hallway. Faintly I could hear Kitty, her powerful voice commanding children through winding corridors and endless doors. The stench of pain filtered through and I winced, begging that none of the children were hurt.

"Come on pup, I know you're in there somewhere." The taunting voice reached my ears, echoing as though bouncing off every surface between myself and the woman.

With another growl I started forward again, my paws padding against the ground before I butted my way through the door, emerging into the spacious gardens. Ashleigh stood a few feet away, her face alight like a child being given a new toy when she spotted me.

She clasped her hands together, both moving to settle under her chin. "I knew you weren't dead," she gushed happily, bouncing once on her feet. "When my equipment told me that your life signs had stopped... Well, I wasn't very happy to say the least."

Her tone was almost scolding, and I snorted, taking a few steps closer before beginning to circle her. If she noticed the predatoral action, she made no comment instead continuing to speak animatedly, her hands moving in wild gestures as her voice trilled and bounced.

"Of course, it only took me a few days to figure out the trick, but you were close my dear niece." Her eyes followed me, turning cautious as she recognized the pattern I was pacing. "It wasn't a nice thing to do Ivy, I was a tear sodden mess for three days straight before I realised my devices had glitched. Now, it was clever to use that young mutant's ability, but Ivy..." She waggled a finger at me in disapproval. "My equipment is very expensive."

I attempted to cock a brow, hoping a look of boredom would be expressed on my lupine features. Apparently I succeeded because my relative let out a loud laugh, the sound ending as soon as it began.

"Am I boring you?" she demanded, grey eyes narrowing. "Oh forgive me," she finished sarcastically. "But I was hoping to get along with my beloved niece instead of finding myself dismembered by her pointy teeth."

My circle was tightening as I snarled, baring said pointy teeth in a terrifying show. Ashleigh flinched before her expression darkened again. "I was hoping we could be civil about this Ivy," she said lowly, her jaw working slowly.

I shook my head with a small exhale, watching her pivot on the spot; following my movements. "I can help you, Ivy. Help you become stronger and _better_ than ever before, don't you see that?" she pleaded in disbelief. "You're family to me remember? I didn't mean to hurt you or your father, I was just so angry at everything..."

Her eyes widened, lower lip trembling in a pathetic show. "Forgive me?"

As her hand reached out hopefully, I lashed out, biting down on something soft. Her arm shot back, body stumbling as I analysed the copperish taste in my mouth. Blood. Ashleigh rubbed the torn flesh as I spat to the side, realising she tasted _wrong._

"I'm going to take that as a no," Ashleigh noted slowly, blinking back pain as she meet my eyes once again. "That's a real shame, my dear."

I made a small noise under my breath as she flexed her fingers, staring down the woman with a cautious look. She was so cliché movie villain. Really it was almost sickening and I bet my life savings that a cleverly worded song and dance would be next on her villainous agenda.

Actually no, hopefully no dancing. I was uncoordinated with two legs, let alone four.

"I was looking forward to a family reunion," Ashleigh started again, sighing almost forlornly. "And now you've ruined that for me as well."

Song and dance any minute now...

"Like a few months ago when you killed my lover, remember him? The man you tore apart? I think I loved him, but I'm not sure now. It should hurt more shouldn't it? The death of someone you love?"

Any minute...

"If the death of the man who warmed my bed and my heart didn't seem to affect me... Do you really think the death of my niece would?" Having said her piece, Ashleigh reached into her expensive leather jacket.

Wait, so I don't get a song a dance? What the hell is she..?

Oh.

_Oh._

Gun. Guns are bad.

"I'm gonna miss you Ivy," Ashleigh declared, removing her hand and allowing the light of the early morning to glint of the cold, hard metal. "Actually, no... I won't."

I took a few steps back, still in clear view of the muzzle of the gun. It followed me and I resisted the urge to wince, suddenly feeling a little nauseous at the prospect of death. Not like I hadn't stared death down before – cough, cough, Piotr, cough – but a gun was so much more...

Permanent.

I hunkered down, and time seemed to slow, closing in on the miniscule tightening of my family member's finger. She was about to pull the trigger.

_Now!_

I leaped to the side, my body unfurling as I moved away from the bullets trajectory. It was a near miss, and I considered myself lucky. Of course that was until the bullets began to follow my movements, barely missing my flanks as I collided with the ground again.

Automated weapons were a bitch.

Her arm was steady as she moved, clearly attempting to follow me as I bounded around her. Those few seconds of gun fire and movement seemed to last hours, each bullet like an explosion sounding in my ears. I continued to move erratically, bouncing off trees before leaping high in the air only to roll across the ground seconds later.

I knew she had to run out of bullets eventually, but seeing as I wasn't exactly a weapons expert I wasn't entirely sure on the _when_ part of that equation.

With a yelp, I realised my luck had run out, a bullet lodging its way into my flank. My leg burned with the shot and my next jump turned into a stumble, only allowing more bullets to hit their attended mark.

_Oh shit, shit..._

I cursed – it came out as a growling bark – as I fumbled to regain my footing, changing my pattern and leaping towards the holder of the gun. I'd already been shot so what was the risk?

I collided with the warm body and felt the body crumpling to the ground. It was definitely a growl that left my throat this time around, and I glared down at the person I'd caught, instantly checking for the weapon. A gleam of silver caught my attention, the gun laying a few meters to our left.

With a wolfish grin, I turned to face the latest problem to plague my family. Ashleigh Ryder. The bad egg.

She let out a laugh, the sound almost homicidal. "Wow, you're quick, I'll give you that. You've grown into this body well I see," she stated smugly, shifting and making herself comfortable under my weight. "So now we have a dilemma, it would seem. While I may be able to pull the trigger easily can you?"

I hesitated, and she saw it, her face tilting back in a laugh. "Oh, you can't? Interesting," she purred before pursing her lips. "I'm surprised at you though, I thought my death would be on the forefront of your mind considering what I did to _your_ lover.'

My cheek twitched, skin pulling back over dangerously sharp teeth. Once again, all I did was spur on her laughter. "Oh, you didn't know? That's embarrassing."

I shook my large head, licking my teeth in a threatening show. The growl that left me would've made Logan proud.

_Logan..._

"How do you think I got here Ivy? Your little pack of dogs attacked me a few hours ago, and while it wasn't entirely a lengthy battle it was still quite fun," she mused. "Of course, I was expecting more from your little hunk of a feral, and really when he unsheathed his shiny little weapons I was a little disappointed."

Queue growl number two.

"Oh hush, we both know how this night is ending. I'll be dead, and you'll have even more blood on your hands, including the blood of your long term partner. I might as well get my kicks on my deathbed."

I jumped off her, beginning to pace and roughly throw my head to the side. I made sure to stay between her and the gun, snarling and growling under my breath as I fought to regain the upper hand. Minutes ago, I had been ready to tear out the woman's throat and now she was smirking at me from her lazy position sprawled out on the grass.

"Something wrong, Ivy dear?" she questioned, giggling softly. I growled over to her and she sighed, almost in disappointment. "Really Ivy? Really? You didn't think I would have more than one weapon on me?"

_What?_

I turned only to stare down the barrel of another gun, this one older fashioned and jewel encrusted.

_Oh goddamn it Ivy, you stupid piece of..._

"Like it?" Ashleigh asked, tilting the gun to admire it herself. "It was a family heirloom. I was going to give it to you for your twenty-first birthday and now it holds the bullet that's going to end your life."

I cocked my head once, blinking slowly. _Fuck me..._

"Goodbye Ivy."

Her finger tightened on the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go with the next update. I hope you like it, seeing as it took me a while to type out. Quite difficult, let me tell you that.<strong>

**Taila xx**


	27. Blood On My Name

It took less than a second for the ancient weapon to fire a single bullet and sadly for me, it took me _more_ than a second to dodge it.

I hit the ground hard, yelping as the bullet buried its way into my shoulder, nestling contently once it collided with bone. Unlike the shot to my hind-legs this one really _burnt_, eliciting more whimpers as my paws scrambled for purchase on the lush grass beneath my feet.

"I honestly expected more from you Ivy," Ashleigh droned. "But all I got was a sad little puppy trying to be the big bad wolf."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she languidly reloaded the weapon, the gun only able to shoot one deadly bullet at a time. _Thank god for small miracles, _I grunted mentally, forcing myself to my feet as she polished the metal on the cotton of her shirt.

"Wanna know something, my _dear_ niece?" Ashleigh questioned, still fiddling with the gun. "I stopped being afraid of the big bad wolf when I was seven."

_And I stopped with cliché movie lines when I turned sixteen, looks like we've all grown._

I didn't bother resisting the urge to roll my eyes this time, allowing the dark green orbs to lift skywards. Ashleigh paid me no heed, which was the biggest insult in my eyes, and continued to hum under her breath and clean the polished metal without fail. I shuffled on my feet experimentally, wincing at the pain lacing through my veins with each tensing muscle and tendon.

The sound of rustling fabric and clicking metal stopped, causing my head to snap up. Ashleigh was still, her body tensed as she surveyed the area. "Did you hear that?" she muttered.

I blinked dumbly. _What, is she expecting me to answer?_ I soon received an expectant look, Ashleigh's features showing her displeasure at waiting. With a strangled noise, I shook my head in her direction, fighting off a wave of nausea quickly after the action.

"Hmm, you'd think you would've, seeing as you're a canine," she mused. "I thought you would have better senses then me."

_Yeah, well, what you think and what's true aren't exactly similar._ I attempted a canine sigh, and succeeded, also managing to elicit a saddening look from the woman beside me. _What?_

"You remind me of your mother you know?" Ashleigh murmured before shaking her head. "She used to trot around the house, in her other forms I mean, and I could always understand what she was trying to say. We used to have whole conversations, me just sitting there with this wolf wagging its tail at my feet."

I whined lowly, looking away from the woman. _Don't bring her up, please. _I continued to mentally beg even as she took another deep breath, ready to continue with her tale.

"It was amusing sometimes, I'd walk in, ready with the latest toy for my niece... And she'd be lounging on William's knee, looking up at him with hauntingly intelligent eyes." Ashleigh frowned, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. "She used to scare me, you know. A wolf with the intelligence of a human was the fuel for nightmares in my opinion. But she won me over, just like you did when you were younger."

_Stop it now..._

"I do hate to do this, Ivy. But, you're a threat," Ashleigh sighed, smiling at me meekly. "I have plans, big plans, and you'll only get in the way."

I cocked my head in her direction, hoping she would elaborate. All I received was another heart wrenching laugh, one that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"See? I know exactly what you're asking right now. The cock of the head, the slight twitch and tilt to your ears are like words," she sighed, the sound bordering on something weaker. "You used to play this game when you were younger, before your mother... Before your mother left. I don't know if you remember, but you gained another form not long after you mastered the wolf within. A fox.

"You would run through the house, me hot on your heels, and hide. It would take me minutes to find you and as you grew older, the time lengthened. Soon I was spending hours at a time looking for this little chittering red fluff ball," she let out a small chuckle. "I can remember it so well. Every time I visited you wanted to play and you refused, adamantly refused, to let anyone else in on the fun."

A dark look came over her features. "I used to preen every time you rejected your mother's offer of play. _I _was the one you wanted to share the form with, not her. Hell, if anyone tried touching you in that form you'd freak out. We didn't understand it until your mother explained that you felt more vulnerable. A fox didn't have the defences a wolf did, so when someone went to pet you or carry you, you felt threatened.

"You felt threatened unless it was me."

I blinked down at the ground, absently trying to remember the times she spoke of and coming up blank. I could barely remember anything before my mum's death; our playtime included.

"I remember those days like they were yesterday," Ashleigh whispered, looking out across the gardens, lost in her memories. "You would make sure I came over often, ringing me and sending me badly spelt letters. You were so attached to me, in all forms, and sometimes the trust you had bestowed upon me broke my heart."

She turned to face me, the gun shaking slightly in her grip. "You'd always say to me that we'd be together forever and ever and that one day you'd be living with me and we'd go on adventures. Ashy and Foxy against the world."

I didn't know how to respond as I watched her carefully built walls crumble down, revealing the insanity that lurked beneath. She continued to speak to herself in hushed whispers, giggling and wiping at her raw eyes. It was a heart breaking sight, despite all she'd done and I felt myself whining, sinking low to the ground.

"I always promised myself I would never betray that trust. Whenever the need to flee entered my mind, I told myself that I'd be leaving you behind."

She was full on crying now, hot tears burning pathways down her cheek, one hand reached out as though to touch me. _This is not how I expected this to go._

"I betrayed you though, didn't I? I... I didn't mean too, I only wanted what was best and I..." She blinked back more tears and faced me, no longer having to crouch to be my height. Looking me in the eyes she smiled, nodding once and dropping the hand that had been reaching out to me.

And in a moment of blinding sanity, she lifted the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"You know, this whole <em>tricking the X-men thing<em> is getting a little old," John grunted as the Jet landed with a harsh jolt. "You'd think we'd have learnt by now," he continued.

Logan growled lowly, warning the young adult to shut up. "Seriously John, not the time or place," he muttered. "Now hurry up and start rounding up the children. Jean, you better go as well, if any are injured they might need your help. Storm, the fires seem to be out in the gardens but a nice shower should make sure there's nothing still burning."

His commands were obeyed instantly, the X-men filing out of the Jet with quick movements. Piotr lingered at the older man's side and Logan nodded once to him, gesturing for him to follow with a quick jerk of his head.

"The rest of you either help with evacuation or try and find Ivy or Ashleigh," he finished, nodding once. "Wait, Jean, is the Professor still with Hank?" he yelled, one hand held out.

The red head faltered on her path out of the hanger, her mouth opening in confusion. "No uh... No, wait, he is. I told him we'd pick him up in the Jet once the problem was taken care of," she explained quickly, practically trembling with anticipation.

Logan nodded sharply. "Thanks," he called, watching her take off as soon as he'd acknowledged her. "Piotr come on, I think I know where they both are..."

Piotr moved after the older man, trailing behind him quickly and quietly. "The Garden; you saw it too then?"

Logan hummed an affirmative, "I don't know what I saw, but if it isn't them then it might be some children in need of help," he muttered, hurrying through the house. "Either way we need to get there now!"

"Wouldn't Ivy been in a different form? I'm pretty sure I saw two human bodies and the sensors picked up the same thing," Piotr argued. "I don't think she'd address her aunty in such a vulnerable form."

Hesitating, Logan almost stumbled over his own feet. "You're right..." he murmured, but he didn't change his course. "But she might change back to confront her, try and talk her out of whatever she's planning?"

"Good point," Piotr panted, his breath coming a little harsher the longer they ran. "But do you think she can do it? Talk her out of it, I mean? This Ashleigh seems quite intent on getting us out of the picture and then doing god knows what."

Logan snorted silently, skidding down the stairs. "She's probably planning world domination, most of them are nowadays."

"Once again you make a good point," Piotr muttered before falling into silence, glaring at the partly opened door before them.

A small crack of thunder shook the house, Storm no doubt releasing a torrent of rain like requested to ensure the fires stayed down. Logan moved forward with slow but sure feet, sucking in a few breaths as the familiar _patter_ of rain reached his ears. The door was beginning to sway in the wind and rain, opening more before closing on them. Reaching out a hand, Logan stopped its erratic movements.

"Please be out there," he murmured. "And please be in one piece."

Piotr seemed to agree, mumbling the same thing under his breath. Sharing a small nod, Logan forced the door open, revealing two humans; one as bare as the day they were born and the other sprawled out on the dampening grass.

Logan held his breath until the standing figure lifted her head, revealing haunted green eyes. "Logan?" Ivy muttered thickly.

"Shit," Logan rushed forward, gathering the trembling woman in his arms before sinking to the ground. His eyes landed on the corpse before them, taking note of the gun in the unmoving hand and the hole gracing a pale temple. "Ivy, sweetie?"

She turned forest green eyes on him, her lips moving soundlessly. "I... she shot herself," she whispered. "I didn't even see it coming, she just... cracked."

Logan buried his nose into damp red locks. "Cracked? Love, what do you mean?" he questioned, running his hands over her arms. When she hissed, Logan shot back, finally taking notice of the bullet wounds marring her flawless skin. "Ivy, you're hurt..."

"She shot me..." she murmured. "She had an automatic weapon, and I tried dodging it... I really tried but..." she waved uselessly at the splattering of bullets in her legs. "I got the gun out of her hand but she pulled out that one..."

Logan fingered the raw skin on her shoulder, a few inches above her heart. "She got you again?"

Nodding, Ivy whimpered. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered into her hair before looking up at Piotr, noting the worry in his eyes. "Ivy, where's Kitty?"

Piotr smiled ruefully in gratitude as Ivy chewed over her words. "She's uh, with the children," she voiced absently, almost sounding distracted. "I told her to make sure they got out of the house, because I could smell smoke and the explosions were scaring them."

"The smoke was in the gardens sweetie, she lit the foliage on fire," Logan explained carefully before leaning towards Piotr. "Find Jean; if none of the children desperately need her, tell her I do. Ivy's injured and going into shock."

Piotr was gone within the next few seconds, running around the side of the building in a blur of leather. Logan looked back down to the bundle in his arms, listening to the worryingly slow beat of her heart.

"Ivy," he called softly, trying to get her attention. "What's your favourite song and why?"

The woman frowned, clearly confused at the change in subject despite her shock. "I dunno," she muttered again, still not entirely with him. "I kinda like _Blood on my name_ by The Brother's Bright."

"Why?"

She hiccupped. "Cause, uh, it was on a show and it sounds cool?"

Logan chuckled, running a thumb across her cheek. "Because it sounds cool?" he parroted.

"Yeah," Ivy frowned, blinking. "I guess it has a good beat, and the lyrics are clever. You should listen to it," she recommended, pushing on his shoulder as she spoke. "You'd like it."

"Would I now?" he asked softly before grinding his teeth together. "Okay, favourite movie then," he questioned next.

Her brow crinkled, a small noise leaving her lips. "Godzilla," she answered vaguely. "2014."

"When the hell did you watch that?" Logan demanded.

"John."

Chuckling again, Logan continued to distract her, mentally screaming at Piotr to hurry up. Blood was diluted from the rain, moving down her legs and back in pinkish streaks. "What's your favourite game?"

Ivy shot him a small look, exhaustion lining her features. "Well, it's not twenty questions," she informed him with a harsh sigh, finally acting a little more like herself. "So can you stop?"

"I'm trying to stop you from passing out," Logan defended. "You know, blood loss?" he pointed out, gesturing to the three bullet wounds in her thigh before poking at her shoulder. Continuing to aggravate her seemed to have the effect he desired, her eyes brightening.

Ivy hissed in pain, blinking slowly. "Don't touch them then, you'll make them worse," she grumbled. "You're such a mother hen."

As if to emphasis her statement, Logan frowned at her. "Your skin's cold," he noted unhappily.

"And your face is ugly," Ivy answered sharply.

"Isn't that a symptom of shock though," Logan argued before listening carefully. "And your heartbeat is slow; _another_ symptom."

"Your face is still ugly."

"Logan!" Jean and Piotr were rapidly moving towards them, their feet slipping on the rain soaked ground. "Ivy, oh my god..." Jean stumbled when she saw the wounds decorating her friend and the body lying not three feet from them. "Oh god, what did she do to you."

Ivy managed a confused expression. "Who are we talking about?" she asked uncertainly.

"Uh, Ashleigh?" Jean offered.

Ivy frowned, a look of concentration taking over. "My aunty? She died when I was younger."

Sighing, Jean reached out one hand, tracing the wound on her shoulder. "I know dear," she whispered. "Come on, you and me are gonna go to the Medbay okay?"

Ivy grumbled but allowed the trio to pull her to her feet. "I still don't know what my deceased Aunty has to do with... with..."

"Ivy?" Logan shook her uninjured shoulder gently, wincing when her head lolled. "Shit, Jean we gotta get her to the Medbay now!"

The woman nodded as the body went limp in their grip, green eyes rolling back in pain as their owner fainted. It was a frantic rush to get the unconscious woman down to the lower levels, the pained murmurs leaving her lips managing to break their hearts every time.

And when her heart stopped on the examination table, Logan sent up a silent prayer of; _not again_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you like it. I really like a few components of this chapter, while others aren't my best work, heh.<strong>

**Please read and review. Your reviews really keep this story alive and show me that people actually want to read this story.**

**Taila xx**


	28. Memories

_The sun was high in the sky, lighting up the bare wood floors and shining off golden picture frames and gilded mirrors. It drenched the large home in a warmth no man could replicate, brightening the empty rooms and shining through the large planes of glass._

"_Honestly, you're such an over-active child," a female voice chirped. "Ivy, calm down my dear."_

_The small red headed child only continued to practically bounce off the walls, green eyes bright. "I don't wanna calm down," Ivy argued. "Aunty Ashy is coming today!"_

_Rolling her eyes, the child's mother sighed. "So that was why you woke so early, huh?" she questioned playfully. "I should've known."_

_Letting out a giggle, Ivy smiled so brightly it blinded the older woman. Her red hair flew all over the place, falling out of its braid and into her eyes as she moved quickly. "She hasn't been here in like, forever," the young girl insisted._

_Sparing the clock on the wall a small glance, the older woman hummed gently under her breath. "She was here for dinner only a few weeks ago," she reminded her. "We had your favourite if I remember correctly."_

"_Chicken?" Ivy perked up, her eyes going hopeful. "Are we having chicken?"_

"_No – we uh," her mother groaned quietly. "I suppose we can for lunch," she relented. "But only if you sit down and eat your breakfast like a good little girl."_

_Ivy hurried to scramble into her chair, small legs attempting to find purchase on the smooth wood. Pudgy fingers forced a slice of toast between shining white teeth, another giggle leaving the now full lips. _

"_Look, see I'm eating!" Ivy announced, jam smeared over bright pink lips. "I'm eating, like a good little girl," she repeated._

"_A good little girl?" A male voice cut in, a tall form entering the room. "You can't be talking about my Ivy, can you?"_

_William Ryder leant in to press a warm kiss to unkempt red hair, smiling happily at the jam covered smile that looked up at him adoringly. Green eyes that were eerily similar to his wives peered up into his, blinking calmly as their owner chewed happily._

_Ivy seemed to remember she was meant to argue. "Hey, I'm good!" she defended._

_William made a small noise. "Of course, of course, whatever you say," he rolled his eyes, lifting his hands in a form of surrender. _

_Green eyes turned suspicious. "You're... mocking me," the child realised, her tongue slipping over the strange word. "You are, aren't you daddy?"_

"_I am," he muttered, blinking at his daughter in shock. "Where did you learn that word Ivy?"_

_The child shrugged, swallowing her mouthful. "Books," she explained. "The books in your study."_

"_My study?" William parroted. "The very same study that I thought was off limits to the likes of little girls?"_

_Ivy deflated, caving in on herself. "I was bored," she whined. "And my books aren't very interesting. I know all the alphabet and the animals in the zoo. And I can count much higher than ten, so why bother reading them?" she demanded, pushing her empty plate closer to the centre of the table. "It seems useless."_

"_And you seem too smart for your own good," William chuckled. "You can read all the books you want dear," he relented. "Just make sure not to damage them okay?"_

_Ivy slithered off the dining chair. "Oh, I've already finished some of them," she announced, happily planting her feet on the floor. "Mummy, I finished my breakfast, can we have chicken for lunch now?"_

"_At lunch time," the older woman admonished. "Really, you have an endless pit for a stomach."_

_Ivy adopted a quizzical expression, her brow furrowing. "That sounds problematic," she decided, moving out of the room. "If my stomach was an endless pit, I wouldn't get any of the nutrients or sustenance I need."_

_William watched her saunter out of the room with a raised brow, his eyes following her until she disappeared into another area of the large home. Turning back to his wife, he chuckled warmly, shaking his head at the antics of the youngest Ryder._

"_She's going to be a handful when she gets to the rebellious stage," he realised with a start. "All her arguments will be pure logic."_

_Laughing lightly, his wife only nodded in pure agreement. "It's easy to deal with hormones, but logic?" she teased, rooting through the freezer for the promised chicken. "Oh, woe is us, how shall we manage with an intelligent daughter."_

"_Hell if I know," William muttered, yawning as he dropped himself in the nearest chair. "Do you still have the number for that babysitter? We still have the opera tomorrow night and if Ivy doesn't want to go stay with your mother we'll need – "_

_A high pitched squeal cut his sentence short, forcing a wince to cross his features. "What the bloody hell was that?"_

"_Language William!"_

_Properly scolded, the older man shrunk in on himself, sheepishly smiling. "I mean, ah, what on earth is that racket?" he repeated dramatically, his voice forced and higher pitched. _

"_That would be Ashleigh," his wife responded. "Or did you forget your daughter convinced you to invite her over for a play-date?" _

_William shrugged, moving to stand up gracefully. "I didn't forget, it just slipped my mind is all," he defended sluggishly. "Ashleigh? That you, you old skunk?"_

_A lithe figure stalked into the room, hips swaying and arms clutching onto a blubbering child. Her eyebrow cocked elegantly, grey eyes peeking out from under long lashes. "Skunk? You're setting a bad example for your daughter, I hope you know."_

_Ivy didn't seem to care much, instead quite content to mumble half heartedly and run her fingers through the woman's hair. Sparing the youngling a small look, Ashleigh looked up with a small smile. "Puke-bucket."_

"_Slime ball."_

"_Airhead."_

"_Fruitcake."_

_Ivy looked between them both, her brow furrowed in confusion and thought. ""Meathead," she offered hesitantly, unsure if she was correct with her words. _

_Sighing, the only silent person in the room chose to speak up. "Look, you're leaving a bad impression on your daughter," she chided. "If you want to argue, take it outside, far away." Shaking her head, the woman continued to create a small marinade for the lunch. "Loudmouths," she murmured._

"_Is this a game?" Ivy questioned, picking absently at the buttons on her aunt's blouse. "Scum-bags..." she finished quietly, seemingly deciding to add the small name. _

"_What have you started?" William demanded. "Ivy, sweetie, we're not playing anymore okay?"_

_Ashleigh laughed loudly, spinning around and throwing her niece in the air. "Oh nothing, don't get your panties in a twist," she crooned, holding the small girl closer as she looked across the room. "Really, you're both so stuck-up; let the poor girl live a little."_

"_Stuck-up?" Ivy's lips twisted into a frown. "I thought we weren't playing anymore?"_

_Nuzzling the girl's cheek, Ashleigh chuckled softly. "Well, we're not playing that game but do you wanna play another?"_

_Within seconds the smaller form had wiggled her way from her arms, slinking down to the ground before disappearing. Her bare feet padded across the ground, carrying her into her bedroom quickly and away from her family. _

"_Where is she going?" William inquired, folding his arms against his chest._

_Ashleigh let out a sigh. "Where do you think? I said we were going to play," she reminded the room. "She's just getting dressed."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Ashleigh moaned, slumping against the outside wall. Her limbs were aching from running and climbing, her body exhausted from the game. "Where could she go?"<em>

_William snorted, grilling the chicken on the outside barbeque. "She's smaller than – no, actually bigger than a house cat; you'll never find her," he informed her. "She's been scoping out the house since your last visit, trying to find the ultimate hiding spot."_

"_Did she find it?"_

"_Find what?" William frowned._

_Rolling her eyes, Ashleigh lifted one hand. "Her ultimate hiding spot. Did she find it?" she rehashed._

_William shrugged, smiling softly. "Ivy's an intelligent kid, if she found it she didn't tell us. She wouldn't want us telling you on any off chance; she prepared for everything."_

"_Damn it," Ashleigh cursed, stomping one foot childishly. "I've looked everywhere she could possibly be, I just don't know where else she could hide!"_

_Sparing a look over his shoulder, William removed some of the chicken from the grill. "Hmm, have you now?" he questioned, cocking an innocent brow. "I've noticed lately that she's taken to sulking around the garden shed," he murmured._

_Jerking, Ashleigh bent and peered around the large barbeque, watching the shed with curious eyes. "That big old thing? I thought it was always locked, something about a dear brother of mine losing the key?"_

"_She is a fox, sister dearest," William clicked his tongue, pursing his lips as he placed a few vegetable kebabs on the grill as well. "They are talented burrowers are they not?"_

"_Shit!"_

_Ashleigh lurched to her feet, stumbling as she attempted to regain her footing. The innocent green shed across the yard was her target, both her eyes glued to the heavy padlock currently missing its key. _

"_Right," she murmured, pushing experimentally on the door. When it didn't budge, she grumbled tiredly, beginning to circle the small shed and look for any tell tale holes or markings. "Hah, found you."_

_The small burrow was angled down and no doubt emerged on the other side of the shed, safely inside its locked confounds. Ashleigh had to admire the effort behind it, the young girl had even attempted to cover her tracks and pull greenery over the hole. _

"_Clever girl," she smiled, sticking one hand into the hole, and feeling around on the other side. "Hello niece, my beautiful darling." She felt a cool nose press against the palm of her hand, the snuffling adorable and making the smile grow. "I found you," she cooed, wriggling her fingers and tickling a furry chin._

_She pulled her arm back, leaning back on her haunches. "Come on now, I win," she whispered, patting her lap._

_A black tipped nose poked through the hole, followed by a red head and large ears. Her red coat was familiar, and green eyes picking out from under black lashes only concreted the fact of the fox's identity._

"_Hm, you're getting much better Ivy," Ashleigh complimented, smiling as the small canine wiggled her body free of the hole. "It took me over an hour to find you this time. Much more than an hour actually."_

_The little fox chirped, excitably nuzzling into her side. Lifting a hand, she brought it down between the animal's ears, gently petting the kit. "Soon, we might have to make a weekend out of our games," she realised. "If it takes me so long to find you, we might as well make an adventure out of it, yeah?"_

_The noises the kit let out was innocent and adorable, her chest moving as she attempted to communicate. Her body was curled around itself tightly and placed on the comfortable lap of her aunty as she chirped and chittered away._

_Ashleigh smiled down at her, continuing to slowly bring her hand down her spine in a soothing gesture. Occasionally her nails would scratch under the fox's chin or behind her ears, earning a grateful chitter before the creature would continue with its absent ramblings._

"_Hmm, I love you, my little fox," Ashleigh reminded her, placing two fingers under her chin and lifting the slim muzzle. "And don't you forget it, yeah?"_

_A small pink tongue lapped at her cheek, a whine leaving the lupine throat. Smiling, Ashleigh wrapped her arms around Ivy in an all encompassing hug. "Yeah, I know, you love me too. And don't you forget it."_


	29. Meaning Of Life

_This time I would win and no one would stand in my way. No one_

My eyes snapped open and I bit back a scream, hands scrambling for purchase at a sluggish pace. The surface I was on was hard, cold and achingly familiar, making my breath come faster and my hands clumsier. My breath came easier once I pushed myself up onto my elbows, but my mind started reeling at the sight it saw.

I couldn't discern anything through the haze of white, and once again I panicked, my breath harsh in my throat. Was I drugged? The heavy weight on my mind was familiar, but I couldn't name when I'd felt it before.

_Living just isn't hard enough..._

Once again, my breath stuttered, mouth open in a silent scream as I pushed myself away from the memory and onto the floor. The ground was even colder than the metal bed I had previously been lying on, and a burning pain was arcing through my lower arm but anything was better than that voice.

"Oh my god, Ivy!" The female voice was familiar as well, and I skittered back as a warm hand encircled my arm. "Oh my god, oh my god... Logan!"

I whimpered at the tight grip, blinking back the haze of drugs and exhaustion. The voice continued screaming for assistance and when the higher voice broke on a plea for help, I finally recognized the owner. "Jean?"

The crying out stopped, a wet warmth pressing against my cheek. "Ivy, sweetie, yeah it's me. I'm sorry, I only left for a minute," the woman sobbed, the pressure still on my arm. "I should have stayed, I'm sorry."

I wanted to wave away the apology, but the arm that wasn't being held by the crying woman was trying to hold up my own weight. "You're fine," I muttered, choking on my own words. "I-I'm fine, I mean, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Jean begged, the hand that had been against my cheek now under my armpit. She hoisted me against a wall – or was it a cupboard? – continuing to apologize and mutter under her breath. "God knows this isn't your fault, I knew you were waking up but I still left! Damn it, Logan!"

The warmth on my arm was spreading, leaving behind a sticky feeling. "W-what's wrong?" I questioned, trying to clear my vision. "I c-can't see anything..." I squinted slightly, making out a red blur before me.

"Sorry, oh god, that's the drugs. I didn't want you waking up and straining anything..." Jean was blabbering, her voice hitching. "It will fade soon I promise."

"Why am I wet?" I asked next, trying to wipe at the warmth on my arm. "I-I don't... I don't like it, Jean; get rid of it? P-please?" I begged, wincing at the feeling and continuing to wipe and rub at my skin.

Two hands stopped their ministrations. "Oh my... When you fell out of the bed you ripped out your IV cord," she explained. "You're not wet, you're _bleeding..._ Oh god, you're bleeding."

I stopped my frantic rubbing, face falling into confusion.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding. Shit, okay, I need to stop it before you bleed out," Jean exclaimed, and finally I understood the harsh grip she had on my arm. "Okay, I need to go get some bandages, so I can stop it okay, I need you too – "

"Jean."

" – Just put pressure here, and don't let up until I'm back – "

"Jean, aren't you forgetting something?"

" – I don't think I need to clean it, the IV was sterilised and this room is practically a bottle of bleach – "

"Uh, _Jean!"_

" – What?"

I held up my arm with a frown, still trying to clear my vision so I could see more than a red and peach coloured blur. Looking down, the red moved onto my arm and the ground beneath it, but it was more vivid than the hair of the woman before me, almost blinding in its intensity.

"Uh, isn't this meant to be healing?" I inquired, holding up the arm in question. "It normally does..."

The red haze in front of me stilled. "Oh."

"_Oh?_" I cocked a brow, giving up on trying to see and just looking down. The vivid red there made me blanch. _Look back up, look back up_...

"What? I forgot," Jean defended herself. "You can't talk, you did as well."

I frowned, tutting under my breath at her words. "I'm allowed," I argued, attempting to cock a brow knowingly. "Wasn't it you who said I was drugged?"

"Like that counts for anything!"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" A deep voice cut in before I could retort, causing my head to snap across the room. A dark blur was moving closer and I blinked hard, suddenly _really_ wanting to see the form stalking towards me.

"Logan?" I questioned, reaching out with my injured hand blindly. "Jean called for you like, an hour ago, where have you been?"

I heard him snort, a warm hand grabbing my own. "Well, excuse me for needing some sleep," he muttered, the blur moving down into a crouch. "Hey, Ivy, I don't know if you've noticed but your arms kind of... bleeding."

I waved it off. "Oh no, its fine, it'll heal eventually," I drawled before reaching out with my free hand. "Help Ivy stand," I commanded.

"Why does Ivy need help standing?" Logan inquired, the dark blur shifting before me.

I stiffened, and judging by the suddenly still red haze beside me, Jean did as well. "No reason," I offered tightly, attempting a smile. "Am I not allowed to want to be near my beloved?"

"No," Logan chuckled, a large hand moving some red hair away from my features. "Ivy, how many fingers am I holding up?"

I blinked, licking my lips. "An amount?"

I heard the man take a calming breath, the hand that was cradling my face trembling slightly. "Jean, what did you do to my partner?" he demanded, his voice unnaturally harsh yet soft.

"Partner?" I echoed.

Jean on the other hand seemed to be stammering out excuses. "I didn't know how badly she was wounded, because her body as a strange pattern of healing, so I..."

"So you..?" Logan slowly repeated, and I bit back a snort of laughter.

Jean huffed out a breath. "I drugged her alright!"

I smiled as Logan started cursing, throwing questions left and right about my condition as Jean struggled to defend herself. Ignoring their arguing, I focused instead on my vision and attempting to clear it so I could see more than a blurry haze.

_White, white, white, red, brown..._

I frowned and fluttered my eyelids, wondering if the effort was even worth it. Jean said it would fade with time, so my frantic blinking and rubbing was probably not helping in the least. Sighing, I shook my head, going back to the two people in front of me.

" – How do you know? She could have easily woken, and moved too quickly and tore something!"

I cut in, one hand lifted innocently. "Uh, Jean, it didn't stop my movements at all? The only effect it's had is mucking up my sight," I smiled to take any of the sting away from my words, offering a warm smile as well.

"Oh well, then I won't do it next time," she shrugged.

"Next time?" I squeaked, head tilting back. "I don't like the implications behind those words," I murmured, looking over to Logan with an imploring expression. I couldn't tell if he saw the amusement in my green orbs, unable to see his features myself, but he pulled me to my feet suddenly. "Whoa, calm down cowboy!"

He snorted again, this time quietly. "Let's get you cleaned up," he muttered, dragging me across the room on wobbling legs. "Red isn't a good look on you."

I frowned, chuckling slightly. "You do know that red and green are the perfect colours for a red head right?" I questioned, blinking lightly. My vision was still blurring everything around me but the haze was lessening. "It matches my hair and eyes..."

"The eyes that are currently useless," he grumbled as a cold enveloped my hand. He ignored my yelp and Jean's frantic arguing, instead smoothing his hands over my forearm and wiping away the mess of scarlet. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged with my free arm, instantly stretching a few muscles and bending my body. "Alright, I guess?" I offered before rolling my shoulder. "A little achy but that's to be expected I suppose."

"The bullet wounds are perfectly healed," Jean called from across the room, her form still bent where I had previously been. Cleaning up my mess, no doubt.

_Bullet wounds. Pain. Ashleigh._

I blinked again, focusing on the slight tugging on my arm. "Ashleigh," I murmured finally, knowing that my lover would hear me.

"You don't remember?" Logan grunted, his voice slightly tight.

"_I betrayed you though, didn't I? I... I didn't mean too, I only wanted what was best and I..." She blinked back more tears and faced me, no longer having to crouch to be my height. Looking me in the eyes she smiled, nodding once and dropping the hand that had been reaching out to me._

_And in a moment of blinding sanity, she lifted the gun to her head and pulled the trigger._

"No, I remember."

* * *

><p>Xavier was watching me, his knowledgeable eyes closing the distance between us with a piercing intensity. I fidgeted under the gaze but didn't move or acknowledge it, instead choosing to cherish the silence and feigned ignorance while it lasted.<p>

"I wasn't expecting this," Xavier finally spoke up, his voice calming.

The soothing tone didn't manage much but I nodded absently, still leaning over the back of the couch and glaring out the window. I had the perfect view of the garden I'd battled in a few days ago, and my mind was filling the empty lawn with bodies.

My own and Ashleigh's.

Xavier sighed, the sound soft. "Ivy?" he murmured gently, his chair whirling as he moved closer. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled faintly, turning to watch him wheel closer. "I'm fine Professor, really," I offered, nodding once again and turning to look away. "Better than I thought I'd be, in all honestly."

It hurt of course, I couldn't deny that. I had lost another member of my family, and I watched it happen. But thankfully the pain was only a hollow ache, seeing as I had thought the woman dead for years. She was falling into the place she was meant to be.

"Logan's worried," Xavier continued, wheeling to the side of the couch and following my eyes.

I snorted silently, resting my head on the back of the couch. "That man is always worried," I muttered. "It's like his default emotion."

"I thought angered or grumpy was his default emotion?" Xavier questioned playfully, his tone light and cheerful. I appreciated the attempt at lighting the mood and smiled weakly over at him, blinking. He understood my gratitude but still looked troubled. "It's only been a few days; you can't expect to heal in such a short time."

I chuckled, leaning back and dropping into the safety of the couch cushions. "I know, Professor."

"Do you?"

His question made me falter, eyes dropping to my lap in guilt and uncertainty. The man was always able to push past the walls people put up, he was able to see what people hid and was able to sympathise no matter the situation. Sometimes it was a helpful habit. Sometimes it was easier for him to know that to explain. But some days, like today, I didn't want him in my head at all. I wanted privacy.

I wanted to mourn on my own.

"I'll be fine," I repeated. "That's one thing I know."

Xavier sighed again, a weathered hand reaching out for my own. "You have your family here," he soothed, grasping my fragile hand. "And I think they need to know you're going to recover, unlike me, they're scared for you right now. You've gone through a lot in the past year."

"And I've gained a lot as well," I added passionately. "I would go to hell and back if I had too." My eyes sought out his as I spoke, hoping he would read the truth behind the words. "Logan is..."

Xavier's features split into a smile, the small grin almost fatherly. "Logan is what?" he echoed.

I glared half heartedly, pulling my lower lip between my teeth and chewing on it. "Logan is mine," I decided. "He's the man I used to dream about when I was a little girl; my prince charming." My voice took on a wistful tone, eyes flashing with memories. "Admittedly, he's not exactly what I expected but now I know he's what I wanted. I was meant to come here last year, I was meant to look at the ad for teachers and feel my heart race with promise. If I hadn't, I would still be in the apartment, no doubt writing college textbooks and feeling like I was wasting my life."

I smiled over at the man at my side, seeing the father inside him, the _guardian_ he cradled in his heart. "I was meant to be here, and there's nothing that could ever happen that would change my mind. I was meant to fall hopelessly in love with brown eyes..." The smile was then directed at my lap, taking on a shy edge. "I was meant to find the sister I never had in the resident doctor and science nut and a brother in the man who wears sunglasses at night."

Xavier squeezed my hand and I faced him once again, realising he was no longer looking at me. I followed his gaze and smiled at the open door to his office, green eyes locking with love struck brown.

"I was meant to be an X-man."

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! Whoa, what a feeling, when you finish a story. It's sad but incredible at the same time, and if there are any unanswered questions, please review as I'm planning to create an epilogue, so I can answer them then.<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading this story, and thank you for coming along with me for the ride!**

**Taila xx**


	30. Epilogue

It was gleaming brightly, the occasional smudge of grease from his fingers littering the smooth surface. Logan looked over to me, lost expression in place when I wandered into the bathroom. "What the hell am I meant to do with it?" he asked hopelessly.

I chuckled and moved further into the room, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my nose between his shoulder blades. "You shave."

The old fashioned silver shaving blade was gently placed on the basin. "I know _that,_" Logan defended, a sigh lifting his shoulders. "But what does Scooter expect me to use it on?"

I pulled back, peeking over a strong shoulder to look at the gleaming tool. "Well, winter's almost over and you'll have to shave your legs eventually," I teased, ducking back when a warm glare was directed in my direction. "I think he was making a jibe at your sideburns..."

"I know that too," Logan grumbled, wrinkling his nose at the Christmas present he'd received earlier that day. "You like my sideburns right?"

I shrugged, pressing a kiss to the warmth of his shoulder. "They define you, and I haven't seen you without them so yes; I like your sideburns," I allowed, beaming against his tanned skin. "I guess they complete your bad boy animal image I find so appealing."

"Bad boy animal image?" Logan echoed, turning around and leaning against the sink behind him. "You find my image appealing? My _inner animal..."_

I pushed myself onto my tiptoes and ran the tip of my nose down his in a nuzzling gesture. "Yes, your inner animal," I repeated, reaching up and pulling lightly on thick brown strands. "You have such gorgeous hair," I murmured, lost in thought for a second.

"Can we get back to the whole you loving my bad boy animalistic attitude?" Logan asked with a smile, revealing sharp canines. "Cause I could really get use to that..."

I hummed in my throat when he leant down, mouthing at my neck. "Of course you could..." I smiled with a mumble. His teeth ghosted across the pale skin and I squirmed slightly, gasping when he bit down. "I didn't mean go animal on me now," I breathed, half heartedly slapping his side.

"_You're_ the one who said it was appealing," he murmured into my skin, nosing down my collarbone. "I can't help it if I've been given permission..."

Sighing, I leant into him and closed my eyes, continuing to hum my approval at his ministrations. It was nice to have his attention solely on me in such an innocently delicious act, and I wasn't shy to revel in it. After a few minutes of silence, I noticed a pleasant burn scratching against my skin and grinned, recognizing what the sensation was.

"There's another reason I love your sideburns," I spoke up roughly, my voice hoarse.

Logan hummed in response, his hands cupping my waist lovingly.

"They feel nice," I revealed, giggling slightly when he purposefully rubbed his cheek against my skin. "Hey, no stubble burn okay!" I didn't bother slapping him this time, instead running my fingers over his sides as he chuckled into the crook of my neck.

"I love you," he breathed, nuzzling into me, stopping with his absent teasing. "... Just, uh, so you know."

I rolled my eyes; _always so nervous when you talk about feelings, but never nervous to show them._ "I love you too, so much," I informed him, hoping to alleviate any worry coursing through him. "Just so you know."

Logan's shoulder took on a defensive stance, the muscles tightening and his hands gripping hard on my waist. "I know," he said evenly. "So, if I was too... uh, ask you something. You'd be honest with me right?" he offered, his throat clearing multiple times during his stammers.

"Of course," I frowned, leaning back and holding his cheeks with a careful expression. "Logan, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..." he defended quickly, brow furrowing. "I just wanted to know if I could ask you something... without you... with an honest answer that came without prejudice?"

My eyes were narrowed suspiciously. "Uh huh."

Logan sighed, one hand removing from my waist and rubbing over his neck. "Okay okay, that came across as a little rude, you know I didn't mean it like that... I just... _Why_ is this so hard to say?"

My stomach twisted itself in knots, nervousness rivalling Logan's. "W-what's wrong?" I demanded, hating the doubt curling in my gut. I pulled away and protectively wrapped my arms around my stomach, dropping his withering gaze and staring at the floor instead. "Just say it, act like I'm not here."

"I never thought about marriage or a family... I didn't think I could have that," Logan spoke softly, tugging me back towards him. My eyes shot up in confusion and my already pale complexion turned sickly with shock. "Now, I realised that I can..."

"Marriage?" I repeated in a whisper.

Logan beamed, pulling me towards him even more. "Marriage, and maybe one day... Where Jean and Scott are? As long as you want me, of course."

I nodded slowly. "Marriage, children... _You_." My smile was blinding, and I yanked him down for a burning kiss. "I want it all."

"Stay here..." Logan muttered, moving us both into the bedroom before placing me carefully in the centre of the room. He turned and all but ran to his bedside table, rooting through the drawers with an excited yet cautious expression. After a few minutes, he pulled his hands back to his body, slinking back to my waiting form. "You want it all? Including me...?"

Rolling my eyes, I nodded affectionately. "Yes, Logan, I want you and I want the future you see..."

Logan nodded, dropping to his knee and looking up with large brown eyes. The hand cradling whatever he'd buried through his drawers for came away from his body, revealing a velvet box that glittered navy in the moonlight. "Ivy Elizabeth Ryder..." he started, a shaking hand opening the box and showing me a gorgeous yet simple silver ring. "Will you marry me?"

I stared down at the diamond situated through the ring in a strong of gems, my features falling slack. And there, close to midnight on Christmas day, with my true love on his knees before me offering the future I'd always wanted...

I fainted.


End file.
